Proyecto Aurora
by Elfin245
Summary: El Proyecto Aurora se centra en la búsqueda a escala universal de vida biológica de cualquier clase, sencillo como eso para sus fundadores, pero para cierto planeta equino, significa nuevos problemas, mas de los que pueden tener.
1. Chapter 1

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 1: La Sonda Aurora**

Tal vez yo sea el único pensando esto, pero cuando miro hacia arriba en el lienzo negro de la noche viendo esas estrellas en la lejanía, me quedo fascinado de lo que podría haber más allá de nuestro pequeño planeta, lo que nos podríamos encontrar, desde muy joven me encanto investigar sobre el espacio, especular lo que se supone podríamos encontrar si alguna vez logramos llegar a explorar tan inmenso lugar.

Con mi libreta y lápiz trataba de trazar esas constelaciones magnificas, estudiar sobre eso nunca fue suficiente, tantos libros de información sobre el espacio exterior, planetas, estrellas, galaxias. Transmitían tanta información, pero a la vez casi nada de lo que en verdad podría ser, algo mucho mayor para nuestra especie.

Pero parece que nací muy temprano como para explorar el vasto universo, mi especie está muy lejos de poder salir allá afuera y explorar sus alrededores, parece que nadie quiere progresar, prefieren tomar el control de un territorio o simplemente someter a todos los que se entrometen en sus asuntos, claro que es algo malo, ellos nunca se dan cuenta de lo pequeños que son comparados a lo que puede haber más lejos de este planeta.

En ocasiones también me pongo a pensar, si tal vez hay vida inteligente que se encuentra ahora mismo explorando el cosmos, vaya suerte tienen, también me pongo a pensar si tendrán intenciones hostiles en caso de encontrarse a seres equiparables a ellos o seres como nosotros, arcaicos y rudimentarios, en todo caso, sería imposible que dos especies se encuentren en un lugar tan grande como el universo.

¿Verdad?

-Suficiente- Menciona aquel ser cuadrúpedo que se había quedado reflexionando por mucho tiempo mirando al cielo mientras un aura celeste hace descender el lápiz que se encontraba flotando.

-Justo a tiempo- Menciona el ser que se dejaba ver por completo, se trataba un unicornio el cual se levantaba mientras rayos de sol alumbraban el horizonte, haciéndose saber que el día comenzaba.

El unicornio avanza hacia una pequeña mesa donde deja su libreta y lápiz hasta la siguiente noche, para luego caminar hacia una puerta de abeto la cual se abre gracias al aura celeste que el unicornio producía, entrando en la habitación el unicornio suspira lentamente en señal de relajación, y continúa avanzando a una mesa de cristal donde se encuentran unos cuantos libros y pergaminos.

El procede a levantar unos cuantos libros y pergaminos para ponerlos en un bolso mediano, una vez los planos dentro el bolso emite el aura celeste y se levanta para colocarse perfectamente en el lomo del unicornio, el pelaje azul oscuro de este resaltaba el bolso blanco con la insignia de una luna creciente en este, sin esperar mucho el unicornio trota fuera de la habitación pasando por un pasillo y abriendo la puerta principal.

El cambio brusco de iluminación con el exterior luminoso y un cuarto obscuro causa que el unicornio cierre los ojos momentáneamente, luego de frotárselos con un casco procede a caminar por lo que pareciera ser un pasillo enorme y decorado, como de la realeza, trotando por pasillos grandes y espaciosos llega a unas puertas gigantes, con 2 guardias, uno pegaso y el otro un unicornio.

Antes que alguno de los guardias pudiera hablar, el unicornio azul levanta con el aura celeste su bolso mostrando su insignia a ambos guardias, el guardia unicornio asiente ante la acción y con un aura amarilla rodeando la puerta, esta se abre dando paso al unicornio azul.

Al entrar se detiene para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia, esa reverencia se dirigía hacia alguien que se encontraba en un gran trono en medio de semejante habitación, una especie de mezcla de pegaso y unicornio, un alicornio, su pelaje semejante al del unicornio e imponentemente sentada era su máxima mandataria, la princesa Luna.

-Princesa Luna, tengo los reportes y calibraciones-Dice el unicornio levantando la mirada y haciendo levitar su bolso repleto de pergaminos y libros.

-Perfecto, Impresionante como siempre Night Shade- Contesta la alicornio levantándose del trono y avanzando hacia una puerta -Sígueme- Le ordena al unicornio que, sin pensarlo, la sigue por la puerta al lado del trono.

Tras seguirla un rato, Luna abre una puerta donde en su interior se encontraba una gran mesa con lo que pareciera ser un mapa estelar cubriendo toda la superficie de esta.

Luna procede a sentarse en una silla mientras Night abre el bolso sacando unos cuantos pergaminos y libros para empezar a colocarlos frente a ella.

\- ¿Para qué son los libros? – pregunta la alicornio fijándose en ellos atentamente.

-Se lo explicare en este momento- Dice Night abriendo cada libro en una parte en específico, reuniendo los pergaminos y observando cada uno de ellos, levanta uno y lo pone en la mesa.

El pergamino tenía dibujado cada constelación a la perfección de la zona de la mesa en la que se encontraba, pero tenía señalado en un círculo un punto que en la mesa no se encontraba, como si esta hubiera aparecido por "arte de magia", Luna al darse cuenta de esto, flota el pergamino hacia ella viéndolo detenidamente.

-Esta extraña anomalía la registre a las 2:48 horas de la noche, desde ese momento hasta la hora actual continua en esa posición, puedo suponer que se trata de un asteroide en dirección a nuestro planeta- Dice Night mientras levanta unos cuantos libros con su aura en dirección a la princesa.

-Los libros son comparaciones o algo semejante a lo que la anomalía podría ser- Dijo mostrando a Luna incontables probabilidades, desde cuerpos pequeños como asteroides hasta un desprendimiento de un fragmento lunar.

Luna, tras analizar todas las posibilidades descritas en los libros, observa nuevamente el pergamino con la anomalía, -Podría ser un asteroide desviado, ¿podrías decirme los daños de impacto que podría causar? - Dice Luna observando el libro de asteroides.

-Por el momento parece ser un objeto de grandes dimensiones para poder verse claramente en el firmamento- Responde Night dibujando en un pergamino lo que parece ser un asteroide común con distintas medidas en el. – Yo creo que sería de a lo mucho 200 metros de largo y 130 de ancho, me temo que es suficiente para acabar con un poblado entero en cuestión de segundos- Dice mostrando el dibujo especulativo de un asteroide con esas dimensiones.

-Puede ser detenido con magia- Habla luna viendo los pergaminos en la mesa.

-Solo con la ayuda de su hermana- Replica Night viéndola nervioso esperando la respuesta siguiente.

Un aire incomodo recorre la habitación, todos saben que Luna es la encargada de pues valga la redundancia la Luna, pero también de los cuerpos celestes nocturnos, nunca quiso meter a su hermana en esta clase de asuntos, pues prefería que ella se encargara de todo lo diurno, y pues obviamente Luna de lo nocturno. - ¿Por qué razón? – Responde Luna sin girar su mirada a Night.

-Pues, un asteroide de esas magnitudes necesitaría mucha más ayuda mágica para evitar su colisión- Explica Night con esperanza de que su monarca no lo tomara a pecho.

En ese momento algo que ninguno de los 2 presentes en la habitación esperaba, Celestia, la máxima autoridad equestre entra a la habitación con un poco de preocupación en el rostro, se notaba que algo le inquietaba tanto para buscar la sala de reuniones de su hermana menor.

-Luna, ¿podrías explicar lo que está pasando? – Manifiesta la monarca viendo a su hermana con un tono de preocupación al igual que ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede hermana? – Habla Luna esperando una rápida explicación a lo que, a su hermana, una alicornio que casi nunca la veía preocupada, con tanta inquietud en su mirada.

-Un gran objeto resplandeciente se encuentra en camino a chocar con nosotros- Replica rápidamente Celestia con preocupación.

-Princesa, creo que yo puedo responder su pregunta- Menciona Night mostrándole los pergaminos que anteriormente fueron vistos por Luna, los que demostraban a esa anomalía. – Probablemente es un asteroide en dirección de colisión con el planeta- Responde con calma para no estresar más a su monarca.

Celestia toma los pergaminos con su aura mágica, los ve detenidamente, pero rápidamente los baja. -Estos pergaminos deben estar mal- Dice la monarca con notable preocupación

-Imposible hermana- Manifiesta Luna. -Esos datos fueron registrados la anterior noche-

-Lo que esta allá afuera se acerca muy rápido- Replica Celestia

Ambas alicornios se miran con preocupación, el unicornio presente sale de la habitación rápidamente, tras trotar por el pasillo se asoma por la ventana, en dirección a donde por obvias razones por el cielo diurno debería ser imposible ver aquella anomalía, pero para su sorpresa.

Se estaba acercando demasiado rápido.

Tanto que ya se lo podía ver en el cielo soleado por la mañana, era impensable que un asteroide acelerara su curso tan rápidamente, eso, lo que sea que fuere, no era un asteroide, o ningún cuerpo celeste.

Night rápidamente troto devuelta a la habitación donde se encontraban las 2 hermanas, al entrar se encontraba Celestia discutiendo con Luna, tratando de buscar respuestas a lo que estaba pasando.

-Estas SEGURA de que no es un fragmento lunar- Replicaba Celestia encarando a su hermana.

-Estoy segura de eso, ¿no golpeaste algo al sacar esa esfera llameante? – Le manifiesta Luna con enojo.

\- ¿Princesas? – Musita Night en tono bajo, pero lo suficiente para que ambas lo escuchen. -Puedo calcular la zona donde caerá, podríamos luego ir para detenerlo – Declara el unicornio tomando con magia un pergamino y un lápiz de la mesa, comenzando a dibujar un montón de fórmulas físicas, tenía que hacerlo rápido, esa cosa podría caer en cualquier momento.

\- Hazlo – Responden ambas saliendo rápidamente de aquella habitación.

[7:23am] 1 hora después.

-LISTO- exclama Night levitando un pergamino hacia la monarca de color blanco, el pergamino es rápidamente visto por esta para luego girar la cabeza en dirección a Luna. -Hermana, tenemos problemas- Dice Celestia pasando el pergamino a su hermana. -Las coordenadas lanzan a que muy probablemente caerá en el bosque Everfree-.

\- ¿Entonces que hacemos hermana? – Responde Luna ante las declaraciones de Celestia.

-Everfree siempre fue un problema, ¿No sería lo mejor eliminarlo del mapa? – Idea Night, pero ganándose miradas de disgusto por parte de sus monarcas.

-Night, el Árbol de la Armonía se encuentra ahí, no podemos permitirnos dañar el árbol, la princesa Twilight y las otras portadoras necesitan los elementos- Replica Celestia ante tan errada idea de parte del unicornio.

-Tenemos que partir rápidamente – Dice Luna trotando al balcón para extender sus alas para emprender vuelo.

-Guardias, lleven a Night Shade a Ponyville cerca del cruce con el Everfree, lleven lo necesario para un puesto de avanzada y quiero otros 4 guardias reales en la zona- Ordena Celestia a sus guardias los cuales trotan rápidamente con Night fuera del imponente castillo.

-Hora de irnos- Menciona Celestia a Luna extendiendo sus alas.

Ambas emprenden vuelo camino a Ponyville lo más rápido posible, esa cosa ya podía verse muy claramente en el soleado día.

[8:32am] 1 hora y media después

Tras el pueblo conocido como Ponyville se encontraba por la entrada principal al Everfree un puesto improvisado con Night y las princesas discutiendo sus próximos movimientos, los guardias reales evitaban que curiosos de acercaran a la zona, la mesa del puesto se encontraba repleta de papeles y pergaminos, cada uno con posibles planes.

-Muy bien, ¿Un escudo? – Pregunta Celestia a Night con preocupación.

-Imposible, si el asteroide impacta a un escudo fijo, muchos fragmentos saldrían volando en múltiples direcciones, podrían causar muchos daños colaterales al pueblo- Responde velozmente, tratando de pensar alguna idea que podría frenar esa roca maciza.

\- ¡Princesa Celestia! – Una voz se escucha detrás de la alicornio blanca, era la princesa Twilight, con notables signos de cansancio por llegar rápidamente a la zona.

\- Twilight, perfecto – Dice Celestia, pensando que su alumna podría resolver tal problema que tenía entre cascos.

-Vine tan rápido como pude después de recibir su carta- Menciona Twilight sacando de un bolso muchos más pergaminos.

\- ¿No era más sencillo teletransportarte? - Le manifiesta la monarca azul.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Twilight esboza una sonrisa incomoda, pero esta se le borra al dirigirse a la mesa con todo ese papeleo.

-Creo que la única forma factible de parar un objeto de estas dimensiones, podría ser con un escudo flexible rodeando a este para evitar los daños colaterales- Explica Twilight viendo las notas de Night detenidamente.

-Como no pensé en eso -Dice Night poniéndose el casco en la frente.

Entonces un gran resplandor ilumina aún más el cielo, captando la atención de todos los presentes, los cuales giran sus miradas al cielo en busca del causante de tal destello.

-No…- Musita Twilight.

[2:40am] Muy temprano en la mañana

Muy lejos de aquel planeta lleno de vida, en las profundidades del espacio, se encontraba una capsula ovalada flotando a la deriva con pequeños propulsores haciendo avanzar el artefacto por el espacio, el blanco total del ovalo reflejaba con un sol a la distancia, haciendo que este brille por tal refracción, dentro de aquella capsula se encontraba una pequeña esfera color negro nocturno, alrededor de muchos circuitos una muy insignificante voz femenina se escuchaba saliendo de la esfera.

_Fecha estelar: 12/7/93_

_Zona: Galaxia del Compás, Cuadrante 73, Sistema Solar Nº244, Planeta Trove_

_Preparándose para escanear…_

De aquel ovalo un sonar lanza una gran despedida de energía que llega velozmente a un planeta purpura, tras unos segundos aquella energía regresa en onda y es recibida por el sonar.

_Escaneo completo_

_Analizando…_

_Nombre: Trove_

_Masa: 4.00 Tierras_

_Radio: 45221 km_

_Densidad: 12.48 g/c_m³

_Temperatura Superficial: 392 ºC_

_Vida no detectada…_

_No apto para la vida…_

Tras el escaneo el ovalo cambia su dirección mirando el siguiente planeta, aquel que se vislumbra con vida.

_Fecha estelar: 12/7/93_

_Zona: Galaxia del Compás, Cuadrante 73, Sistema Solar Nº244, Planeta Undae_

_Preparándose para escanear…_

Repitiendo la acción anterior, el sonar lanza una despedida de energía hacia el planeta el cual en cuestión de segundos le devuelve la onda energética que el sonar recibe.

_Escaneo completo_

_Analizando…_

_Nombre: Undae_

_Masa: 1.60 Tierras_

_Radio: 8561 km_

_Densidad: 5.96 g/c_m³

_Temperatura Superficial: 21 ºC_

_Vida detectada…_

_Planeta apto para la vida…_

_Análisis Fase II iniciada…_

_Ejecutando…_

La capsula empieza a avanzar lentamente hacia el planeta denominado Undae, poco a poco la maquina continúa avanzando hasta llegar a una distancia donde el planeta ya era visiblemente gigante, la capsula se queda inerte, tras unos segundos un pequeño artefacto sale con lo que vagamente se parece a una cámara muy pequeña.

_Análisis Fase II…_

_Calculando…_

_Gran masa acuática detectada…_

_2 masas terrestres detectadas…_

_Programando Ingreso atmosférico…_

El ovalo en ese instante comienza a entrar en la atmosfera del planeta lentamente, en dirección a uno de esos grandes continentes, en dirección a lo que podría ser un nuevo descubrimiento.

¿De quienes?

[8:35am]

\- ¡RÁPIDO ¡-Exclama Celestia trotando al lado de su hermana y su alumna, llegando a una pequeña pradera, donde inmediatamente un resplandor ilumina los cuernos de las 3 alicornios que se encuentran apuntando al cielo donde el gran objeto estaba entrando a la atmosfera.

Una gran red de color amarillo se formaba en el cielo, era increíble verla desde el suelo, era gigante, aquella red empezó a avanzar en dirección al objeto en caída.

\- ¡Envuélvanlo! – Grita Twilight moviendo su cuerno hacia arriba.

La red rápidamente envuelve al objeto que tras pasar la termosfera y borrar algunas nubes de su camino, se deja ver en todo su esplendor, un gran ovalo blanco iridiscente está descendiendo hasta el planeta.

\- ¿¡Que es eso?!- Exclama Luna tirando con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba.

-Sea lo que sea no permitiremos que impacte en nuestro planeta- Replica Celestia a su hermana mientras tira hacia arriba ferozmente.

La fuerza de las 3 alicornios estaba funcionando, el ovalo comenzaba a detenerse poco a poco.

_Alerta… _

_Alerta…_

_Objeto no deseado interviniendo en el descenso…_

_Activando propulsor Nª2…_

De un momento a otro, un resplandor se ve desde la parte trasera del ovalo, logrando su descenso mas rápido, casi ignorando la red que lo cubría.

-No esta funcionando- piensa Twilight en sus interiores mientras con aun mas fuerza intenta detener el objeto, mientras trata de dar todo de si, piensa en otra idea, la cual era arriesgada, pero podría funcionar.

Un aura morada cubre la parte baja del ovalo, la que se encuentra en dirección de colisión, Twilight pone mucho de si en esta acción.

_Alerta…_

_Alerta…_

_Materia Oscura filtrada en la capa base…_

_Ejecutando Anulación…_

_Riesgo de daño colateral 30%_

El ovalo de repente deja un gran estruendo energético, una y otra vez, mientras Twilight siente que le están incinerando el cuerno, pero ella no cede, continua con todas sus fuerzas sostener el ovalo.

_Ejecutando Anulación…_

_Riesgo de daño colateral 60%_

Twilight sabe que todo depende de ella, puede hacerlo.

_Riesgo de daño colateral 63%_

Twilight sabe que puede hacerlo.

_Riesgo de daño colateral 68%_

Twilight sabe que es el elemento de la magia encarnada en ella.

_Riesgo de daño colateral 73%_

Twilight sabe que siempre pudo hacerlo.

_Riesgo de daño colateral 99%_

Twilight realiza un esfuerzo inmenso, gritando de dolor, cae rendida al suelo….

Pero había funcionado…

Una gran placa de aquel ovalo se desprendió de él y cayó en una zona alejada.

_Daño registrado en zona meridiana…_

_Aterrizaje forzoso en proceso…_

_Protección de Sonda Aurora al 100%..._

El ovalo pierde casi toda la energía y procede a impactar en el bosque Everfree con casi ningún daño, solamente levantando una gran estela de tierra, haciéndose saber que había tocado el suelo.

-Lleven a Twilight de emergencia lo más rápido posible- ordena Celestia a sus guardias

-Hermana tengo que ir con ella- Menciona preocupadamente Celestia mientras ve como un grupo de pegasos se llevan al elemento de la magia con ellos.

-Lo entiendo hermana, ve lo más rápido que puedas- Corresponde Luna ante su hermana.

Celestia sin hacerse esperar, despliega sus alas y va en dirección a donde se encuentra el grupo de pegasos, mientras que Luna vuelve a donde se encontraba un aterrado Night escondido debajo de la mesa.

-Ya todo paso, puedes salir- Dice Luna tratando de sonar tranquila.

\- ¿Lo vio?, esa cosa no era un asteroide- Replica Night con temor en sus palabras.

Tras ver ese gran ovalo, Night viendo en lo mas profundo de su ser, empezó a formular muchas cosas, ¿Una nave alienígena?, podría ser, ¿Hostil?, Tal vez. Su mente estaba en un embrollo, los pensamientos mas horribles calaban su mente, podría ser todo o nada, nunca pensó poder lidiar con tal evento, no pensó vivir lo suficiente como para ver a una nave intentar chocar con su planeta.

[9:01am] Minutos después del impacto

_Protección de Sonda Aurora al 98%..._

_Daño a la capsula extremo…_

_Integridad de la capsula al 21%..._

_Ejecutando Proyecto Aurora…_

En el frente de la gran nave una pequeña exclusa se abre herméticamente, dejando entrar el puro oxígeno que poseía el planeta, tras abrirse completamente, la esfera de color negro nocturno sale cayendo por la altura hacia el piso, donde una voz femenina habla por la esfera.

_Sonda Aurora E245 iniciando…_

La esfera completamente negra deja ver un circulo verde, parecido a un ojo, observando los alrededores, una vez registra visualmente el lugar, a la esfera le salen pequeñas extremidades que actúan como soporte para la esfera, pareciéndose a los de una araña con 8 extremidades.

La esfera procede a caminar por la zona, cuando se topa con un árbol del bosque, tras examinar visualmente el árbol, una de sus extremidades arranca corteza de aquel árbol para luego proceder a examinar la pieza con lo que parece un holograma horizontal.

_Analizando fragmento…_

_Registrado…_

_Fragmento de flora descubierto…_

_Análisis siendo enviado a Proyecto Aurora…_

Muy dentro en el espacio, en una zona muy alejada de la Sonda, se encuentra un grupo de naves vagando en el espacio, esas naves colosales y futuristas, están flotando a la deriva, dentro de una de estas naves hay un centro de comando lleno de paneles de cristal, y dispositivos muy avanzados en ingeniería, todo se encuentra apagado, en silencio, no hay nadie en estos dispositivos, todo está sumamente tranquilo.

Pero, un panel de cristal se enciende, mostrando lo que parece ser datos, datos que son enviados desde muy lejos.

_Mensaje recibido…_

_Proyecto Aurora:_

_La Sonda Aurora E245 acaba de encontrar vida en otro planeta._

_Recibiendo Coordenadas…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 2: Vida Inteligente**

[9:08am] Minutos después del impacto

La esfera se encontraba explorando aquel extraño lugar, registrando todo lo que encontraba, desde la más pequeña flor, hasta los grandes arboles de la zona, cada paso que daba era encontrar algo nuevo.

Poco tiempo después, la esfera se encontraba muy dentro del bosque de nombre Everfree, todo se encontraba sumido en oscuridad, los rayos del sol no penetraban el follaje denso de los árboles, pero eso no le importaba ni un poco a la máquina, que continuaba con un camino sin rumbo por el denso bosque, sin darse cuenta que la luz verdosa que su ojo emitía está atrayendo problemas, muchos problemas.

_Análisis completado…_

_Espécimen de flora registrado…_

_Archivado…_

_Alerta…_

_Entidad biológica detectada…_

_Amenaza sin registrar…_

Esa alerta hizo que la esfera se girara en dirección hacia donde la amenaza se encontraba, la obscuridad del bosque no le permitía ver mucho.

_Bloqueo visual detectado…_

_Optimizando…_

En ese momento un ruido de maquinaria se escucha proveniente del robot, tras un pitido, la esfera había conseguido la habilidad de visión nocturna, ahora con eso en su poder, el robot procede a mirar en dirección de la amenaza, entre los arbustos se encontraban brillado 2 circunferencias verdosas, aludiendo a que alguien miraba desde ahí, el robot procedió a caminar hacia la extraña entidad sin registrar, en un instante un Timberwolve salta del escondite que fue ese arbusto para atacar al robot el cual consideraba como una presa, pero algo que confundió al ser de madera hizo pararse frente al robot.

No huía, la presa que estaba acechando hace unos momentos, no tenía reacción ante él, de todas formas, si no escapaba, era una presa fácil.

_Analizando entidad biológica…_

Un pequeño holograma horizontal sale del ojo del robot registrando al ser desconocido para él, esto acción hace retroceder al Timberwolve, el cual no se hace esperar pensando en un ataque, el cual toma con sus grandes mandíbulas a la esfera tratando de romperla de alguna manera.

_Alerta…_

_Alerta…_

_Daño físico de 784.53 Newtons recibido…_

_Optimizando…_

El Timberwolve estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de quebrar al robot, un ruido mecánico seguido de un pitido se escucha, tras eso el robot fácilmente se suelta de las fauces del ser, abriendo las mandíbulas con sus extremidades, rompiendo unos dientes, haciendo daño al Timberwolve en el proceso y la esfera cayendo al piso.

Intacta.

_Análisis completo…_

_Entidad cuadrúpeda registrada…_

El suceso traumático hizo escapar al Timberwolve de miedo, entrando en la espesura del bosque nuevamente, la esfera no se inmuta y continua su camino recogiendo y analizando las cosas que encuentra interesante.

Un poco mas lejos de la ubicación donde se encontraba la esfera, en la zona de colisión de su transportador, dentro del ovalo, maquinaria sonando era lo que se escuchaba, trabajando constantemente, otra voz femenina se escuchaba dentro.

_Sonda Aurora E245 al 100%..._

_Ejecutando Análisis III…_

_Desplegando Drones de reconocimiento…_

Tras unos segundos, el ovalo iridiscente abre múltiples compuertas en su estructura, dejando salir multitud de esferas mas pequeñas de color blanco, las cuales se impulsaban y flotaban en el cielo gracias a unos pequeños óvalos magnéticos en la parte baja de cada uno, estos se empezaron a dispersar por el amplio cielo, en todas las direcciones posibles.

_40 drones desplegados…_

_Mapeado Activado…_

_Sonda Aurora E245 al 100%..._

[9:17am] Minutos después del impacto

-¿Esta segura de que desea ir a investigar esa cosa?- Cuestionaba Night a su monarca, sabia muy en sus adentros que no era una buena idea, el hecho de saber desde muy pequeño que su monarca era extremadamente poderosa como para ser exiliada por su hermana mayor a su satélite, no afectaba de ninguna manera la forma de pensar de él, lo que sea que se encuentre allá, podría ser millones de veces mas poderoso que las princesas.

-Tenemos que averiguar que es y si representa una amenaza- Dice Luna, esto era serio, si lo que su mensajero lunar le decía podría ser verdad, se estaría enfrentando a algo que desconoce, algo que tal vez, era peligroso. -Confió en que me acompañaras Night- Menciona la alicornio mirando a su discípulo, el único que tal vez comprenda esta situación.

-Por su puesto que si princesa, pero le pido que reconsidere esta misión de reconocimiento- Le suplica Night temiendo por su princesa y (por supuesto) su propia integridad tanto física como mental.

-No mas reconsiderar Night, debemos partir ahora, puede que Twilight lograra derribar esa cosa, pero muy seguramente lo que este allá dentro ya debe haberse recuperado del golpe- Declara Luna, mientras agrupaba un equipo pequeño de 3 guardias de la zona.

-Lo que usted ordene- Manifiesta Night, siguiendo a Luna por la entrada del bosque, esperando que no pase nada mal, que no sea lo que su mente piensa.

[9:20am] Hospital de Ponyville

El lugar era grande, muchas habitaciones, pero se escuchaba el pánico de los que se encontraban en el lugar.

La princesa Twilight había entrado en un estado inconsciente al hospital, alarmando a todos, por detrás de los guardias que la llevaban entro su soberana Celestia, sorprendiendo aun mas a los presentes, un unicornio de color caramelo se acerca a la Twilight con rapidez preguntado a Celestia. – ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Que fue lo que sucedió! – Exclama el unicornio dando un chequeo veloz a Twilight.

-Utilizó demasiada magia tratado de detener un objeto de grandes dimensiones- Replica rápidamente Celestia, demasiado preocupada por la situación de su alumna.

Tras una revisión exhaustiva, el unicornio revisa el cuerno de la afectada, dándose cuenta que algo andaba muy mal, Twilight fue un unicornio para luego ser una poderosa alicornio, nunca dejo de utilizar magia, la magia era parte de ella.

Hasta hace unos minutos.

El unicornio sin pensar mucho, ordeno que la llevaran a una camilla en una habitación, todos confundidos miraron al unicornio. -Solo tuvo una contusión, necesita un reposo y una revisión- Dijo el doctor, logrando que muchos solo den un suspiro de relajación al saber que la situación no era tan grave como lo parecía.

Los guardias procedieron a seguir al doctor hacia una habitación, mientras Celestia los seguía por detrás, muy extrañada y aun preocupada, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mientras pensaba la razón por la cual el unicornio había dicho que no era nada grave, que solo era una contusión, si ella misma había visto a Twilight sufrir unos instantes antes de desmayarse, su cuerno estaba muy rojo en ese instante antes de simplemente "apagarse", eso en ningún momento fue normal, y menos fue "solamente una contusión", así que después de pensarlo, procedió a acercarse al unicornio para preguntarle lo que realmente pasaba.

-Aquí es, recuéstenla suavemente- Menciona el unicornio dejando pasar a los guardias reales por la puerta, tras esto, el mira al suelo por unos instantes, pero luego de ver unos cascos blancos con vestiduras de oro, levanta la mirada rápidamente viendo a su monarca, sabiendo lo que le iba a decir.

-Princesa, debo hablarle en privado- Musita el doctor, esperando las palabras de Celestia.

-Ahora mismo no hay nadie, puedes proceder- Responde Celestia firmemente, esperando la respuesta.

-Yo me especialice en anatomía de unicornios y funcionamiento mágico de estos- Dice el unicornio, suspirando para continuar. – Siempre que algún paciente unicornio es revisado, su cuerno emite ondas energéticas imperceptibles, pero lo sufrientemente potentes para diferenciarlos de la energía emitida por terrestres o pegasos- Dice viendo a Celestia. -Pero cuando revise a Twilight…- Para el unicornio viendo con tristeza a su monarca. -Ya no hay ninguna clase de magia de unicornio dentro de ella, tiene la misma magia que un terrestre o un pegaso- Termina el doctor viendo a Celestia.

Celestia no sabía que decir, ¿Twilight había perdido su magia?, era imposible de pensar, pero si aquel doctor estaba en lo cierto, Twilight no podría utilizar magia ni como un unicornio cualquiera, lo peor era que se encontraba en coma por quien sabe cuánto, no podía formular ninguna palabra, sus pensamientos la estaban ganando.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

[9:29am] Ponyville

Una esfera de color blanco surcaba los cielos, parecía que buscaba algo en específico, mientras volaba, miro al suelo un momento solo para ver un poblado lleno de construcciones, de vida, un pitido agudo se escucho proveniente de la esfera y descendió rápidamente, para luego posicionarse encima del techo de una de las construcciones del pueblo, desplegando 3 óvalos que lo sujetan contra el techo firmemente, para convertirse en una muy pequeña antena.

_Datos de Sonda F23 recibidos…_

Se escucho proveniente de la pequeña esfera de color nocturno que se encontraba aun en el frondoso bosque, analizando cada cosa que conseguía ver, al recibir dichos datos, la esfera paro en seco.

_Sonda F23 afirma vida inteligente…_

_Recibiendo coordenadas…_

La esfera sin esperar empezó a avanzar rápidamente en una sola dirección, en dirección a las coordenadas que acababa de recibir.

[9:32am] Everfree

A Night siempre le dio miedo el bosque Everfree, ahora el se encontraba en su interior, rodeado de peligros latentes, aunque Luna y otros 3 guardias se encontraban con él, su miedo no desaparecía, por la simple razón de que se encontraba rodeado de peligros, tanto el que ya se encuentre dentro del Everfree, como que este yendo en dirección a algo mucho peor que el bosque.

-Princesa, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? - Dice Night delante de los 3 guardias.

-Estamos cerca, el objeto se ve a la distancia- Responde Luna avanzando con un ritmo normal hacia aquel gran objeto.

Tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio por parte de todos, un arbusto se mueve bruscamente frente a todos, provocando que los guardias apunten sus lanzas en esa dirección, Luna prepare su cuerno ante cualquier amenaza y que Night este de miedo detrás de los guardias.

Un Timberwolve salta del arbusto velozmente, esquivando en su camino a Luna y sus guardias, llorando de miedo adentrándose nuevamente en el bosque, que un Timberwolve no ataque y esquive a todo ser que se encuentre daba una clara señal.

Estaba escapando de algo.

Night solo podía mirar a Luna con gran miedo en sus ojos, por que el sabia que el objeto no era solo un objeto, algo había asustado a un gran ser como seria esa raza, algo mucho más lóbrego logro asustarlo.

-Debemos continuar Night- Respondió Luna, a sabiendas que Night no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo, así que debían ser rápidos y descubrir de una vez por todas que era esa maldita cosa.

[9:45am] Everfree

La esfera color negro rauda y velozmente avanzaba en dirección a las coordenadas, esquivando cada obstáculo, evitando cualquier objeto.

_Objetivo a 1.2 Km…_

_Alerta…_

_Entidades biológicas detectadas…_

_Entidades biológicas sin registrar…_

La esfera no tenia tiempo para registrar otras cosas, tenia que alcanzar el objetivo, esa era su prioridad.

Tras escabullirse entre arbustos, este sale por uno sin darse cuenta que había llegado a donde su radar había detectado las entidades.

\- ¡Cuidado ¡- Exclama Luna al ver una extraña esfera saliendo de un arbusto más rápidamente que el Timberwolve, asustándola en el acto lanzando un hechizo en dirección a la esfera, con la suerte de darle, sacándolo a volar hacia un árbol adyacente.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso!?- Pregunto casi gritando Night el cual perdía su cordura cada vez que se acercaban al objeto y el ver la esfera casi lo saca de sus casillas, inundando al mismo tiempo su mente de muchas posibilidades, es acaso eso un extraterrestre, en todos sus años de experiencia con animales oriundos del Everfree nunca había visto uno con una forma perfecta de una esfera.

_Alerta…_

_Materia Oscura filtrada…_

_Optimizando…_

La esfera que se encontraba tirada en el suelo por tal poderoso impacto, emitió un ruido de maquinaria consiguiente de un pitido e inmediatamente la esfera recupero su compostura.

Un estruendo se hace escuchar de la esfera, la cual después de lanzar aquella onda energética, prosigue en su camino a sus coordenadas prioritarias.

La onda energética provoca la atención de los presentes.

\- ¿Eso que fue? - pregunta Luna tras escuchar perfectamente aquel sonido, pero seguido de un gran mareo y nauseas, sentándola momentáneamente para recuperar el equilibrio.

Tanto los guardias como Night sufrieron lo mismo, todos quedaron inmóviles en el lugar, evitando tambalearse y caer.

Night pensaba en otras cosas para evitar las náuseas, pensaba que lo había provocado, el también escucho ese estallido diminuto de energía característico, porque parecía un choque de 2 rayos mágicos, pero nadie mas que la princesa había lanzado un hechizo, nada tenía sentido, además de que, lo que sea que Luna lograra derribar ya se había ido, porque no había nada en el árbol en el que choco.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Princesa? - Pregunta uno de los guardias, acercándose a Luna.

-Si, si, creo que ya pasó- Replica levantándose del suelo frotando su cabeza con el casco, el mareo estaba pasando poco a poco, una vez recuperada su compostura, se acercó a Night para ver cómo estaba.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Night? - Le dice Luna a su acompañante, tratando de calmarlo, era mucho para él, pero sabe ella muy bien que él podría superarlo, era fuerte mentalmente.

-Si, me encuentro bien, gracias princesa- Replica Night, sosteniéndose la cabeza con su casco evitando los mareos que sentía en ese momento.

-Me alegra, pero debemos continuar- Menciona Luna mirando a Night, esperando por una respuesta positiva.

-Lo entiendo, lo hare por ti princesa- Termina Night poniéndose a avanzar en dirección al objeto, con una mirada objetiva y decisiva, ya estaban más cerca, no había un retorno.

Luna sentía un pequeño regocijo dentro de ella, Night estaba decidido, cosa que casi nunca pasaba, así que, sin perder tiempo, lo siguió por detrás junto a los guardias.

\- ¿Alguna idea de lo que fue ese ser? - Pregunta Luna a Night, ya que ni ella sabía lo que había golpeado con su magia, lo único que logro divisar fue que era un ser esférico, tan perfecto como un orbe de magia, pero que tenia 8 extremidades, semejantes a los de una araña común.

-Pues tengo algunas ideas, pero son tan descabelladas que preferiría no decirlas, es un ser que nunca podría haber imaginado- Dice Night, pensando en todas las posibilidades sobre la entidad esférica que había avistado hace unos minutos, ¿Eran los alienígenas así de pequeños?, posible, ¿Eran alguna clase de maquinaria miles de años mas avanzada que las de su especie equina?, también era una opción, y tal vez la mas fiable, ya que por el tamaño del objeto al que se dirigían, los verdaderos extraterrestres estarían ahí dentro, a lo mejor era alguna clase de golem creado por ellos con maquinaria avanzada.

[10:03am] Ponyville

La esfera se encontraba cerca de las coordenadas, hacia todo lo que podía con sus extremidades, pero todo su esfuerzo estaba por rendir frutos.

_Objetivo a 32 metros…_

Tras correr un poco más, la esfera sale abruptamente de un arbusto para observar tal escenario, un montón de casas rurales con entidades cuadrúpedas como sus residentes, la esfera deja escapar un zumbido para avanzar hacia una pared que lo cubría de las vistas de los entes.

_Vida inteligente avistada…_

_Análisis completo…_

_Objetivo Actualizado…_

_Optimizando…_

El ruido de maquinaria seguido por un pitido hace que la esfera se refracte de la luz y se convierta prácticamente invisible a los ojos, tras esto, la esfera comienza a avanzar por los caminos de tan pintoresco lugar, registrando todo lo que puede, pero tras un rato, este se detiene en seco, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

_Protocolo Aurora activado…_

_Enviando datos necesarios…_

[10:09am] Everfree

El gran objeto iridiscente aún estaba trabajando por dentro, pero una alerta hace cesar toda función.

_Mensaje recibido…_

_Sonda Aurora E245 confirma la presencia de vida inteligente…_

_Protocolo Aurora activado…_

_Iniciando encubrimiento…._

_El encubrimiento fallido…_

_Integridad de la nave al 21%..._

_Modo de Emergencia activado…_

En todo el bosque un gran estruendo retumba en los alrededores, tras apenas unos segundos, la gigantesca nave comienza a desarmarse en su totalidad, cada pieza de alguna manera inteligente, se enterraba en el suelo, de tal manera que se perdía de la vista sin dejar rastro, una por una las piezas se enterraban voluntariamente en el suelo, así dejando en pocos segundos sin rastro a lo que fue una nave enorme.

_Mapeado en pausa…_

_IA de drones activados…_

_Apagando fuente hasta primer contacto…_

Esto ultimo se escucho para luego dejar en completo silencio el bosque, sin dejar rastros de la nave, solo escombro de arboles causados por el impacto inicial.

[10:11am] Ponyville

La esfera continuaba registrando cada cosa que veía, pero no podía enviarlas ya que su nave portadora había activado el Modo de Emergencia, lo único que pudo enviar fue las primeras señales de vida inteligente que la otra sonda había registrado, así que prosiguió con paso normal hacia una de las casas, entro por la ventana de la mencionada y empezó a registrar todo lo que estaba encontrando.

_Objetos y artilugios rudimentarios encontrados…_

_Registrando en base de datos…_

Entonces unas voces hacen alertar al aparato, el cual aun invisible corre a esconderse detrás de la ventana, el ve como 2 entidades cuadrúpedas entran por una puerta hablando, cada una perdida en sus asuntos, pero la esfera escuchaba atentamente lo que decían.

_Idioma desconocido encontrado…_

_Optimizando…_

_Descifrado activado…_

Mientras los entes hablaban entre sí, la esfera recolectaba cada palabra que decían, en un intento de descifrar el idioma que hablaban.

Tras unos minutos escuchando, la esfera ve como ambos seres abandonan la habitación, para consecuentemente ingresar nuevamente al cuarto para seguir investigando, observando un poco se da cuenta de un librero mediano en una esquina de la habitación, sin esperar corre hacia ella para tomar como puede con sus extremidades múltiples libros, viendo cada uno, se topa con uno que le llama la atención.

Un libro simple para pequeños, un libro con ilustraciones con su respectivo significado, esto era de gran ayuda al tratar de descifrar el idioma, ya que también contenía palabras de enlace, con esto era casi suficiente como para resolver el problema del idioma nativo de este mundo.

_Integridad del descifrado al 45%..._

_Integridad del descifrado al 50%..._

_Integridad del descifrado al 55%..._

Regresando a los abismos del universo en aquella flotilla de naves a la deriva, una nueva señal se aproximaba, de modo que, al ser recibida por las antenas, logran su cometido, una vez mas el panel de cristal que antes se había encendido, pero apagado después de la inactividad, vuelve a encenderse mostrando un nuevo mensaje.

_Mensaje recibido…_

_Proyecto Aurora:_

_La Sonda Aurora E245 acaba de encontrar vida inteligente._

_Recibiendo Datos…_

_Recibiendo Imágenes…_

La diferencia es que, no como la ultima vez, aquel centro de comando que estaba apagado, repentinamente es bañado por luz, mientras un ser bípedo camina lentamente hacia el panel de cristal mientras sostenía una taza caliente, tocando el símbolo del mensaje, leyéndolo atentamente, para luego soltar la taza que llevaba en manos, derramando su contenido en el esterilizado piso, corriendo en dirección a una puerta.

La especie denominada como Humanos había encontrado vida inteligente en otra galaxia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 3: En Camino**

[? am/pm] Desconocido

El incesante sonido de explosiones y disparos plásmidos era escuchado por todos dentro del bunker, nadie apartaba la vista de la única entrada y salida del mismo, humanos, una raza tan conflictiva entre sí misma, pero ahora, debían trabajar juntos, no importa lo que pasara, la batalla que se estaba librando arriba de ellos era estruendosa, los gritos de muchos otros también calaban el bunker, poniendo más nerviosos a los presentes, cuatro personas, aferradas a sus armas, un zumbido hacer girar a todos en dirección del sonido, un panel cristalino se enciende con las palabras "Ahora" escritas en un rojo fuerte.

La única mujer de aquel grupo sin pensarlo mucho se levanta y presiona un botón debajo del panel, estremeciendo todo el bunker, una gran sacudida hace reaccionar a los otros 3 presentes, el bunker se estaba… ¿Moviendo?

\- ¡Es momento!, ¡Asuman posiciones! -Decía la voz fémina mientras ella seguía en el panel, tecleando algo en su pantalla.

Los otros 3 rápidamente levantaron sus muñecas, desplegando un holograma parecido al panel de cristal del bunker, cada uno buscando algo en sus archivos.

-EX4880 en línea- Dijo en voz alta la chica hacia el panel, del cual una voz se escuchó respondiendo.

-Proceda a las coordenadas Mayor- el panel responde.

La chica levanta el brazo a la altura de su pecho desplegando el mismo holograma en forma de panel, solo que en este aparecía algo parecido a un control aviario, clásico en todos los aviones o avioneta, la chica toma ese control holográfico, que se había vuelo completamente sólido, con sus manos trata de dirigir la gran máquina, esta comienza a moverse, pero sin ventanas para ver donde se encontraba, todos estaban a ciegas.

_Objetivo a 400 metros…_

Se escucho la voz femenina proveniente del panel de la máquina.

No paso ni un segundo después del aviso cuando una gran sacudida voltea completamente el bunker hacia arriba, golpeando a todos dentro de la misma.

Mientras la chica veía todo muy lentamente, una voz imperceptible le calaba su cabeza.

\- ¡¿coronel?!- decía la voz masculina. – ¡La necesitan en comando! - mencionaba la voz cada vez más fuerte.

El escenario del frio y metálico bunker fue remplazado abruptamente por una cálida y confortable cama, en la cual reposaba la misma chica, con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo de su habitación.

Había despertado.

\- ¡Comando la necesita coronel! -Decía el hombre del otro lado de la puerta, insistente todo el tiempo, tocándola sin cesar.

-Te escuche, voy en un minuto- Replica la chica, sentándose en la cama, con la mirada perdida hacia el infinito ubicado en una baldosa metálica, pensando en el mal sueño que había tenido, los recuerdos ya pasados de ella que la seguían atormentando cuando menos lo quería, experiencias tan vividas que según ella nunca podría olvidar, total, lo mejor era no pensar en ello, así que su siguiente movimiento fue pararse de la cama para dirigirse al espejo que tenía enfrente, su mirada cansada lo decía todo, no lograba dormir muy bien, el cabello negro enmarañado daba a entender de su falta de cuidado, la piel ligeramente pálida por nunca exponerse a la luz de una estrella, solo al estéril lugar de la nave.

Ella realmente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo su cuidado personal, así que prosiguió a ponerse un casco negro hasta la frente, tapando el cabello en su totalidad, tras esto, solo salió para seguir con su rutina del día a día, la puerta se deslizo a un lado dejando ver a un hombre de complexión media parado en el marco, sostenía una tableta en sus manos, notablemente nervioso e impaciente, el ver a su coronel salir por la puerta se antepuso a ella, dándole la tableta a sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es ahora? ¿Exploración geológica en otro planeta? – Dijo la chica tomando la tableta encendiéndola con solamente mirarla, la tableta tan fina como un papel muestra 2 mensajes en su pantalla, ella toca el primero, empieza a leerlo.

_Mensaje recibido…_

_Proyecto Aurora:_

_La Sonda Aurora E245 acaba de encontrar vida en otro planeta._

_Coordenadas:_

_Galaxia del Compás, Cuadrante 73, Sistema Solar Nº244, Planeta Undae_

_Ascensión oblicua:502años:11meses:20dias:18horas:6minutos:23,2segundos_

_Declinación -32º _50′ 54″

-Esto es bueno, ¿Pero seguro que es necesario? – Menciona su coronel, encontrar vida orgánica en otro planeta era bueno, pero solamente sería una misión para recolectar bacterias de otro planeta árido, como siempre lo había hecho, pero al abrir el segundo mensaje, supo la verdadera importancia de esto, una nueva oportunidad, nueva esperanza en el horizonte.

_Mensaje recibido…_

_Proyecto Aurora:_

_La Sonda Aurora E245 acaba de encontrar vida inteligente._

_Datos recibidos: _

_32 tipos de flora del reino plantae._

_2 tipos de fauna del reino animalia._

_1 tipo de subespecie inteligente descendiente del reino animalia._

Abajo del mensaje estaban adjuntadas variedad de fotografías de todo lo que la sonda había encontrado, la última foto en particular fue la sorpresa, una fotografía de un pueblo rural, mostrando a sus residentes cuadrúpedos.

-Ahora entiende, somos los primeros, las flotas estadounidenses no reportaron nada de sus sondas Delta, tenemos una gran oportunidad coronel, para eso necesitamos que de la orden- Mencionaba rápidamente el hombre con entusiasmo.

La chica fue al centro de comando, el lugar estaba concurrido de personas, cada una trabajando en los datos nuevos que su sonda había enviado, al ver a su coronel la actividad ceso abruptamente, las miradas de todos se posaron sobre ella, esperando lo que iba a decir.

-Esta vez se nos concedió una gran oportunidad- Declara la chica mirando a los presentes. -No permitiremos otro error, confió en toda nuestra capacidad- Dice para consecuentemente inhalar aire y continuar, -Hoy una nueva esperanza se nos ha presentado, no lo volveremos a cometer nuestro error, a trabajar- Termino la chica, para ser recibida por todos con aplausos momentáneos, para sin perder tiempo volver a sus actividades.

\- Fer, fija curso a coordenadas lo más rápido que puedas – Dice la chica al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, haciendo que este se sentara en un panel para escribir unos instantes.

-Atención a las flotillas adyacentes, tenemos nuevas coordenadas, todos prepárense para salto- dijo al panel, confirmando que estaba enviando ese mensaje a las otras naves que estaban allí.

Un gran estruendo retumba en el centro de comando, tras un gran ventanal se nota claramente, la gran nave desplegaba 2 extremidades gigantescas, cada una cargando energía en dirección a sus puntas, la energía era acumulada en ambos extremos de las naves, el poder era tal que el mismo espacio se distorsionaba en la zona energética, la gran carga de energía es lanzada rectamente hacia el vacío espacio, todos expectantes esperan lo que saben que pasará, muy en la lejanía, una explosión es presenciada por todos, aquella explosión deja detrás un gran espacio de color negro puro.

-Necesito confirmación flotilla, portal abierto correctamente- Dice el hombre después de espectar el suceso energético, tras unos segundos, una voz se escucha a través del comunicador del panel.

_Flotas en línea._

-Flotas en línea coronel, necesito aprobación- Declara el hombre mirando a la chica.

La chica simplemente da un suspiro relajado. -Procedemos- Dice mirando el gran espacio negro denominado como "Portal".

Las flotas que se habían encontrado en el espacio profundo sin rumbo ahora encendían sus poderosos motores para volar hacia el portal, cada una de las ocho naves entraban en el portal, perdiéndose al instante, como por arte de "magia".

[10:11am] Everfree

No podían creer lo que estaban viendo, se había ido por completo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el objeto tan masivo que les había costado derribar, ese objeto que media casi una hectárea en dimensiones, ese objeto tan vistoso, ya no se encontraba ahí, simplemente se esfumo, tanto Luna como Night e incluso los guardias no veían nada en la zona en la que se supone estaba tan masivo objeto.

-No puede ser, lo vimos hace unos minutos, y ahora ¿¡Se fue!?- Decía Night pasando por los arboles derribados y escombros que había dejado el objeto al estrellarse, muchos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Night, tratando vagamente de buscar una solución lógica a esto.

Luna ya había alzado vuelo en busca de algunas señales del objeto, pero todo en vano, literalmente el objeto nunca estuvo ahí.

No puede ser posible, no puede ser posible, no puede ser posible, esa cosa estaba allí hace literalmente unos minutos, ahora no hay ni rastro de ello, todas las opciones que estoy pensando para darle una explicación son inútiles, no puedo pensar en otras cosas, tal vez estos seres pueden utilizar magia.

Caminando por el gran lugar que dejo el objeto, no puedo parar de pensar que utilizaron alguna clase de magia poderosa o que su tecnología es tan avanzada para lograr desvanecer su maldita nave en cuestión de segundos.

No puede ser posible.

-Night, tenemos que volver, el objeto desapareció completamente, debemos darle el aviso a mi hermana – Dijo Luna sacando a Night de sus pensamientos.

-Tiene razón princesa, pero esto no puede quedarse así- Replica Night siguiendo a su monarca devuelta a Ponyville.

-Créeme, no lo hará- Manifiesta Luna decidida trotando devuelta al pueblo.

[10:20am] Ponyville

_Integridad del descifrado al 62%..._

_No es posible continuar…_

La pequeña esfera termina de leer todos los libros, colocándolos en su estantería original, casi lograba descifrar el nuevo idioma, pero tenia que seguir con sus objetivos, saliendo de la casa, su sistema recibe un mensaje.

_Sonda F03 afirma vida inteligente…_

_Sonda F03 afirma vida inteligente de raza divergente a la original… _

No pasa ni un segundo para que la esfera comience a correr en la dirección de las coordenadas de la sonda, se encontraba un poco lejos, pero nada difícil para la esfera intrépida que nada paraba su camino.

[10:19am] Bosque aledaño a Canterlot

La esfera iridiscente surcaba los cielos buscando su directiva primaria, vida inteligente, la esfera se había desprendido de su misión original, ya que su base tuvo que activar su modo de emergencia, cosa que activo su IA con directiva primaria, la sonda Aurora ya había encontrado vida inteligente, así que a el le tocaba buscar mas indicios de la misma vida inteligente ya descubierta, cual fue la sorpresa para el aparato encontrar señales de actividad cerebrales solo dignas de seres inteligentes debajo de él, una rápida inspección dio lugar a avistar una entidad cuadrúpeda vagando solitariamente en medio del bosque, con su misión principal activada, procedió a bajar en la zona cercana al ser, para evitar ser visto, el descenso se completo al aferrarse a un árbol cercano.

La sonda escaneo al ser, pero no podía escanear a profundidad como Aurora, así que solo se limitó a morfología y composición, pero algo no cuadraba, aquel solitario ente no se componía como los seres inteligentes registrados por Aurora, esta composición se asemejaba como los demás al reino animalia, pero también muy fuertemente centrado a los artrópodos, el escaneo había mostrado una morfología equina excelente, pero con trozos invertebrados, falanges aéreos similares a los de un invertebrado volador, un exoesqueleto y una cámara de incubación.

La sonda envió estos datos a Aurora, era otra especie inteligente pero muy diferente a los demás, debía ser escaneada apropiadamente.

-No puede ser que me perdí en este condenado bosque- Espeta el ser cuadrúpedo conocido por todos como la Reina Chrysalis, antigua monarca de la ahora casi extinta raza de los cambiantes, tras su derrota por parte de la gran unicornio Starlight, se encontraba vagando sin rumbo destinada al exilio por todos, sin nada mas que hacer por el resto de su vida, se le había arrebatado todo, su colmena, su título, su propia vida, para ella le era imposible volver a iniciar una colmena por obvias razones.

Su larga caminata por el bosque no era por gusto propio, se le había expulsado de un pueblo cuando la encontraron robando la energía vital que ella necesitaba conocida como "amor", ella ya no poseía ni una cuarta parte de los poderes que antes tenía, haciéndola vulnerable a cualquiera que le hiciera frente.

Cansada de la caminata, descanso un momento sentándose en el piso, repasando una vez más todos los errores cometidos y las derrotas que había vivido.

-Esto ya no es vida, lo perdí todo, no tengo nada más que hacer- Se decía a sí misma la Reina, pero antes de continuar hablándose a ella misma, de un arbusto sale Aurora, la sonda se acerca a Chrysalis sin ningún temor.

Esta acción no asusta a Chrysalis, es más, estaba extrañada y curiosa por el pequeño ser que se acercaba a ella.

-Nunca había visto a un animal tan raro como tu- Dice Chrysalis viendo a la esfera acercarse sin problemas hacia ella.

_Intento de comunicación registrado…_

_Optimizando…_

La esfera emite el ruido leve de maquinaria y un pitido, dejando a la Reina aun mas confusa que antes, en todos sus años de existencia nunca avisto a esta clase de ser arácnido y esférico, peor aún esos extraños ruidos que hacía.

-Hola - Dice una voz femenina saliendo de la esfera levantando una de sus ocho extremidades en señal de saludo.

Chrysalis se sorprendió, ¡el pequeño animal podía hablar!, esto era bizarro, ¿Un animal hablándola a ella?, tal vez la falta de amor la estaba haciendo delirar, pero también pensó en que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que escuchaba un saludo dirigido a ella, si el animal era un poco inteligente, podría evitar perder su cordura hablando con el animal, mucho mejor que hablarse a sí misma.

-Hola, diminuto animal- Responde Chrysalis en un intento de entablar una conversación.

-Necesitar ayuda- Responde Aurora, ya que hablar con un ser nativo del planeta con experiencia con el lenguaje la ayudaría a terminar el descifrado de la barrera de lenguaje, para poder enviar los datos a sus creadores.

\- ¿Ayuda con qué? -Replica Chrysalis con curiosidad, aquel ser era inteligente de alguna manera, tenia que hablar un poco mas con ella.

-No entender palabras completas…Necesitar ayuda-Decía Aurora tratando de comprender el lenguaje del ser, solo lograba entender algunas palabras que la Reina le respondía.

\- ¿No me entiendes completamente?, ya veo – Musita Chrysalis, ¿Iba a enseñar a un animal a hablar correctamente?, ¿Que tan loco sonaba eso?, pero total, no tenia nada que perder, nada, así que giro su cuerpo para estar más cómoda, y empezó con algo simple. - ¿Qué quieres aprender? – Le pregunta a la esfera, esperando su respuesta.

Aurora logro entender que iba a enseñarle, busco en su base de datos verbos, conectores y todas las cosas que le faltaban en el diccionario, empezó con algo básico, con una extremidad señalo el césped, preguntando. - ¿Qué? –

-Césped- Replica la Reina, observando a la pequeña criatura, sabiendo que esto le iba a tomar tiempo.

[11:09am] Bosque aledaño a Canterlot

\- ¿Chrysalis? - Dice Aurora, señalando a la Reina de los cambiantes con una extremidad.

-Exacto- Menciona Chrysalis viendo a la esfera sentada frente a ella. - ¿Y tú, como te llamas? – Pregunta sabiendo ya que el animal estaba aprendiendo bastante rápido.

-Yo me nombro Aurora- Responde Aurora a su ahora profesora de lenguaje extraterrestre.

-Es: "Yo me llamo Aurora"- Le corrige Chrysalis, las conjugaciones de palabras aún estaban en falta, pero a ese ritmo, en una hora ya podría hablar como cualquiera en este mundo.

-Guardado- Dice Aurora, guardando toda la información en su base de datos.

_Integridad del descifrado al 88%..._

_Alerta…_

_Alerta…_

_Flotilla Victoria en órbita…_

_Llegada inminente…_

[11:09am] Sistema solar Nº244

Finalmente, sus creadores estaban llegando al sistema solar, ya tenía una conexión óptima para comunicarse con ellos, así que rápidamente envió todos los datos recopilados sobre la villa que había encontrado, más la información casi completa del descifrado del lenguaje y por supuesto, la extraña morfología de la maestra que estaba a su lado, todos estos datos rápidamente abandonaron el planeta.

Cerca del sistema solar una gran mancha negra se formaba, expandiéndose hasta alcanzar su tamaño máximo, consecuente a ello la flotilla de naves atraviesa el "Portal" arribando a su destino, una vez llegadas las 8 naves, la mancha se empieza a encoger, para perderse finalmente en unos segundos.

Dentro de la nave más grande, específicamente otra vez en el centro de comando, la coronel se encontraba hablando con los presentes. – Bien hecho a todos, ahora es momento de…- No pudo terminar su frase, ya que una oleada de mensajes llego al tablero principal, alarmando a todos.

-La sonda Aurora E245 está enviando datos coronel- dice un chico sentado casi al final de las consolas.

-Póngalas en pantalla holográfica- Ordena la chica, en un destello imágenes 3D de la sonda mostraban todos los nuevos hallazgos, el pueblo, sus habitantes, su idioma extraño, pero un documento completo llega en pantalla mostrando un gran diccionario.

-coronel, la sonda logro descifrar un 88% del idioma nativo del planeta, esto nos ahorra mucho tiempo- Responde una mujer hacia su coronel

-Perfecto, activen el camuflaje de las naves y prepárenme un grupo de 5 personas para hacer un primer contacto- Dice la chica caminando fuera de la sala, dejando a los demás trabajando.

La chica iba a preparar lo necesario para descender al planeta, esta vez había que ser rápido, pero mientras caminaba, una mano la sostiene del hombro, era aquel hombre que le dio el aviso de la sonda.

-coronel, necesito hablarle un momento a solas- Dice el hombre mirándola un poco desconcertado.

-Empieza de una vez, sabes que puedes dejar las formalidades fuera del centro, Al- Responde la chica mirando al hombre impaciente.

-Perdón Melisa, pero yo me crie para ser lo más formal posible- Replica el hombre el cual se encontraba mas a gusto hablando sin formalidades y rangos.

\- No hay problema Alberto, ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir? - Le dice la chica llamada Melisa a su compañero.

-Mira esto- Dice Al, dándole nuevamente la tableta, para que viera lo que había, -Alguien estuvo enseñándole al robot su lenguaje- Le menciona mientras ella ve la extraña morfología que tenia el ser que había estado enseñando a Aurora con el lenguaje, muchas diferencias remarcables, muy parecido a los residentes avistados en el pueblo, pero diferente en muchos otros aspectos físicos.

-Ya veo…- Le responde Melisa a su compañero. -Entonces, ¿Que sugieres? – Pregunta la chica viendo los datos.

-Pues para evitarnos el mismo problema que tuvimos en otros lugares parecidos, a parte de ser un ser completamente diferente a los encontrados, sugiero que hagas un primer contacto con el Protocolo Avatar- Le explica Alberto a su compañera, dejándola dubitativa sobre la petición.

-Protocolo Avatar, ¿Estás seguro de que no saldrá algo mal? - Le dice Melisa firmemente.

-Aurora nos envió todos los datos biológicos, esto será fácil, pero necesito tu aprobación, Melisa- Suplica Alberto, convencido en que su idea puede funcionar, sin ser invasivo con los nativos del planeta, así evitando muchos problemas anteriores que recuerda.

-Lo intentare, pero tienes 2 horas- Replica cortantemente Melisa, aun no tan convencida de utilizar el Protocolo Avatar.

Alberto emocionado, abandona el pasillo donde se encontraban, dejando a Melisa sola con sus pensamientos.

El "Protocolo Avatar", me pregunto si funcionara, cosa que no creo, Aurora tiene todos los datos sobre el ser, perteneciente a una casta de la Realeza, Exiliada, Reproducción ovípara, Sociedad basada en una mente colmena, impresionante, pero, aun así, no estoy segura de esto, solo espero que tengamos tiempo suficiente.

Tengo que hacerme pasar como uno de ellos, fácil, ¿Verdad?

_Mensaje Recibido…_

_La sonda Aurora descifro el idioma nativo al 98%..._

_Traductor implementándose…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 4: Reina Ámbar**

[12:42am] Bosque aledaño a Canterlot

\- ¿Tu raza se llama cambiante? – Pregunta la sonda Aurora, recopilando toda la información posible sobre la historia tan peculiar de su maestra de idioma.

-En efecto Aurora, pero ahora mismo soy la ultima de mi especie, todos mis súbditos me abandonaron por ese unicornio Starlight- Explicaba frustrantemente Chrysalis recordando a Starlight, la que la había sumido en esta miseria.

-Entonces, ¿Los unicornios son amenazas? – Pregunta Aurora, analizando la información y enviándola a donde sus creadores.

-Todos los Ponys son una amenaza, solo piensan en ellos y su gente, mi especie necesita amor para sobrevivir, ellos no lo entienden, ahora que los que quedaban se convirtieron en seres coloridos y sin falta de amor soy la única que se negó a tan horrible transformación- Explica Chrysalis, recordando los eventos que había vivido, la decisión de no convertirse en un ser colorido y amistoso, realmente, la mejor decisión que había tomado en todos sus siglos de vida.

-Entiendo…- Menciona Aurora, mientras archivaba los datos para enviarlos fuera del planeta, pero un mensaje llega a su sistema antes de poder continuar.

_Mensaje recibido…_

_Protocolo Avatar activado…_

_Confirmar coordenadas…_

\- ¡Es momento! – Exclama Aurora, extrañando a Chrysalis por tan abrupta forma de hablar.

\- ¿Momento de qué? – Pregunta la cambiante con curiosidad, el pequeño animal estaba deslumbrante de alegría, saltaba por todos lados, entusiasmada por alguna razón.

\- ¡Mis creadores llegaran aquí pronto, tienes que conocerlos! - Replica felizmente Aurora, saltando hacia un árbol, para luego enviar un mensaje.

_Coordenadas confirmadas a 100 metros de posición actual…_

¿Sus creadores?, entonces esta pequeña criatura es el golem de alguien, sabía que no podría ser un animal, debo tener cuidado, si acaso sus creadores son Ponys, debo salir de aquí, pero si es algún grifo o dragón podre pedir un poco de ayuda, aunque me cueste el orgullo de Reina.

[11:36am] Sistema solar Nº244, Flotilla Victoria

-Explícame lo mas importante- Dice Melisa viendo el gran acuario con 6 seres cuadrúpedos de color negro dentro.

-Mira, los 4 que vez ahí, según Aurora, son la casta de soldado u obrero común, conocido según su maestra como Drones-Trata de explicar Alberto a su compañera, evitando entrar en profundidad para evitar agobiarla. -El del centro, será tu Avatar, es una copia exacta de la casta de la realeza, llamada la Reina- Decía mostrando cada Avatar en el tanque.

\- ¿Algo más que deba saber? – Musita Melisa, tratando de comprender la información que estaba recibiendo.

-Pues deberás actuar como una Reina y necesitaras a tus súbditos, así que iras con los nuestros- Dijo Alberto mientras abría la puerta dejando pasar a 4 chicos y una chica, todos ellos eran conocidos por ella, sus amigos de mucho tiempo.

Melisa contenta abraza a sus amigos, los cuales corresponden el gesto de amistad con felicidad.

-Lista para la misión "Mi reina"- bromea uno de sus compañeros de baja estatura con cabello frondoso y negro.

-Roberto, no es momento- Replica la chica mientras abrazaba a un compañero de cabellera rubia y tez blanca. -Walter, ¿No te encontrabas en la flota europea? – le dice luego de soltarlo del abrazo.

-Tuve que hacerme una transferencia luego de que recibí el mensaje de nuestra sonda Aurora- Le replica sonriendo mirando a los otros. -Todos lo hicimos, esta es una nueva oportunidad, no podemos dejarnos de brazos cruzados esperando que las cosas pasen como si nada-Termina explicando.

-Melisa, Alberto nos lo propuso, obviamente no nos negamos- Dice la chica parecida a ella solo que con el cabello menos "Accidentado".

-Somos amigos, eso es suficiente Ana- Replica la coronel a su compañera.

-Lucas, Luis, ninguna palabra a su coronel- Musita Ana observando a los mencionados parados detrás de los demás.

-Pues, a decir verdad, no quería utilizar un avatar, al igual que Lucas- Responde el chico, mirando a su compañero el cual asiente con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Y viéndolos mas de cerca, y luego de haber observado la información de la materia oscura, me suena que son inestables- Responde el chico que previamente asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Materia oscura? - Pregunta Melisa viendo a Alberto, para que este le diera la explicación.

-Lo olvidaba, estos seres controlan la materia oscura naturalmente, de ahí los grandes cuernos que poseen, pero no es de preocuparse, la materia completa del planeta se basa en materia oscura, así que una vez dentro de sus avatares, trataran de controlarla, es fácil, como nuestros exoesqueletos mas avanzados, es solo cuestión de formar materia y controlarla para el usuario.

Sencillo.

Una hora había pasado, y en el campo de pruebas estaban los 5 "Drones" y su "Reina" practicando sus habilidades con la materia oscura.

-Esto sería más fácil con el exoesqueleto, solo extendía mi mano y lo que quisiera ya estaba ahí- Habla Walter, con su avatar de Dron, tratando de mover una taza en una mesa metálica.

En el cuarto había un gran ventanal, por donde unos cuantos científicos de bata observaban y analizaban todo lo que hacían, uno de ellos era Alberto, el cual toca la pantalla del panel y responde, haciéndose escuchar por un altavoz dentro de la otra habitación.

-Lo entendemos, pero esto que estamos haciendo es 100% biológico, y necesita entrenamiento- Explica Alberto por el altavoz.

Melisa trataba de desaparecer un cojín, se concentraba todo lo que podía, pero solamente podía hacerlo levitar, cosa que también era un logro.

Vamos, sé que puedo, desaparece, desaparece, es imposible, se necesita demasiado esfuerzo con estos cuerpos, aparte que apenas logre caminar correctamente con cuatro extremidades.

Mi cuerpo de "Reina" es demasiado grande comparado a los de mis amigos, aparte que ellos son completamente negros con alas insectoides color café, mientras que yo soy muy llamativa, coraza color ámbar, y el cabello del mismo color, y tal parece que mi falta de peinado me siguió hasta este cuerpo, lo que faltaba.

Mientras Alberto anotaba en su tableta los datos que iba obteniendo, un mensaje le llega abruptamente, al abrirlo y leerlo, algunas piezas del rompecabezas que lo agobiaba se pusieron en su lugar.

_Mensaje recibido…_

_La sonda Aurora descubrió el proceso metabólico energético de la ahora raza denominada "Cambiantes" y la raza original ahora denominada "Ponys" …_

_Al parecer, estos seres a base de materia oscura deben extraer dicho material de otro ser que también sea a base de la materia oscura, ellos lo llaman "Amor", el proceso biológico realizado por sus organismos genera cantidades de materia oscura, pero en los seres con cuernos, este proceso ha evolucionado, dando lugar al control de materia oscura en todas sus formas y en el caso particular de los cambiantes, la posibilidad de cambiar de forma física instantáneamente._

_El proceso para esta especie es también llamada "Magia" a la falta de una explicación menos fantástica. _

Alberto estaba impresionado, una raza que dominaba completamente el uso de materia oscura, era obvio pensar eso, ya que este sistema solar es bombardeado con materia oscura cada segundo, aunque en pequeñas cantidades, logro evolucionar a una especie para que pudiera aprovecharse de ello.

Entonces miro a sus compañeros esforzándose con sus avatares, y una idea entro en su mente, viendo un pequeño frasco en su estante metálico, vio la inscripción digital que tenía, "Materia oscura concentrada, uso solo en exoesqueletos", la tomo con la mano, y procedió a meterlo en una abertura, el sistema de ventilación, tapándose la nariz y la boca, presiono el botón del frasco, al estar herméticamente sellado, el materia escapo rápidamente por el conducto, Alberto volvió al ventanal, esperando los resultados.

Melisa trataba con todo su ser, el cojín no desaparecía, intento tras intento se frustraba aún más, pero como una pequeña brisa, ella sintió un aumento energético, proveniente de su largo cuerno, era como morfina, la hacia sentir mas ligera al momento de usar sus "Poderes", ese sentimiento de alivio que sintió fue gratificante en muchos sentidos, mas cuando alzo la mirada para ya no lograr divisar al cojín, había desaparecido.

-Lo lograste, el cojín apareció por aquí- respondía Walter señalando con su casco al cojín que reapareció en una esquina.

Ella trato de mirar su cuerno, pensando como lo había logrado, y por qué sintió ese alivio de un momento a otro.

[12:35am] Sistema solar Nº244, Flotilla Victoria

\- ¡Lo hiciste! - Grito el cambiante Lucas, viendo a Alberto dentro de la cámara de pruebas.

Alberto se tambaleo un poco, pero tras unos instantes, un destello mostro a quien era realmente, Melisa, había adoptado la forma de su amigo por unos instantes, tan increíble, ya que eso se podía hacer normalmente con un exoesqueleto, pero esto era realmente diferente, era un proceso biológico, una cosa muy diferente.

-Creo que están listos para este contacto, mandare a preparar una capsula- Menciona el verdadero Alberto detrás del ventanal, saliendo por una puerta dejando a los Avatares solos.

-Recuerdo que mi bisabuelo me contaba como su bisabuelo le relataba de seres parecidos a nosotros, no así, un poco similares, según recuerdo los llamaban "Caballos"- Dice Walter cambiando su forma al de un ser parecido a los caballos, pero no tan bien definido, guiándose solamente por sus recuerdos.

-Estas hablando de la era Pentaceno, de nuestro antiguo planeta de origen- Responde Luis, recordando los archivos viejos que encontraba y leía.

-En la escuela me enseñaron eso, siempre quise visitar esa reliquia de planeta- Replica Ana, pensando en aquel pequeño planeta que vio solamente en imágenes, una esfera llamada tierra, que ahora solo era un recuerdo de muchos y mas ahora, una medida universal de masas.

Una voz se escucha por el altavoz, esta era la IA, que hablaba con su voz femenina.

_Coronel y su equipo, la capsula esta lista para abordar…_

Tras unos minutos, los avatares cuadrúpedos se encontraban en una capsula medianamente grande, los 5 Drones estaban sentados en las sillas de cuero sintético, con cinturones abrochados, Melisa se encontraba hablando con Alberto los últimos detalles.

-Bien, repite tu historia y coartada Melisa- Dice Alberto a la chica mientras ella se abrochaba con "Magia" el cinturón de seguridad.

-Soy la Reina Ámbar, tengo 2100 años, exiliada de mis tierras, vagando sola con mis 4 drones, desconozco las tierras en las que me encuentro, necesito una guía por el lugar, averiguar mas sobre los lugareños- Explicaba Melisa, a lo cual Alberto le esboza una sonrisa.

-Aun no puedo superar tu extraña voz doble, parece de esas maquinas antiguas que dan escalofríos- Dice su compañero Roberto haciéndose burla de tan extraña voz exclusiva de Melisa y su Avatar de Reina.

-Instale sus herramientas biológicas en sus cascos para fácil acceso, sus traductores están sincronizados con sus conexiones cerebrales, su misión es sencilla, averiguar todo lo que se pueda sobre su especie y la otra, reactivar la nave de Aurora y si es posible, evitar ser descubiertos en el proceso, podría causar pánico entre los habitantes, no queremos otro Kepler-70- Afirma Alberto, saliendo de la capsula.

Todo ya estaba listo, la capsula enciende los propulsores, desprendiéndose la nave, en dirección a la orbita de Undae, el extraño planeta con vida inteligente, el viaje fue corto, ya que en un momento ya estaban entrando en la atmosfera del planeta.

_Camuflaje activo al 100%..._

_Propulsores magnéticos activados…_

_Iniciando descenso hacia coordenadas de confirmación de sonda Aurora…_

En pocos segundos ya se encontraban aterrizando, todos estaban concentrados en su misión, ya que eran profesionales, y esta misión era importante.

La nave desciende lentamente en el bosque, sin hacerse notar, evitando todo tipo de ruido generado por el mismo o colisión con algún objeto no deseado.

_Aterrizaje completo…_

Las puertas de la capsula se abren, dejando entrar el aire fresco y la radiante luz del sol, para todos era increíble, había pasado tiempo desde que vieron un planeta así vibrante de vida y prosperidad, el asombro era claro cuando salieron de la capsula que seguidamente cerró sus puertas y desvaneciéndose en el acto, todos contemplaban cada centímetro del bosque, desde lo más ínfimo como una flor o el césped, hasta tocar con sus cascos los troncos de los árboles, el aire natural entrando a sus pulmones equinos era tan satisfactoria sensación que se quedaron ahí, respirando mirando el cielo celeste, el silencio y tranquilidad no duro mucho, Aurora se asomo por un arbusto, con su ojo deslumbrando felicidad, los cambiantes y su reina observaron al ser el cual los registro rápidamente.

-Aurora, eres tú, que tan hermoso lugar encontraste- Dijo Melisa tomando con su magia a la esfera y acercándola hacia ella.

\- ¿Por qué son Avatares? - Pregunta curiosamente Aurora, sorprendiendo a Walter y Ana de su capacidad para hablar.

-Veo que te optimizaste para hablar, me alegra que estés desarrollando tu IA- Responde la chica dejando a Aurora en el suelo.

-No sabia que las Auroras se optimizaban para hablar- Musita Walter tomando a la sonda con su magia, observándola con detalle por todos lados.

Ana toma a Aurora con su magia y le responde, -Aurora, iniciamos el protocolo Avatar para evitar ser invasivos en el primer contacto- Le dice, a lo cual, Aurora entiende perfectamente, una vez es bajada a suelo empieza a saltar energéticamente.

-Deben conocer a Chrysalis, ella me ayudo a descifrar el idioma nativo- Declara Aurora, mientras se mete en los arbustos.

Era el momento, los presentes, tomaron aire, preparándose para encontrarse con un ser inteligente tras varios años, Melisa camina primero adentrándose en los arbustos por donde Aurora había entrado, siendo seguido por sus compañeros, muchas preguntas se formulaban en sus cabezas, si tal vez los considerara hostiles, o no sea de su agrado, las opciones eran muchas.

Chrysalis estaba sentada en una roca, viendo en qué dirección había ido el golem, pensaba que la había perdido de vista, pero cuando menos se lo esperó, Aurora sale de unos arbustos, feliz y contenta como siempre y se dirige a la reina rápidamente.

-Están aquí- Exclama la esfera, apuntando a los arbustos de donde había salido.

Chrysalis se levanta, esperando con todo su ser, que no fuera un Pony aquel que estaba por salir de los arbustos, un dragón, un grifo, cualquiera de ellos valía para ella, pero cuando los arbustos se movieron y salieron las dichosas entidades, ella quedo completamente paralizada, tenía que ser la falta de amor, no había otra explicación, era imposible, ya estaba completamente loca, ¿Había perdido la cordura?, 5 cambiantes color café, hacia mucho que no los veía y… su Reina, extremadamente parecida a ella, con colores ámbar, diablos, incluso era más hermosa que ella a ojos de su raza, acaso, ¿Acaso habían más cambiantes en Equestria?, no sabia que sentir a continuación, ella era una Reina sin colmena, exiliada, y con mucha falta de amor, ¿Qué debía hacer cuando se encuentre con alguien de su misma casta?, nunca había pensado en eso, nunca en sus años de existencia había visto a otra Reina cambiante, pues pensaba que ella era la única.

Pues nunca más.

-Buenos días- Dice la Reina Ámbar, tratando de quedar bien y comprobando positivamente si su traductor funcionaba perfectamente.

-H-Hola- Replica Chrysalis, apenas habiendo formulado la anterior palabra, ella estaba mirando el césped, asimilando todo lo que podía.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunta preocupada Ámbar, parece que, de alguna forma, la reina cambiante estaba en shock.

-Solo necesito, pensar un poco- Musito Chrysalis, sentándose en el césped.

¡¿Qué hago?!, ¡¿Qué hago?!, ¡¿Qué hago?!, ¡¿Qué hago?!, esta intentando hablar conmigo, que debo decir, que debo decir, que debo decir, ¿Preguntarle su nombre?, puede ser, pero debo recuperar mi compostura, no debo desmoronarme, tu eres la Reina de los cambiantes… bueno de una colmena de cambiantes, ella es mi salvación, puede ayudarme, es formal al hablar, no me trato como hostil, después de todo, somos de la misma raza, nos ayudamos entre nosotros, ¿Cierto?.

Tras pensar un poco, Chrysalis recupero su sanidad mental, incorporándose del césped, preparándose para hablar formalmente. -Soy la Reina Chrysalis, me da no sabes cuanto gusto ver a otros cambiantes aquí, pensé que yo era la última-Dice Chrysalis, habiendo superado su shock, era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

Melisa al escuchar eso, empieza a meterse en su papel y responde, - También es un gusto encontrarla aquí, soy la Reina Ámbar- Termina diciendo Melisa presentándose ante Chrysalis.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿De qué zona proviene? - Dice Chrysalis curiosa por saber mas de la otra Reina.

-Déjame decirte que mis tierras están muy lejanas, yo y mis drones fuimos exiliados, por seres que destruyeron nuestra colmena- Explica Melisa con melancolía, tratando de que la Reina crea esa historia.

No podía creerlo, aquella Reina había sufrido casi el mismo destino que ella, empatizando la situación, cuido un poco sus palabras para seguir preguntando.

\- ¿Conoces a otras colmenas? - Pregunta Chrysalis, esperando que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

Y fueron acertadas.

-Lamentablemente no, nunca me tope con otras colmenas u otros cambiantes, hasta ahora- Replica Ámbar viendo a Chrysalis. -Si podrías ser tan amable de guiarme por estos extraños paramos, estaría muy agradecida- Termina diciendo Ámbar.

-Lo haría con gusto, pero, estoy a falta de amor, y también estos paramos están infestados de Ponys, cosa que no es en absoluto bueno- Le dice Chrysalis en un intento de que la otra Reina la ayude con su problema de amor.

Melisa comprendía que el amor no es nada más que energía procesada con materia oscura, así que le faltaba las fuerzas necesarias, pero entonces recordó a Alberto…

-El amor logra generar más energía y consecuentemente más poder físico y mental, así que provisionare al equipo con estas cargas de energía concentrada, utilícenlos cuando se sientan débiles- Explica Alberto mostrándoles las cargas que en el instante son cargadas al implante biológico de melisa para ser usados.

Volviendo al presente, Melisa piensa en desplegar una carga al suelo, su sistema neuronal hace reaccionar al implante biológico, el cual, como un cerebro, recibe la misma orden, y despliega velozmente la carga, saliendo de su casco, asustando incluso a sus compañeros, esta nube levemente morada se disipa rápidamente.

Chrysalis de repente siente una subida de energía gigantesca, la otra Reina de alguna manera, había soltado una carga masiva de amor, impresionada por tal acción le pregunta, - ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

-Es natural de nosotros- Responde Melisa nerviosa, tratando de colar la idea rápidamente.

Su raza no dejaba de sorprenderla, Chrysalis acababa de conocer a una Reina que sin cambios coloridos ni nada de esas falacias, producía su propio amor para ella y sus súbditos, era impresionante, debía ayudarla también y seguir a su lado, si lograba enseñarle lo malos que eran los Ponys, puesto que Ámbar parece que no los conociera, podrían hacer un plan para que ambas tomaran por sorpresa a los Ponys, ella tenía 5 súbditos, podía empezar una nueva colmena, y si Ámbar le prestaba un dron, ella también podría rehacer su colmena una vez más, tantas nuevas posibilidades que Chrysalis tenía en mente, pero primero debía ganarse la confianza de lo que tendría que ser ahora.

¿Su nueva amiga?


	5. Chapter 5

Gielinor=Undae

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 5: Avances**

[12:46am] Hospital de Ponyville

El dolor ya era casi imperceptible, pero aun lo sentía, no puedo moverme, ¿Qué sucedió?, logré derribar el objeto, vi cómo se desprendía una parte de él, en ese momento el cuerno me quemaba, estaba utilizando demasiada magia, sí, pero nunca me había sentido de esa manera, el estruendo que el objeto dejo escapar, provoco el dolor, no tenía ninguna idea de lo que pudo hacer sido, pero lo que si supe después de dar todo mi esfuerzo.

Me desmaye.

Caí rendida, no sé qué sucedió después, lo que sé es que estoy en una cama, seguramente del hospital de Ponyville, el agotamiento no me permite moverme, apenas estoy logrando abrir los ojos, escucho a la princesa Luna vagamente, está hablando muy nerviosa y exaltada, raro para ella.

Luego escucho una voz que me alegraba escuchar, Celestia, parece que está respondiendo a Luna tranquilamente, como siempre lo hace, escucho una tercera voz, no logro deducir de quien se trata, el también esta exaltado, necesito saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo, debo tratar de hacer el esfuerzo, tal vez necesitan de mi ayuda, además de la curiosidad de saber que trae a la princesa Luna y a la tercera voz tan exaltados y nerviosos.

Los ojos de una exhausta Twilight se abren lentamente, divisando lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación, su maestra Celestia estaba hablando acaloradamente con su hermana y aquel unicornio que vio en el puesto de avanzada cuando llego, tal pareciera que Luna y el unicornio estaba tratando de convencer sobre algo a la princesa Celestia.

Antes de que pudiera escuchar el tema de conversación entre los tres individuos, la alicornio color blanco nota que su estudiante había despertado del letargo que duro unas horas, ignorando a su hermana y al unicornio trotó hacia la alicornio morada, fundiéndola en un gran abrazo, Twilight no se resistió para nada, le correspondió el abrazo, durando unos segundos, tras separarse, Twilight notó algo que era raro ver, lagrimas, lagrimas provenientes de la monarca blanca, por mas que ella tratara, no podía articular ninguna palabra o frase, dejándola impotente, necesitaba saber que ocurría, pero Celestia comenzó a hablar con la voz resquebrajada.

-Oh, Twilight, no sabes lo contenta que estoy al verte despierta, pasaron muchas cosas mientras quedaste inconsciente- Dijo Celestia evitando el nudo en su garganta, al recordar la delicada situación de Twilight, ¿Cómo iba a contarle?

-Twilight, nos alegra verte mejor- Menciona Luna la cual olvido por un momento la situación del exterior.

Twilight al verse incapaz de hablar, asintió con la cabeza.

El unicornio se había quedado atrás, no quería entrometerse entre las tres princesas, así que guardo silencio mientras las observaba, esperando el momento para poder hablar, pero entonces, su máxima mandataria hablo.

-Luna, Night, necesito hablar con Twilight a solas por un momento, si me permiten- Dice Celestia.

-No hay problema hermana- Replica Luna a su hermana.

Extrañados, Luna junto a Night abandonan la habitación, extrañando de igual forma a Twilight, una vez cerrada la puerta, Celestia suspira levemente para girarse en dirección a Twilight, mientras ella la veía con confusión, ¿Qué iba a decirle?

-Twilight, sé que acabaste de despertar, pero es de suma importancia que sepas lo que te diré- Le dice Celestia mirando a su alumna con tristeza en su mirada.

La curiosidad inundaba a Twilight, que tan impactante tenía que ser la notica para tener a Celestia triste, sea lo que fuere, estaba a punto de oírla.

-Twilight, me temo que perdiste tu habilidad mágica, los médicos están tratando de buscarle una razón, pero lo que me dijeron fue contundente…No podrás volver a usar magia- Termina diciendo Celestia, esperando la peor reacción de Twilight.

¿No podre volver a usar magia nunca más?, la revelación de la noticia afecto mucho a Twilight, un estaba asimilándolo, ¿Había perdido toda su magia después de tal hazaña con el objeto?, ¿Cómo era posible eso?, si lo que su maestra acababa de contarle era cierto, entonces, toda la energía mágica que tenía, se desvaneció, las últimas palabras que le acababa de decir calaban su mente, dejándola triste, el saber que nunca podría volver a hacer magia, desde teletransportarse hasta alzar un simple libro, todas esas tareas y acciones que las realizaba con normalidad día tras día, nunca volvería a ser igual.

Los segundos pasaron, y las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos, el cansancio no la dejo ni sollozar un poco, Celestia al ver a su alumna sufriendo, solo pudo acercarse a ella, de igual forma con lágrimas y abrazarla una vez más, compartiendo el dolor que sufría en esos momentos, consolando a la alicornio morada.

Los minutos pasaron, ellas aún se encontraban en el consolador abrazo, Twilight poco a poco dejaba de llorar, comprendiendo que su vida ya no sería la de antes, pero magia o no, ella seguiría con su vida normal, esto solo era un obstáculo que acababa de superar.

Twilight se separó del abrazo, articulando una frase, esos minutos que habían pasado fueron suficientes para que Twilight recobrara un poco de energía, así que, juntando un poco más, logro hablarle a su maestra.

-No… No se preocupe princesa, sé que no volverá a ser nada normal, pero tengo que ser fuerte, tanto para mi como para los demás- Le dijo Twilight frotándose los ojos, quitando los últimos rastros de lágrimas de su rostro.

Celestia no podía estar tan contenta y orgullosa de Twilight, su gran capacidad comprender las situaciones y afrontarlas como se debe.

-Juro que hare lo imposible para hacer que tu magia vuelva-Declara Celestia, nada era imposible, si ella indagaba y pedía ayuda a los indicados, podría revertir el estado en el que se encontraba Twilight, antes de seguir pensando, la misma le hace una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con el objeto que derribamos? – Pregunta la alicornio morada, pensando en que tal vez ya lo encontraron e investigándolo, por que de lo poco que recordaba, el objeto de color iridiscente era lo que mas resaltaba, no fue un meteoro, fue algo con dimensiones perfectas, no catalogable como cuerpo celeste.

-Tenia que hablarte sobre eso, Luna y su compañero volvieron del bosque hace unos minutos, pero no logre comprender muy bien la situación, hasta que Luna me dijo contundentemente: "El objeto desapareció de un momento a otro, no dejo ningún rastro mas que el de arboles tumbados en la zona- Explicaba Celestia lo más fácil de comprender, evitando rodeos innecesarios, puesto que su hermana y Night relataron su experiencia desde su salida hasta su partida.

Twilight, pensando en una razón por la cual el objeto se desvaneciera, ignoro por un momento a su maestra, que de igual manera estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Pensaba que tal vez el artefacto se destrozo al impactar con el suelo, idea que fue descartada ya que según lo que Luna dijo, no había rastro de que hubiera estado ahí, opto por la opción mágica de que alguien o algo desapareció el objeto con magia, tal vez para llevárselo, o también para encubrirlo por causa desconocida, incluso si fuera por mero aburrimiento o diversión.

Entonces analizando mejor lo que pensó al último, un nombre le llego a la mente, aquel que tal vez podría ser la causa de este fenómeno.

Discord.

[12:59am] Bosque aledaño a Canterlot

\- ¿2100 años?, viviste mucho mas que yo- Decía Chrysalis, mientras ella y Ámbar estaban caminando por el bosque, seguidos detrás por los drones de la misma.

-Si, me sorprende que nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado- Replica Melisa, hablando un poco con ella, tratando de ser especifica y cuidando sus palabras, puesto que tenia que lograr que su historia no se contradijera a sí misma, eso sí, hablando con la formalidad de una Reina en todo aspecto.

-Yo recorrí casi toda Equestria y nunca vi signos de otros cambiantes, por esa razón llegue a pensar que solo era yo y mi colmena- Relataba Chrysalis, haciendo comprender a Ámbar de que nunca logro encontrar otros cambiantes en todos sus siglos de existencia.

-Pues mi colmena se ubicaba por una zona polar muy arriba de estas tierras- Dijo Melisa, sabiendo que seguramente casi nadie se logro acercar por esas zonas.

\- ¿Es decir que vienes más allá de las montañas de cristal? - Pregunta Chrysalis, las inexploradas zonas de las montañas de cristal eran cuna de muchas historias y mitos de Equestria, nadie lograba explorarlas por completo, realmente Ámbar había viajado mucho después de ser Exiliada. – ¿Puedo preguntarte quienes te exiliaron? - Le dijo Chrysalis con curiosidad, por que para ser cambiantes que generan su propio amor y por ende su energía, los que la exiliaron debieron ser una gran amenaza.

Melisa pensó un momento, tenia que inventar seres que sobrepasaran el poder que tenia esta raza, cosa que era un problema, así que se apresuró y le respondió.

-Fueron criaturas muy terroríficas, eran inmunes a la magia de cualquier clase, sometieron a todos mientras la Luna aun estaba en el firmamento, fue una gran tragedia, solo nosotros logramos escapar, luego de perder la colmena nos vimos obligados a recorrer por estas extrañas tierras, evitando a cualquier ser que intentara toparse con nosotros, hasta que nuestro golem logro encontrarte- Explico Ámbar, a lo cual, Aurora salto encima de su lomo, mientras felizmente veía todo lo que podía divisar.

-Ya veo, me apena saber que tu colmena fue completamente destruida, ¿Pero ya pensaste donde iniciaras una nueva? – Musito Chrysalis, esperando que fuera en zonas que ella conociera, para poder seguir armando su nuevo plan.

-Pues al desconocer estas tierras, aun no tengo intenciones de volver a forma una colmena, no hasta encontrar un lugar seguro para mis súbditos y yo- Respondió formalmente Melisa, un poco confundida, ya que le había explicado perfectamente a Chrysalis que esta zona era completamente desconocida por ella y lógicamente no lo haría en zonas con peligros.

-Cierto, lo olvidaba, pero debes mantenerte a raya con los Ponys, ellos pueden ser peores que cualquier criatura terrorífica que hayas visto- Dice Chrysalis, tratando de hacerla entender de que eran un peligro.

\- Y estos ponys, ¿Qué tienen de malvado? - Pregunta Melisa, comprendiendo la información que escuchaba de la otra Reina.

-Pues ellos son muy generosos, afectuosos, utilizan el "Poder de la amistad" para resolver todos sus problemas- Declara la Reina cambiante, con repudio en sus palabras, pues recordó nuevamente todas las veces que fue derrotada con "Amistad o Amor".

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malvado eso? - Contestó Ámbar, pues por obvias razones la amistad y amor no eran de esa clase de maldad que pensaba.

-Pues que es completamente inaceptable que seres como nosotros sucumban ante tal desagradable comportamiento- Respondió, le extrañaba que a Ámbar no le resulte malvado esas acciones de parte de los Ponys.

-Pues nosotros siempre vivimos de esa manera- Rebatió Ámbar, haciendo de Chrysalis la mire con extrañeza y algo de repudio, Ámbar entonces trato de que Chrysalis comprendiera que eso no era del todo malo, así que siguió. – Nuestra sociedad se basa en ello, si nos llevamos bien el uno con otro, nuestra sociedad prevalece mucho mas tiempo, nuestra colmena duró 2009 años, ¿Qué me dice ahora? - Respondió desafiándola.

Chrysalis no sabia que responder, si era cierto lo que le decía, su colmena de 2009 años logro sustentarse gracias a la manera misma en la que se comportar los Ponys, inaceptable para ella, pero viendo que su colmena solo duro unas cuantas décadas, y la de Ámbar duro milenios, ¿Entonces realmente debía reconsiderar su manera de pensar?

\- ¿Entonces, como funcionaba tu colmena? - Pregunta Chrysalis el saber que es posible adoptar las costumbres Ponys y usarlas en su beneficio.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder la pregunta apropiadamente, ambas Reinas tocaron el suelo de roca extraño, pulido y formado, un camino hecho de las mismas, pero incluso antes que pudieran verse intrigadas, un grito llamo la atención de todos, una pegaso color celeste las había visto, y no tardo en asustarse al ver no solo una, si no 2 Reinas cambiantes, el pavor la consumió y se fue gritando, troto lo más rápido que podio hacia la lejanía, en dirección a Canterlot que se divisaba en la montaña lejana.

Chrysalis dio un salto y comenzó a volar, mientras Ámbar vio como la cambiante atrapo en poco tiempo a la yegua, inmovilizada, fue arrebatada de todo su amor, y dejada en el suelo, Melisa y sus compañeros veían la escena, mientras que los compañeros de Melisa no cambiaron sus expresiones, ella tampoco, no se inmuto un poco, por que lamentablemente, así era la vida, lo que si podía hacer era ayudar a la pegaso una vez fuera soltada por su cazadora.

Una vez drenada por su atacante, la pobre pegaso se incorporó débilmente, en un vago intento de escapar, pero toda su energía había sido drenada, Chrysalis se aparto cuando vio a Ámbar acercarse con una mirada indiferente hacia la Pony, cuando se acercó, la pegaso aterrada trato una vez más de escapar, fallado en el intento, mientras Ámbar se acercaba aún más, la pegaso solamente cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

Sintió una gran carga de energía subiendo por todo su ser, y al abrir los ojos vio como la cambiante de color ámbar le extendía el casco para levantarla.

-No tengas miedo, déjame ayudarte- Le dijo tranquilamente Melisa, esperando que confiara en ella.

La pegaso aun con miedo levanto su casco en su dirección y mientras la ayudaba a levantarse le pregunto.

\- ¿N-No me h-harás daño? – Pregunto aun con miedo en sus palabras.

-Te devolví todo tu amor, espero que puedas confiar en mi- Le dijo Melisa mientras terminaba de incorporar a la pegaso.

-Pero, Pero, eres un cambiante- decía temerosa viendo a la Reina detenidamente.

-Lo sé, debes disculpar a mi amiga Chrysalis, realmente no quiso hacerte eso- Respondió Melisa mirando a Chrysalis la cual solo estaba ahí parada.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?, esa pegaso iba a alertar de nuestra presencia a los otros, tuve que drenarla para evitarlo, y ahora, Ámbar le devolvió todo su amor y esta conversando con ella, ¿Que nada más puede ponerse loco?

Mientras Chrysalis estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Ámbar termino de hablar con la pegaso, ella la llevo ante sus compañeros y la presento.

-Súbditos, ella es Sprinkle Medley, un pony pegaso- Presento Melisa a la pegaso que aun con un poco de miedo estaba mirando a los cambiantes, los noto muy diferentes a la vez que atacaron Canterlot, no estaban con sed de sangre, no tenían expresiones malvadas, no parecían los cambiantes normales, eso la calmo un poco, pero seguía sintiendo el peligro latente aquella otra Reina que casi tomo Canterlot hacia tiempo.

-Escucha, Sprinkle, no quiero que nos temas, pero tampoco podemos dejarte ir- Explico Melisa, a lo cual la pegaso volvió a sentir miedo, no la dejarían ir de ninguna manera, pensaba en extender sus alas y volar lo más lejos y rápido posible, pero sabía que fracasaría.

\- ¿Por qué? - Musito la pegaso a punto de llorar.

-Entiende que somos cambiantes, y si le dices a alguien, vendrán a nosotros, cosa que no queremos- Explicaba Melisa, haciendo que comprenda la gravedad del asunto.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo me quedare con ustedes? - Dijo perdiendo las esperanzas de escapar de ahí.

-Eso yo lo pensare- Respondió mientras se dirigía a Chrysalis porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos. -Walter, Luis, vigílenla- Instruyo Melisa mientras los mencionados se acercaban a la pegaso, mientras ella solo miraba el suelo, aceptando su destino.

Ámbar se acerco donde su amiga, la vio mas detenidamente, estaba pensando algo demasiado profundo, así que le paso el casco por la mirada, Chrysalis reacciono ante el gesto, ella vio a Ámbar un poco preocupada y miro a sus drones con la pegaso, sin saber que decir, le pregunto.

-No logro entender tus acciones, generosas y pacíficas, ¿A qué te llevan? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

-A la colmena perfecta- Respondió Ámbar haciendo que Chrysalis se ponga a pensar otra vez en su respuesta.

-Lo tomare en cuenta- Musito Chrysalis, esperando que estuviera en lo correcto y realmente el ser así ayudaría a su próxima y nueva colmena.

Ámbar se encontraba optimista, estaba habiendo cambiar de opinión a Chrysalis sobre su pensamiento erróneo del compañerismo, así que decidió tomar los asuntos por su cuenta, se giró hacia su "prisionera" para preguntarle, -Sprinkle, ¿Conoces un pueblo más pequeño que el que estoy viendo en las montañas? - Pregunto, mientras la pegaso levantaba la mirada para ver a Canterlot y luego girarse en la dirección contraria señalando con un casco.

-En esa dirección esta Ponyville, es un pueblo pequeño, pero bajo el manto de la princesa Twilight- Respondió un poco menos triste.

-Bien, iremos para allá entonces- Dijo Melisa, mientras caminaba en la dirección señalada con sus compañeros detrás, custodiando a la pegaso.

[01:18am] Camino empedrado hacia Ponyville

Mientras Ámbar y Chrysalis hablaban de cómo se debería reinar una colmena, Walter estaba de cierta forma aburrido, la investigación de campo era lo suyo, pero ahora mismo sin poder hablar y sin sus gadgets tecnológicos, estaba aburrido y ver lo que se encontraba a su alrededor ya se volvió monótono, solo veía, arboles, arbustos, arboles, arbustos.

Pensó en algo que le quitara el aburrimiento, y vio a Sprinkle cabizbaja caminando junto a el y Luis, así que decido tratar de hablar con ella.

-Disculpa, ¿Sprinkle? – Menciono Walter, esperando una respuesta, tras un momento, la mencionada levando la cabeza y girándola hacia él, estaba triste, su mirada era clara, nunca quiso eso, y lo peor, no fue su culpa, solamente fue estar en el lugar y momento incorrecto.

-Entiendo que estés triste, pero debes comprender que nosotros no conocemos su raza en lo absoluto- Explico Walter, para recibir una rápida respuesta.

-Ustedes atacaron Canterlot, casi acaban con las portadoras y las princesas, y drenaron todo nuestro amor- Dijo la pegaso al instante, haciéndole entender las cosas malas que su raza provoco aquel día de la boda.

Lamentablemente para Walter, el no entendía la mayor parte de lo que le dijo, ¿Canterlot?, ¿Portadoras?, ¿Princesas?, ni idea de lo que fuera, pero aun así trato.

-Escuche, venimos de muy lejos de estas tierras, no tenemos conocimiento de nada de lo que nuestra raza pudo haber provocado, pero de todas maneras lo sentimos, no tenemos intenciones de hacerles daño, apenas conocemos su raza- Explico lo más fácilmente posible sin descubrirse como humanos o destapar la coartada que había hecho su amiga Melisa.

\- ¿En serio? - Pregunto inocentemente la pegaso.

-Se lo juro, por mi Reina- Dijo el cambiante, con un casco en el pecho, señal de respeto.

Sprinkle simplemente esbozo una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, nunca había escuchado hablar a un cambiante común de esa manera, estaba viviendo algo demasiado raro, pero el hablar con el cambiante la hizo sentir mejor de alguna forma, no siempre alguien que le jura lealtad a su reina habla de forma tan libre y tranquila, ¿Realmente no sabían nada del ataque a Canterlot?, posiblemente no, pero supo que no eran tan malos en realidad.

Y empezaron a hablar por un largo rato, sin darse cuenta que Ponyville se veía ya cerca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 6: Avances**

[01:22am] Camino empedrado hacia Ponyville

El pueblo era visible, era solo cuestión de minutos para llegar, aunque pequeño, el pueblo era de buen tamaño, con su maravilla a destacar, el gran castillo de cristal que se imponía en la fronteriza parte del pueblo.

Ámbar veía el pueblo decidida a tratar de socializar con los ponys, Chrysalis por otro lado, no se sentía segura de ir al pueblo donde se encontraban sus rivales, la princesa Twilight y su enemiga jurada Starlight, Ámbar le devolvió casi todo su poder perdido, podría decirse que incluso lo triplico, tal vez podría hacerles frente, con Ámbar de su lado, podrían derrotarlas, pero esa seguridad no era suficiente, pues ya muchas veces paso lo mismo, solo para que tengan el mismo resultado, completo fracaso.

Ámbar solo caminaba en dirección donde la pegaso había dicho que había un líder, y era mas que obvio que se encontraría en el castillo.

[01:20am] Hospital de Ponyville

Luna y Night estaban del otro lado de la habitación de Twilight, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Twilight y Celestia hablaron, pero por respeto continuaron afuera, ambos pensaban en lo que deberían hacer ahora, pero se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar el azote de unas puertas en el pasillo, miraron en la dirección de donde provino el golpe, era Starlight Glimmer, antigua alumna de Twilight, que sin precauciones destrozo las puertas que azoto, Luna se incorporo para anteponerse a ella, evitando más escándalo.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué vienes con tanto desenfreno sin pensar en los daños colaterales!?- Exclamo la monarca azul, haciendo notar la falta de responsabilidad de Starlight.

\- ¡Vine cuando me enteré que Twilight se encontraba de emergencia aquí, no podía quedarme de cascos cruzados! - Espeto la unicornio, pues la notica la alarmo, digamos solo un poco.

-Starlight, entiendo tu preocupación, pero Twilight esta con Celestia hablando en privado sobre su condición- Hablo Luna, esperando que Starlight entendiera la situación, pero mas que entender, ella se exalto aún más.

\- ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- Exclamo la unicornio preocupada, intrigada por la condición de la alicornio morada.

-Me temo informarte que Twilight trato de detener un objeto de grandes dimensiones con su magia, y de alguna forma el objeto le quito toda habilidad mágica que tenía, dejándola con la misma magia que un pony terrestre- Explico Luna, sorprendiendo a Starlight, evidentemente, ya que esta condición es desconocida para todos.

\- ¡Eso es imposible!, ¿Twilight perdió toda su magia?, eso solo es posible con un bloqueador mágico o alguien que arrebatara la energía- Decía Starlight, buscando una forma lógica en la que pudo haber pasado, pero el solo detener un gran objeto ameritaba mucha magia, pero no hasta tal punto de hacerla desaparecer del usuario.

Sin siquiera escuchar la respuesta de Luna, Starlight se teletransportó hasta el castillo, específicamente a la gran biblioteca de Twilight, donde empezó a flotar cada libro de su interés, buscando en cada uno, una explicación a lo que sucedía, desde artefactos mágicos que anulaban la magia, hasta entidades que logran el mismo cometido.

Habían muchas opciones, selladores de magia, antiguos artefactos que se alimentaban de magia, pero que eran destruidos u olvidados en el tiempo, seres que fueron derrotados que tenían las mismas capacidades de Tirek o incluso peor, pero los libros lo decían claramente, fueron derrotados, la duda crecía en Starlight no solo por no encontrar una explicación a lo que estaría pasando, si no el "objeto" que Luna mencionó, si Twilight trato de detenerlo, entonces podría ser la causa de lo que sea que fuese que le pase a Twilight.

Antes de teletransportarse de vuelta al hospital para preguntar a Luna sobre el objeto, Starlight escucho 2 golpes fuertes provenientes de la puerta principal del castillo.

[01:24am] Castillo de cristal de Twilight

-Entonces, es aquí, ¿Solo tengo que tocar? - Pregunta Ámbar a la pegaso.

Sprinkle la vio a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, la pegaso se notaba más cooperadora y amigable con todos, la charla que mantuvo con Walter el cambiante por el trayecto la ayudo a olvidar un poco el miedo, pero aun estaba intimidada ante las 2 Reinas cambiantes, pero Walter le explico que su Reina era bondadosa y servil con todos, no había nada que temer y que ellos eran iguales, considerando a su Reina una "amiga".

\- ¿Estas segura de lo que haces? - Pregunto Chrysalis tratando de convencer a Ámbar de las repercusiones que habría si la tomaran como hostil.

-Claro, desde el principio, yo no intento hacer enemigos- Dijo Ámbar, acercándose a la gran puerta de cristal, tocándola con fuerza dos veces, para que sus residentes logren oírla.

Dentro del gran castillo, el retumbar del sonido recorrió cada habitación, dando presencia en todos lados, pero solo alguien escucho el sonido.

Starlight.

Ella molesta por estar atendiendo visitas durante tan delicado momento, se dirigió a la puerta principal, con la idea de deshacerse rápido de la inesperada visita, cuando llego al salón, utilizo su magia, abriendo el par de puertas inmensas.

Con la mirada vio lo que claramente era jugada a su mente, ¿Cierto?, estaba una de las mas grandes enemigas de Equestria, Chrysalis, en la misma puerta del castillo, pero no iba sola, a su lado se encontraba otra cambiante muy parecida a ella, de la misma envergadura, pero de un color Ámbar, la cual estaba mirándola curiosa, pero para rematar, detrás de esta otra cambiante, 5 cambiantes de su mismo color ámbar característico, junto a una pegaso.

El silencio perduro por mucho tiempo, todos veían a Starlight ahí, parada, viendo a todos los demás, Chrysalis hacia lo que podía, evitaba no ver a Starlight con una enojada expresión, Ámbar sentía el silencio entre Chrysalis y la unicornio y la tensión alrededor de ambas, tanto era así que Aurora detecto una gran cantidad de materia oscura fluyendo en el aire.

Ahora toda la atención de los cambiantes y su Reina Ámbar, incluso la de la pegaso, se centraron en Chrysalis y la unicornio, Ámbar pensó en hablar para enmendar la situación.

Mas rápido de lo que pudieron imaginar, el cuerno de la unicornio se ilumino energéticamente, para lanzar un gran estallido mágico en dirección a Chrysalis, que no era tonta, tan pronto lanzo su magia, ella creo un campo de fuerza verde a su alrededor, protegiéndose instantáneamente del ataque de color aguamarina, para su mala suerte, el rayo fue poderoso, mandando a volar a la Reina de los cambiantes lejos del castillo, cayendo a unos metros, ella se reincorporo del golpe y vio a Ámbar aun en la puerta, indiferente a lo que había pasado.

Starlight no pensó más y también cargo su cuerno en dirección a la otra cambiante, que también parecía una Reina, Ámbar la miro con desaprobación, durante ese momento la descarga gigante de magia de Starlight fue lanzada en su dirección, pero antes de impactar con Ámbar, Lucas, uno de sus "Drones", se interpuso frente a ella y cargo su cuerno de igual manera, y la libero en dirección al ataque de la unicornio.

Tanto Chrysalis como la pegaso estaban sorprendidas, pero Ámbar y sus súbditos no, el rayo que el cambiante lanzo, ese resplandor gigante de color morado, impacto el rayo de Starlight con mucho poder y una batalla entre los rayos se libró, pero para la sorpresa de todos, la batalla no duro ni unos segundos, el rayo morado supero por creces a la aguamarina, pero antes de que el rayo alcanzara a Starlight, este se desvaneció.

Starlight no pudo creer que un Dron detuviera el ataque, y no solo eso, que superara con creces el suyo, Starlight ataco nuevamente, no se dejaría intimidar por los cambiantes, el siguiente rayo salió disparado velozmente, pero nuevamente el cambiante repelió el ataque en cuestión de segundos, la unicornio estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo un simple Dron podría repeler el ataque que incapacito a la Reina cambiante en segundos?, continuo atacando, pero mientras más atacaba, más cansada estaba, miro al cambiante unos segundos, no parecía en lo más mínimo cansado, antes de lanzar otro rayo, el cambiante se preparó para contraatacar, siendo detenido por el casco de la otra Reina, el cual lo miro y el cambiante se hizo a un lado, la Reina se acerco poco a poco, Starlight sabia muy bien que si no pudo con uno de sus súbditos, no lograría nada con su Reina, así que pregunto.

-Si vas a hacerme algo, hazlo ya- Exclamo la unicornio, esperando el ataque de la Reina, que nunca vino.

-No tengo intenciones de hacerte daño, solo quiero hablar- Dijo lo más pacíficamente posible, logrando la expresión de extrañeza por parte de Starlight.

-Hablar de que, ¿Tu monologo malvado sobre como conquistaras Equestria? - Replico Starlight viendo cómo se acercaba más a su posición.

Ámbar la miro con una sonrisa graciosa. - ¿Conquistar?, que divertido, no pienso hacer nada de lo que dices, solo quiero hablar con la princesa de este castillo- Le dice parándose amigablemente frente a ella, Starlight no comprendía ni un poco lo que pasaba, acaso esa Reina cambiante, ¿Era buena?, realmente pareciera que quería hablar, pero con Twilight en el hospital, no se arriesgaría a llevar cambiantes allá, así que trato de hacer que los cambiantes presentes, si era cierto lo que decían, entraran al castillo y "hablaran" un poco.

Todo estaba resultando bien, la unicornio ofreció hablar dentro del castillo con los cambiantes, mientras los hacia pasar al salón de la entrada, vio como Chrysalis paso al lado de ella, ambas cruzaron la mirada molesta, luego Chrysalis solo sonrió, sabía que se había hecho cercana a alguien sumamente poderosa, tanto que ni la misma Starlight podría hacerle frente, por otro lado Starlight sabia muy bien que no era reto para los cambiantes color ámbar, así que prefirió hacer lo que ellos pidieron, aunque tuviera que ver a Chrysalis en el mismo salón del castillo.

Todos ya se encontraban en el salón, Walter hablaba en voz baja con la pegaso, Ámbar miraba curiosa el lugar tan pintoresco, todo hecho de cristales, los demás compañeros de Melisa también admiraban el gran trabajo del que hizo este lugar, sin saber que por supuesto, apareció "Mágicamente", Chrysalis veía a Starlight con el rabillo del ojo, viendo sus acciones y movimientos.

-Muy bien, primero, veo que no te llevas bien con Chrysalis- Dijo Ámbar a la unicornio, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza y la mirada desafiante a la mencionada.

-Segundo, ¿Puedo preguntar donde se encuentra la princesa? - Musita Ámbar, evitando molestar mucho a la anfitriona.

Starlight no estaba segura de mencionar que Twilight estaba en el hospital, se convertiría en blanco fácil para los cambiantes, incluso si Luna y Celestia estaban ahí, tras pensarlo un poco, se decidió a mentir sobre la ausencia de la princesa, evitando los problemas.

-Lamento decirle Reina, que la princesa Twilight no se encuentra por el momento- Dijo Starlight evitando ser descortés.

-Llámame Ámbar pequeña unicornio, siento que la princesa Twilight no esté ahora, pues tengo mucho de qué hablar- Respondió Ámbar, hablando tan pacíficamente aun con la voz doble que carga una Reina cambiante.

-Pues si tiene preguntas, tal vez yo podría ayudarla, fui la alumna de la princesa- Replico Starlight, esperando que sean unas cuantas preguntas y abandonen el lugar.

\- ¡Me parece excelente!, veras, comenzare por el principio, soy una Reina cambiante proveniente de más allá de las montañas de cristal- Explicaba Ámbar mientras a Starlight le llamo la atención que dijera que es proveniente de las montañas de cristal, lugar desconocido para muchos Ponys, siendo tierra de nadie, al captar su atención, la unicornio se quedo escuchando mas de lo que tenia que decir esta Reina cambiante y tal vez también la razón por la que Chrysalis se encontrara aquí. -Fue exiliada de mi colmena y perdí a casi todos mis súbditos, vague por mucho tiempo hasta encontrarme en sus tierras, y déjame decirte que exceptuando a la pegaso que ves allá, y claro, tu, son los únicos Ponys que vi en todos mis 2100 años de existencia, nunca conocí a su raza, es por eso que vengo formalmente a pedirles información sobre ustedes y su cultura para que llevemos relaciones pacíficas, puesto que necesito crear mi nueva colmena- Explico arduamente Ámbar, tratando de relatar toda su historia sin rodeos y confusión.

La información fue recopilada y analizada por Starlight, una cambiante, exiliada de un lugar muy lejano, sin conocimiento sobre los Ponys, buscando paz entre sus especies, tratando de rehacer lo que perdió, todo era bueno, pero debía preguntar el por que de Chrysalis, la pegaso, y la curiosidad de saber que animal era el que estaba en el lomo de la Reina.

-Lo entiendo, pero debo preguntar, ¿Por qué ella está contigo? – Dijo Starlight apuntando con el casco a Chrysalis, ganándose su mirada de odio, siendo observada por Ámbar con una mirada nerviosa.

-Pues mi golem que tengo aquí fue la que la encontró, y no podía dejar pasar ver a otro de los míos- Menciono Ámbar, bajando a Aurora, la cual corrió felizmente a Starlight saludándola y volviendo al lomo de Ámbar.

\- ¿Pero sabes lo que ella hizo a todos? - Refuto Starlight recordando la gran suplantación que hizo en la boda, esto solo lo sabia por Twilight ya que no se encontraba en ese momento, también recordó cuando capturo a casi todos sus desconocidos, y apenas lograron desmantelar su colmena.

-Si, cuando nos encontramos a Sprinkle, me conto un poco sobre lo que paso, pero debo decir que muchos deben tener una segunda o tercera oportunidad- Dijo Ámbar, viendo a Sprinkle, la cual se dirigió a Starlight asintiendo la cabeza.

-Entiendo que las tema ahora, pero aun que mi encuentro con ellas no fue "El mejor", debe saber que ellos son completamente pacíficos- Le menciono Sprinkle, mirando a los cambiantes, nada parecidos a los que una vez fueron temidos y perseguidos por sus acciones.

-Voy a tratar de hacer el esfuerzo- Dice Starlight mientras da un suspiro, preparándose para responder a la Reina Ámbar, -Y ¿Qué quieres saber específicamente sobre nosotros? – Dice Starlight.

-Pues veras nos conformamos con su historia y costumbres, pero para no hacerle perder tiempo, estaría bien si nos permitiera acceso a sus libros de historia- Menciono la cambiante, esperando que les permitieran leer unos cuantos libros.

-Pues tenemos una biblioteca, déjenme mostrarles- Replico Starlight caminando hacia el salón donde se encontraba la biblioteca de Twilight, ella realmente no quería hacerlo, les estaría dando demasiada información a seres que no deberían saberlo en primer lugar, pero si no podía luchar con ellos, pues las salidas eran pocas.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, todos los cambiantes color Ámbar se acercaron a los libros, pero antes de empezar Lucas, el cambiante que derroto a Starlight le habló, -Mis disculpas unicornio, ¿Podemos empezar? – Pregunto el cambiante, esperando la respuesta.

-Si claro, adelante, pero mi nombre es Starlight- Replico la unicornio, extrañada por la manera tan formal de los cambiantes.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Starlight-Menciono Lucas, mientras los demás cambiantes se acercaban a los libros, haciéndolos levitar y comenzando a leer cada uno de ellos detenidamente.

-Ámbar, ¿Solo esto necesitabas hacer? - Hablo Chrysalis, la cual estaba callada, no queriendo arruinar sea lo que sea que Ámbar este haciendo.

-Claro, mientras mas sepa, mejor entenderé a estos "Ponys"- Le replico sin apartar la vista de un libro que estaba viendo, para consecuentemente levitarlo hasta uno de sus súbditos, -Walter, este parece sobre biología, intenta leerlo-Decía pasando el libro al cambiante llamado Walter.

Para los cambiantes color Ámbar, el implante retinal de traducción les venia perfectamente, ya que no habría tiempo de comprender la escritura del idioma en horas.

Sprinkle no tenia nada que hacer, simplemente tomo un libro y comenzó a leerlo, tal vez estaría mucho tiempo aquí, prisionera o no, no podía irse, así que por qué no matar el tiempo con lectura.

Mientras para Chrysalis esto le parecía una perdida de tiempo, pero después de ver que solo uno de los Drones de Ámbar basto para derrotar a Starlight, ella no podía alejarse de ellos, eran la protección perfecta, habían intimidado completamente a Starlight, así que debía relajarse un poco en mucho tiempo y descansar, esperando que cuando despierte, ellos ya hubieran acabado.

Starlight miraba a los cambiantes, realmente parecían inofensivos, incluso se atrevería a decir que los súbditos de esa Reina Ámbar tenían sus personalidades bien definidas, cada uno tenia su campo, con su pila de libros específicos, Biología, Física, Historia, Geología, Cultura, mientras su Reina repasaba montón de libros, viendo cada uno como solo Twilight lo haría, como si ya supiera lo que estaba ahí.

También resaltaba el "golem" de la Reina, que estaba viendo cada libro, como si este tuviera su conciencia propia, viendo cada hoja detenidamente y pasando a la siguiente.

Esto es demasiado extraño, primero reaparece Chrysalis, pero no sola, reaparece con una nueva Reina con súbditos, parecen ser demasiado poderosos, solo uno de ellos me venció, me perdonaron la vida e intentan convertirse en mis amigos, ¿Qué esta pasando?, pareciera que tiene a esa pegaso como rehén, pero la misma me dijo que no tenga nada de que preocuparme, ¿Tal vez ella es un cambiante?, aparte que hablan con formalidad, no de la forma salvaje que lo hacían cuando fuimos a la colmena de Chrysalis, no puede tornarse peor, debo ir a avisarles a las princesas, mientras se distraen con los libros puedo ir un momento, darles el aviso a las princesas y lograr algo.

-Mientras revisan los libros si me permiten, debo ir al salón del lado- Dijo Starlight tratando de parecer lo menos nerviosa posible, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Adelante, estaremos aquí un buen tiempo-Respondió la Reina Ámbar sin apartar la vista del libro que tenia con su magia.

Starlight salió de la biblioteca, para en el pasillo cargar su cuerno, desapareciendo de ahí.

[01:47am] Hospital de Ponyville

Starlight se había teletransportado satisfactoriamente hasta el hospital de Ponyville, sin pensarlo una vez más, corrió hasta donde estaba Luna y Night como la ultima vez, al llegar, Luna se interpuso en la puerta otra vez.

\- ¡Starlight Glimmer!, ¿Es acaso un acto responsable abandonar el lugar tras siquiera haberme escuchado? - Exclamo la monarca azul, viéndola con desaprobación.

\- ¡Es una emergencia Luna, necesito hablar con Celestia! - Espeto la unicornio, a lo cual Night alzo la mirada con curiosidad.

\- ¡Y que puede ser tan importante para interrumpir de esa manera! – Replico Luna, mientras el escandalo logro hacer que Celestia abriera la puerta para ver que era lo que sucedía con su hermana, pero las palabras de Starlight pusieron en jaque a ambas hermanas.

\- ¡Los cambiantes están devuelta! - Exclamo la unicornio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 7: Cambiantes**

[01:47am] Biblioteca del castillo de Twilight

Era impresionante la cantidad de información que los cambiantes estaban consiguiendo, para ser seres de una civilización tipo 0, tienen un rico folclore por delante, todo era interesante, desde su forma de percibir a las matemáticas y física, hasta los mitos y leyendas que tienen, cada pagina era un nuevo descubrimiento, Ámbar se encontraba fascinada, de todas las especies que había visto en toda su vida, estos parecieran los que se llevaran el premio por creces.

La información que recopilaban no solo la veían ellos, cada libro revisado era pasado a Aurora, la cual los registraba y enviaba al centro de mando, que también se encontraba revisando cada libro en su totalidad, Ámbar disfrutaba ver todo lo que esta especie tenia para mostrar, historias que relataban seres sumamente poderosos que casi merman a su especie, cada conflicto que tuvieron pero que fue resulto amigablemente (Cosa realmente rara), la gran fauna y flora abundante del planeta, lo que mas le intereso fue que los libros mencionan a múltiples especies que parecen de igual forma inteligentes, no podía esperar a poder explorar este mundo.

Mientras los cambiantes disfrutaban el tiempo de lectura, Chrysalis, aburrida todo el tiempo, se levanto del suelo, se estiro un poco, y procedió a caminar por el castillo, pues era la primera vez que veía este lugar, al cual también nunca podría haber entrado.

Sprinkle por otro lado, estaba en un sillón cómodo, dándole una lectura a un libro de los que ya habían sido leídos por los cambiantes.

Chrysalis paseaba por los pasillos, preguntándose a donde se había ido Starlight, pues su salida fue sospechosa, la duda no duro mucho cuando en un destello frente a ella apareció Starlight, pero no se encontraba sola para su mala suerte, Celestia y Luna estaban ahí con una postura seria que, tras ver a la Reina cambiante en el pasillo, cargaron sus cuernos iniciando el ataque.

Chrysalis logro bloquear un ataque, pero como ella sabía que no había forma de hacerles frente, pensó en su acompañante aun sumida en los libros, corrió desenfrenadamente a la biblioteca siendo perseguida por las monarcas, cuando entró a la biblioteca se gano la mirada confusa de todos.

\- ¿A qué se debe todo ese escandalo? – pregunto Ámbar, viendo la respiración agitada de su amiga Chrysalis.

Chrysalis antes de responder a la pregunta las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a las monarcas con mirada seria y cuernos cargados, apuntando a los cambiantes y por su puesto a Chrysalis que se logró esconder detrás de Ámbar con miedo.

Ámbar la miro con decepción otra vez, parece que su amiga se metió en muchos problemas antes de su llegada, -Walter, no quiero interrupciones, ¿Puedes? – Pregunto Melisa a su súbdito, para regresar la mirada al libro que tenía con su magia, Walter suspiro un poco levantándose de la cómoda posición que había encontrado, cargo su cuerno con un aura verdosa, esperando la ofensiva de los 2 Ponys que estaban a punto de lanzar su ataque.

[01:48am] Hospital de Ponyville

Celestia comprendía lo que Starlight dijo, ¿Cambiantes?, ¿Como era posible?, todos habían sido redimidos, además de que Chrysalis ya no podría volver a crear una colmena, entonces todo era incoherente, así que prefirió confirmar a Starlight si lo había escuchado bien, -Starlight Glimmer, ¿Los cambiantes?, ¿Estas segura de ello? – Dijo la monarca blanca, esperando que lo que hubiera escuchado estuviera erróneo.

\- ¡Completamente segura, no se como explicar, se presentaron en la puerta, un dron me derroto, su Reina parecía amable, había una pegaso, Chrysalis- Starlight estaba nerviosa, no sabia que cosas explicar y su orden, así que Celestia se agacho un poco para hablar con ella.

-Starlight, cálmate un poco, explica todo lentamente y con coherencia- Decía Celestia, tratando de calmarla con su voz serena.

Starlight inhalo y exhalo, y con menos nerviosismo dijo, -Tocaron a la puerta del castillo, y cuando la abrí vi a Chrysalis y otra Reina con sus drones, sin pensarlo ataque a Chrysalis, cuando me dispuse a atacar a la otra Reina uno de sus drones detuvo mi ataque con mucho poder, lo intente con todas mis fuerzas, pero el cambiante me derroto, su Reina me dijo que no había nada de que temer y cosas así, se mostraron muy serviciales, pero no confié en ellos, me pidieron llevarles con Twilight, así que les mentí, y al final se quedaron en la biblioteca leyendo- Explico Starlight tomando una gran bocanada de aire después de hablar tanto.

Celestia pensó un poco, ¿Otra Reina?, era imposible, y también que uno de sus drones venciera a Starlight con facilidad como dijo ella, todo era extraño, Chrysalis no pintaba nada bueno en el castillo de Twilight, así que decidió actuar.

Luna, aunque no comprendió muy bien la historia, si entendió muy bien la parte de los cambiantes, así que, mirando a su hermana, asintieron al unisonó, teletransportándose a si mismas y a Starlight al salón principal del castillo de Twilight, viendo alrededor se dan cuenta de la presencia de alguien.

Chrysalis.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que vieron a Chrysalis, es por eso que cuando la avistaron reaccionaron al instante, iluminaron sus cuernos en represalia contra ella, por alguna razón ella solo salió corriendo despavorida, pues las hermanas estaban esperando un ataque proveniente de ella.

No esperaban la reacción de la cambiante, al verla escapar por el corredor, decidieron seguirla junto a Starlight, ellas lanzaban todo lo que podían, pero de alguna manera la cambiante lograba esquivar todos los ataques, la siguieron hasta la biblioteca, una vez Chrysalis entro, las hermanas abrieron las puertas de par en par.

Entonces la vieron.

Otra cambiante, pero tenía todas las complexiones de ser Reina, su color Ámbar resaltaba para las monarcas, también vieron a sus Drones del mismo color de ella, pero estaban ¿Leyendo?, raro para los cambiantes darse un tiempo de lectura, pero eso no importo, estaban dispuestas a atacar, vieron a Chrysalis cubrirse detrás de la otra Reina con temor, a punto de atacar la voz de la Reina cambiante color Ámbar se hizo escuchar.

-Walter, no quiero interrupciones, ¿Puedes? – Dijo la cambiante, esto provoco que uno de sus drones acomodados en el piso se levantara dando un suspiro para consecuentemente cargar su cuerno con un aura verdosa, antes de que empezara la confrontación, Walter hablo a las princesas.

-Mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero si no están dispuestas a esquivar esta confrontación me veré obligado a hacerles frente, en protección de mi Reina- Dijo Walter con el cuerno cargado en dirección a las princesas.

El momento era tenso para todos, las dos hermanas y Starlight estaban por lanzar una ofensiva en nada mas y nada menos que en la biblioteca, Sprinkle estaba asustada, no solo por sus princesas, si no por Walter, el gran poder de sus monarcas no podría rivalizar con el suyo ¿Verdad?

El ambiente tenso rodeaba a todos, excepto a los cambiantes color ámbar, que simplemente ignoraban la magnitud de la situación para los demás, Ámbar continuaba con su lectura, al igual que los otros cuatro cambiantes restantes, Walter era el único que se encontraba sumido en el momento, pero aun así pareciera que no le importaba en lo más mínimo ver a las soberanas de Equestria a punto de atacarlo.

Luna con el cuerno cargado, pensaba en lo formal que había sido aquel cambiante, cosa rara para esa especie, pero, de todas maneras, estos cambiantes debían pagar los daños que causaron en sus dos ataques a los Ponys, sin mas que pensar Exclamo, -Escúchame muy bien Dron, realizaron crímenes varios hacia Equestria, crímenes que deben ser pagados- Dijo Luna viéndolo con expresión enojada.

Celestia entendió a lo que su hermana se refería, así que comprendiendo también se dispuso a hablar, -Mi hermana tiene razón, los cambiantes antiguos causaron muchos problemas a Equestria, es por eso que no son bienvenidos aquí- Termino explicando Celestia, recordando el daño que habían provocado a lo largo de este tiempo.

-Miren, si me dejan explicar- Trataba de decir el cambiante, pero antes de continuar, Starlight inicio el ataque, lanzando el primer rayo, seguido por el de las hermanas, no tolerarían a mas cambiantes aquí, menos en el castillo de Twilight.

El rayo combinado de las monarcas y Starlight fue poderoso para tan cerrado lugar, el rayo impacto al cambiante, pero lamentablemente, fue repelido sin problemas por este.

Tan terrible como sonaba, el ataque no tuvo ningún efecto en el Dron, las presentes sorprendidas no creían eso, Sprinkle veía con temor el gran poder que tenia Walter siendo solo un súbdito de su Reina, Chrysalis estaba que no lo creía, otra vez un Dron logró repeler el ataque, pero no solo de Starlight, si no también de la misma Celestia y Luna, al mismo tiempo.

-No queremos hacerles daño, no sabemos nada sobre su especie, tal vez la Reina Chrysalis dio una mala impresión de nuestra especie, pero deben entender que nosotros no tenemos intenciones hostiles, solo queremos saber sobre ustedes y su cultura-Exclamo Walter, haciendo que los cuernos de las atacantes se apaguen, escuchando las palabras del cambiante.

\- ¿Entonces por qué ella esta con ustedes? -Menciono Luna señalando con el casco a Chrysalis que aún se encontraba detrás de la otra Reina.

-Es de nuestra especie, aun que cometió muchos errores merece otra oportunidad- Respondió la Reina Ámbar, sin quitar la vista del libro que se encontraba leyendo.

\- ¡Que rechazo! – Aclaro Starlight, recordando que trato de ayudar a Chrysalis, pero ella la rechazo en el momento.

Ámbar miro con algo de enojo a su amiga Chrysalis, ella no supo que decir, solo sonrió incómodamente, Ámbar suspiro por la interrupción, se giro cerrando el libro y dejándolo en el suelo, hablando directamente a la soberana suprema de los Ponys, -Las imágenes de los libros son iguales a usted, déjeme adivinar, usted es Celestia, Princesa del sol, ¿Me equivoco?- Menciono Ámbar mirando luego a Luna,-Y usted es su hermana Luna, Princesa de la Noche, déjeme presentarme, soy la Reina Ámbar, proveniente de las montañas de cristal, tal como hicieron con mi amiga Chrysalis, yo fui exiliada, pero por bestias inconcebibles para su imaginación, vine vagando por estas tierras en busca de un lugar para formar una nueva colmena, pero en el plan esta conocer y llevarse bien con las especies que nos encontremos, en este caso, ustedes- Explico Ámbar con lujo y detalle para que las princesas puedan entender su situación.

Sprinkle descendió del sillón en el que se encontraba, para dirigirse a la monarca blanca, -Su majestad, entiendo que no confié en estos cambiantes, pero le puedo asegurar que no son malvados, solo los vi protegiéndose a si mismos, nunca con intenciones hostiles, ¿No es cierto señorita Starlight? – Pregunto la pegaso a Starlight, quien comenzó a repasar todos los momentos, es cierto que fue atacada, pero en defensa propia, además, protegiendo a su Reina, siempre fueron formales y seleccionaron bien sus palabras, parece que la pegaso tenia razón, y estos cambiantes no eran malos de ninguna forma, tenía que reconocerlo.

-Si realmente dicen ser buenos, debo confiar en ustedes- Menciono Celestia apagando su cuerno, mientras que Luna y Starlight hacían lo mismo, estaban creyendo en las palabras de la cambiante y la pegaso, Chrysalis no creía que su propia raza lograra convencer a las princesas que no eran ninguna clase de amenaza, cosa muy rara para ella, esto era perfecto para sus planes, los Ponys tal vez ya no la molestarían nunca más, iniciaría una nueva colmena, y si en algún momento se lo propone, conquistar Equestria, pero todo a su tiempo.

Ámbar estaba contenta, logro entablar una relación con las monarcas de los Ponys, ahora podrían saber mas sobre ellos, sin necesidad de los libros y sin necesidad de que los ponys escaparan de ellos.

-Entonces si te parece bien, Reina Ámbar, quisiéramos hablar diplomáticamente con usted, acerca de como podemos fortalecer las relaciones que tenemos-Explica Celestia, esperando que estos cambiantes no tengan nada entre cascos, porque talvez podría ser que esta vez, los cambiantes podrían ser amigos, no de la manera que paso con la colmena de Chrysalis, pero de otra forma que sea aceptable para ambas especies.

-Me parece perfecto, ¿Podría ser en este magnifico castillo?, porque también me interesa hablar con la princesa de este castillo, ¿Twilight no es cierto? - Pregunto Ámbar, viendo los alrededores del castillo maravillada por el dominio arquitectónico de esta especie.

-Si así lo deseas por mí no hay ningún problema- Replico la monarca blanca, esperando llevarse bien con los nuevos invitados, muy dentro de ella, aun repasaba la situación que había sucedido, si sus ojos realmente no la engañaron, el Dron de la Reina Ámbar les hizo frente a ella, su hermana y a Starlight sin ningún problema, eso le causaba muy en su interior, temor, puesto que solamente seres como Discord podrían hacer frente tan fácilmente a 2 alicornios y a la unicornio más poderosa que había visto, tenia suerte de que no fueran enemigos, y que solo trataran de empezar de nuevo en estas tierras.

-Perfecto, presiento que seremos buenas amigas, Celestia- Dijo Ámbar con una sonrisa nada tétrica para un cambiante, Celestia pensó que era un problema menos, pero también debería mantener vigilada a Chrysalis por un tiempo.

-Eso espero, Starlight, Luna, ¿Podrían quedarse con nuestros invitados?, debo ir a informar a Twilight sobre la situación actual con precaución- Menciono la monarca a su hermana y a Starlight.

\- ¿Hay algún problema con la princesa Twilight? - Pregunto Ámbar, quien había logrado escuchar la conversación.

-Pues lamento informarle que un incidente causo que la princesa Twilight estuviera fuera de sus recados por el momento- Respondió Celestia tratando de evitar mencionar que se encontraba en el hospital, excluyéndola de cualquier peligro que podría haber si alguien con oscuras intenciones se enterara del asunto.

-Me apena saber eso, si hay algo en lo que podríamos ayudar- Menciono Ámbar, pues el saber que una princesa estaba incapacitada de sus mandatos era terrible para una nación, como siempre vio en distintos planetas.

-No se preocupen tenemos las cosas bajo control, ella podrá volver a sus actividades normales muy pronto- Replico la monarca, esquivando la ayuda intencionalmente, pero dentro de ella se sentía mal, juro a Twilight buscar una manera de que su magia le fuera devuelta, ¿Pero pedir ayuda a los que fueron en un principio enemigos?, no estaba segura, pero si tal vez podrían arreglar la situación, seria un milagro, pero primero tendría que consultarlo con Twilight.

Cuando termino de hablar, ella se teletransporto de vuelta al hospital, viendo la puerta de la habitación de su alumna, entrando vio a Twilight con un libro en sus cascos, tratando de voltear la página, Celestia noto al instante la frustración que tenía, no podía ni pasar de página, le dolía el ver como trataba de cambiar la página sin ningún resultado.

Para cuando Twilight se dio cuenta de la presencia de Celestia en la habitación, ella dejo el libro por el momento, trato de verse un poco mas alegre a pesar de la frustración y tristeza que se le notaba, la impotencia de no poder hacer casi nada de lo que hacía normalmente cada día.

-Princesa, esta de vuelta, ¿Paso algo? - Pregunto inocentemente la alicornio, ocultando sus sentimientos para no parecer débil, a lo cual Celestia respondió.

-Twilight no necesitas ocultarme tu frustración, la mostrabas desde pequeña- Replico Celestia, pues había visto crecer a Twilight desde que era una potra, y sabia muy bien (Como si fuera su madre), sus estados de animo que presentaba en toda ocasión, lo que no le gustaba en absoluto era que escondiera sus sentimientos a costa de parecer que no estuviera pasando nada.

-Lo siento princesa, pero es que siento que no podre hacer ninguna de las actividades que hacia sola, me siento inútil, crecí con magia, ahora que soy un pegaso o terrestre, no tengo idea de como hacen sus actividades diarias, presiento que observar a mis amigas no será suficiente- Respondió la alicornio viendo sus cascos, pensando en cómo Applejack o Pinkie Pie hacían sus actividades normales solo con sus cascos o como Rainbow Dash o Fluttershy utilizaban sus alas para realizar múltiples actividades, pues tenia que aprender de todas ellas, por que la magia ya no era una opción.

-Twilight, debes saber que puede haber una opción- Musito Celestia, sacando a Twilight de su palacio mental, insegura de lo que diría, pues primero tendría que contarle sobre estos cambiantes color ámbar, y también sobre Chrysalis, la opción de que estos cambiantes que tienen un gran poder mágico podrían ayudarla de alguna forma, pero también del problema que había, que no eran cambiantes reformados.

-Lo que sea que fuese, estoy dispuesta princesa, no importa que- Exclamo Twilight, espetando que no importa los riesgos, esta dispuesta a recuperar su magia a toda costa.

-Déjame te explico desde el principio- Menciono Celestia, preparándose para relatar la pequeña pero extraña historia que ocurrió durante el tiempo que abandono la habitación.

[03:07am] Imperio de cristal

La sonda color blanco iridiscente que había activado su IA estaba sobrevolando unas heladas cordilleras en busca de formas de vida, el ambiente congelado bloqueaba la mayor parte de su vista, pero su radar funcionaba perfectamente, puesto que detecto una gran concentración de formas de vida inteligentes debajo de la zona que sobrevolaba.

_Formas de vida inteligentes detectadas…_

_Iniciando descenso…_

La sonda fue en picada hasta clavarse rápidamente en una de las construcciones que había en el lugar, una casa hecha de ¿Cristal?

_Formas de vida de base cristalina detectadas…_

_Enviando coordenadas…_

La sonda desplego su antena enviando las coordenadas a la Sonda Aurora, mientras hacia esto, su radar también detecto algo nuevo.

_Alerta…_

_Alerta…_

_Forma de vida inteligente detectada…_

_Forma de vida a base de cristal homogéneo oscuro…_

_Especie no registrada…_

La sonda se desprendió de la fachada de cristal para llegar a donde su radar indicaba, tras una vista rápida a la zona, la sonda encontró lo que su radar mencionaba, la forma de vida inteligente, pero no cuadraba nada con las otras ya registradas por la sonda Aurora, registró la forma de vida que era muy rara en su sistema para que luego sea escaneada a profundidad por la sonda Aurora.

Esta forma de vida inteligente estaba fuera de lo común.

Era un cristal negro que emitía descargas energéticas, según confirmado por el radar.

Una forma de vida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 8: Todo el tiempo del mundo**

[3:00am] Hospital de Ponyville

\- ¿Cambiantes no reformados? - Preguntó Twilight, pues su mentora mencionó su extraño encuentro con los cambiantes, la presencia de Chrysalis, y el claro temor de Celestia por el poder de los mismos, pues también le relató de como aquel ataque combinado no hizo ningún daño contra el cambiante, realmente aterrador, pues el poder de los Drones era superior al de las princesas y Starlight juntas.

-En efecto, pero no parecen hostiles, cosa que nos beneficia mucho el que no sean enemigos-Respondió al monarca Blanca, recordando qué tal vez estos cambiantes eran buenos de alguna forma, aunque no estuvieran reformados, también por el hecho de que están dispuestos a ayudar a Twilight.

\- ¿Y ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarme a mí? - Replica preguntado la princesa color morado, pensando qué tal vez podrían ayudarla, asumiendo cualquier riesgo en el camino.

-Si, pero necesitan tu permiso para poder ayudarte, es decir que necesito que confíes en ellos, en caso de que no quieras, yo no te obligaré- Mencionó Celestia, pues si ella no accedía, no habría ningún problema.

-Princesa, confiaré en ellos, haré lo que sea para recuperar mi magia- Explico Twilight asumiendo la confianza que tuvo Celestia con ellos para sí misma.

Celestia asintió con la cabeza preparando su cuerno para teletransportarse, el destello ocurrió en segundos, desapareciendo en el acto, dejando a Twilight con sus pensamientos, pensando en el aspecto de los cambiantes, pues hacía tiempo que no veía a un cambiante natural.

[3:03am] Castillo de cristal de Twilight

Celestia apareció en la biblioteca, tanto como su hermana como Starlight estaban sentadas observando a los cambiantes, mientras los mencionados ignoraban las miradas sumiéndose en los libros, Chrysalis se mantenía estrechamente al lado de Ámbar, con seguridad de que, si estaba con ella, nadie la podría hacer daño, la espectadora de esta situación era Sprinkle, sentada en el mismo sillón observando la curiosa escena.

Cuando Celestia apareció, Luna la vio y se apresuro a donde su hermana para preguntarle, -Hermana, ¿Que dijo la princesa Twilight? – Dijo expectante

-Pues ella accedió a la ayuda, espero no estar cometiendo un error -Replico la monarca, dándole un poco de confianza a los cambiantes color ámbar.

Starlight logro escuchar las palabras así que se acerco donde Celestia con la mirada preocupada, pues la idea de que esos cambiantes ayudaran a Twilight no le parecía buena idea, incluso si Twilight hubiera aceptado, pero si había una pequeña posibilidad de que le devolvieran su magia, entonces la única opción era probar.

\- ¿Entonces que hacemos princesa? - Pregunto la unicornio con preocupación.

-Llevarlos ante ella- Respondió Celestia, pues era obvio, tenían que revisarla para ver si la ayuda era posible.

Celestia miro a Ámbar revisando muchos libros al mismo tiempo, se acercó a ella suspirando, Chrysalis se asusto al ver a la monarca acercándose a ella, el movimiento que provoco hizo que Ámbar mirara en la dirección de ella, viendo a Celestia acercándose.

\- ¿Algún problema? - Pregunto la cambiante Ámbar, mirándola fijamente.

-Pues la princesa Twilight accedió en aceptar la ayuda de la Reina, ella le explicara mas a detalle sobre el acontecimiento, pero por ahora debemos ir donde se encuentra- Menciono Celestia, extendiendo su casco para que ambas se pudieran teletransportar.

-Me parece bien, hare todo lo posible por ella, Súbditos, continúen la tarea, Roberto, necesito que me acompañes- Dijo Ámbar, mientras aceptaba el casco de la alicornio blanca, Roberto se levanto en el mismo instante, extendiendo el casco hacia Celestia, la situación era un poco extraña pero Celestia acepto el casco, procediendo a desaparecer dejando a su hermana, Starlight, quienes seguían observando cada movimiento de los cambiantes, Chrysalis por el otro lado se sentó cerca de Walter, el que logro repeler el ataque combinado de las princesas, al no estar Ámbar busco otro escudo de protección.

[3:07am] Hospital de Ponyville

Para evitar que Ámbar o su Dron sea vista Celestia los teletransporto dentro la habitación de Twilight, que por supuesto, se asusto de tan repentina entrada de parte de ellos, para Ámbar era la primera vez que se teletransportaba de esa manera biológica al igual que Roberto, ellos sabían de que eran capaces pero no pudieron probar este truco en la habitación de entrenamiento de la nave, total que mientras Ámbar pensaba eso, Celestia ya estaba hablando con la tan mencionada princesa Twilight, tras las palabras que le dijo Celestia, ella procedió a hablar.

-Saludos, soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle, mi maestra dijo que podrían ayudarme con mi situación- Musito Twilight, aparte que sentía el aura poderosa que ellos emitían, Celestia tenía razón, eran poderosos, así que trato de ser lo mas formal posible.

-No esperaba verla en esa condición, déjeme presentarme, soy la Reina de los cambiantes del norte Ámbar, y este es Roberto, uno de mis súbditos con experiencia en el campo médico- Respondió Ámbar, viendo a la princesa en ese estado, realmente quería ayudarla, pero seria fácil, pues para ella era sencillo quitar enfermedades u problemas genéticos, cosa que los humanos tardaron en perfeccionar hasta ahora.

\- ¿Roberto? Que nombre más extraño, un gusto conocerla, Celestia hablo un poco sobre usted y debe saber que confió plenamente en usted- Dijo la alicornio morada, viendo al Dron que estaba capacitado en medicina, pues no parecía muy diferente a un Dron común y corriente.

-Me agrada escuchar eso, pero para proseguir me temo que debemos llevarla a un lugar más privado, como podría ser su alcoba- Menciono Ámbar, pues el chequeo se debería hacer con tecnología milenios mas avanzada que la de ellos, así que tenia un plan en mente para evitar que su encubrimiento no se vea comprometido.

-No veo ningún problema, princesa ¿Podría llevarnos a mi recamara en el castillo? -Pregunto Twilight viendo a Celestia que, con desconfianza en su mirada, hizo iluminar su cuerno desapareciendo a todos de la habitación, esperando que este haciendo lo correcto.

[3:10am] Castillo de cristal de Twilight

En menos de un segundo ya se encontraban en el castillo en la habitación de la alicornio morada, ella camino cansadamente a su cama, la fatiga aún seguía con ella.

Celestia la acompaño mientras que Ámbar y Roberto esperaron un momento, una vez la princesa quedo en reposo Ámbar se acercó a ella, Celestia se alejó un poco, Roberto también se acercó, Twilight estaba expectante de lo que le iban a hacer, pero la voz de Ámbar corto el silencio.

-Princesa Celestia, necesitamos privacidad, confié en nosotros, esta en buenos cascos- Dijo Ámbar, viendo a Celestia, ella no quería irse de ninguna manera, pero ver a Twilight tan débil hizo que lo piense mejor, quizás esta era la única opción, con miedo y desconfianza salió por las puertas.

-Bien, ¿Nos puede contar que sucedió para que terminara así? - Pregunto Roberto a la princesa, pues tenía que tener información antes de empezar.

-Pues un objeto de grandes dimensiones entro a nuestra atmosfera, trate de detenerlo con la princesa Celestia y su hermana, pero al ver que no se detenía, utilice grandes cantidades de magia, pero de un segundo a otro sentí como el cuerno me quemaba, y cuando me di cuenta me había desmayado y con ello perdí toda habilidad mágica- Relato Twilight todos los sucesos de esta mañana, esperando que hubiera una solución.

Un incomodo silencio rodeo a los presentes, Ámbar y Roberto se vieron las caras, pues sabían que había sido el objeto, Ámbar sin responder fue a una esquina de la habitación.

-Mi Reina esta preparando unas cosas, si me permite interactuar con su fisiología…-Respondió Roberto distrayendo a Twilight, pues sabia las intenciones de Melisa.

Ámbar en la esquina trato de hablar lo mas bajo posible, con el casco elevado hasta los labios trato de entablar comunicación, -Alberto, necesito que actives un 10-09 de 800 metros de diámetro en mi posición, tenemos una de estas "Alicornios" que necesita ayuda- Dijo Melisa, esperando la respuesta de la nave.

-Te copio Melisa, un 10-09 de 800 metros en tu posición, ¿Necesitas algo más? -Pregunto la voz de Alberto del otro lado.

-Un equipo médico estándar, que sea 2 horas, pues Roberto se tardara como siempre- Menciono Melisa cortando la comunicación y bajando el casco.

Ámbar se volteo para dirigirse a la princesa mientras su cerebro mandaba una acción al dispositivo biológico de Ámbar en su casco, su mente fue interrumpida por una voz casi similar a la de Aurora.

_Disrupción Temporal detectada en menos 10 segundos…_

_Sedante y Anulador listo…_

Sin perder tiempo, Ámbar apunto su casco en dirección a Twilight si que se diera cuenta, ya que Roberto la estaba distrayendo con preguntas y "revisiones" en sus extremidades, del casco de la Reina salió disparado a gran velocidad un diminuto dispositivo, impactando a Twilight en el proceso.

Twilight no sintió o vio nada, simplemente cayo dormida al instante cuando el pequeño dispositivo la toco.

Una sensación gigante de energía fue sentida en todo el castillo, para luego reinar el silencio, todo se encontraba callado, Ámbar y Roberto se vieron uno al otro, abrieron con cuidado la puerta, viendo a Celestia ahí parada frente a esta, escuchando atentamente lo que sucedía dentro.

Pero ella no se movía.

Roberto con un casco, toco la nariz de la monarca, y como el esperaba, no hubo reacción alguna de su parte, giro donde su compañera y le dijo -Esta activado, mejor empiezo- Menciono Roberto regresando donde la cama de la princesa que se encontraba en un profundo sueño, mas no paralizada como Celestia por alguna razón, al lado de Melisa un maletín metálico y blanco con un botón se materializo, ella lo paso con magia a su compañero.

-Bien, regresare donde los demás para ver como se encuentra la situación- Dijo Ámbar saliendo por la puerta, pero dándose cuenta que no sabía por dónde ir ya que el castillo era gigante.

El radar funciono perfectamente, Ámbar encontró la ubicación de sus compañeros, así que entro por la puerta de la biblioteca, sin darse cuenta que derribo algo, era Starlight, pero al igual que Celestia estaba paralizada, junto a Luna, Chrysalis y Sprinkle, todas trabadas en la misma posición, Ámbar levanto con su magia a Starlight y la puso "en su lugar", camino donde se encontraban sus compañeros sumidos en su lectura.

-Melisa, ¿Cuánto tiempo durara? - Pregunto la cambiante femenina Ana.

-Tuve que pedir 2 horas, saben que Roberto tardara- Replico Melisa, pues Melisa conocía perfectamente a sus compañeros de toda la vida, incluso en sus aplicaciones profesionales.

-Vale, empieza a leer entonces- Habló Walter, que seguía leyendo el libro con ímpetu.

[5:01am] Castillo de cristal de Twilight

Roberto estaba terminando de examinar y curar a la princesa Twilight, cuando Ámbar entro por la puerta, -Roberto, quedan 15 minutos de Disrupción, más te vale haber terminado- Pregunto Ámbar, viendo toda la maquinaria avanzada armada en la habitación.

-Justo estaba por terminar, déjame decirte que encontré mucha información sobre estos "Alicornios" y tal parece que nuestra princesa fue expropiada de su materia oscura por culpa de la anulación de la nave de Aurora, cuando indague en sus recuerdos para ver si había daño colateral en la memoria, descubrí un poco más de información de esta especie, las subí a Aurora, ya debe estar siendo revisada en el centro, devolví toda la materia oscura que pude gracias a los frascos de Alberto, supongo que gracias a ello, la princesa tendrá un poco más de poder en su cuerpo, bien para ella, déjame empacar todo esto-Explico Roberto fugazmente, pero Melisa entendió cada palabra, estaba contenta de que se encontraría mejor.

Roberto saco un inyectable de una maquina para ponerla al instante en el flanco de Twilight, una vez inyectado el líquido color negro todo el puesto de avanzada se comprimió dejando el maletín metálico color blanco en el piso, Roberto piso el botón con el casco, el maletín se desvaneció como por arte de "magia".

[5:16am] Castillo de cristal de Twilight

Celestia sintió un gran peso energético encima, pero rápidamente se fue, fue muy raro, pero continúo escuchando por la puerta, esperando que todo ocurriera rápido, pero antes de poder acercarse a la puerta con esa intención, se abrió, viendo a Ámbar frente a ella que la miraba con extrañeza por la situación, Celestia se incorporo nerviosa y avergonzada, y volvió a su semblante serio.

-Me complace decirle que Twilight se recuperó completamente de su mal, podrá volver a hacer magia en cualquier momento, pero necesitara reposo por unas horas- Menciono Ámbar, pues estaba feliz de dar las buenas noticias, seguramente le pareció unos minutos contando el tiempo antes de la disrupción para Celestia, para Ámbar, 2 horas en las que pudo leer sin ninguna clase de conflicto latente, antes volvió a recordarle a Roberto el gran medico que es, y ahora tocaría volver a las actividades normales y a la misión.

Algo que no espero en ningún momento, sacándola de sus pensamientos, fue un abrazo, abrazo perpetuado por la misma monarca del sol, Ámbar no sabia responder esta muestra de afecto tan repentina, pero lo pensó y decidió corresponder el abrazo, Ámbar noto la felicidad de Celestia despilfarrándose por todas partes, lloraba seguramente de felicidad, tras un minuto completo, Celestia se separó de Ámbar, con los ojos llorosos, entro corriendo a la habitación viendo a Twilight dormida en su cama y a Roberto el Dron abandonándola saliendo por la puerta.

El regocijo era bastante, sin importarle un poco troto hasta Twilight dándole un gran abrazo, despertándola en el acto.

Siento un gran peso en mí, antes de abrir mis ojos me doy cuenta, la fatiga y dolor se habían ido, sentía una vez mas mi magia fluyendo a través de mí, no entendía que pasaba, recuerdo estar hablando con el Dron de la Reina Ámbar y caer dormida, sentí muchas cosas en mi durante ese periodo de tiempo, pero ahora estaba con más energía que antes, decidí abrir los ojos, y vi a Celestia abrazándome, la escuchaba llorar, ¡Que había pasado!, no entendía nada, así que trate de moverme, resultando en que Celestia me viera directamente a los ojos, estaba ¿Feliz?, antes de que hablara ella me interrumpió.

-Lo hicieron, ¡Ellos pudieron curarte! - Exclamo la monarca sin soltar a su alumna del gran abrazo sentimental, haciendo que Twilight apenas pudiera respirar por la fuerza inducida.

Celestia soltó a Twilight tras ver que ella tenía "Dificultades respiratorias", Twilight comprendió al instante, ya que la magia que fluía dentro de ella, era la suya, estaba curada, podía utilizar magia otra vez.

La felicidad la invadió, utilizando su magia espontáneamente, levantando a su maestra con la misma y también a otros objetos a su alrededor, al darse cuenta de ello bajo todas las cosas flotantes incluyendo a la alicornio blanca, Twilight no solo recupero su poder mágico, si no que había alcanzado otro nivel mágico, era impresionante, pero como ella era Twilight no tardo en llenarse de preguntas, ¿Cómo pudieron curar un problema que nunca se había visto?, ¿Qué clase de magia Arcana o Remedios naturales o Artificiales utilizaron?, realmente estos cambiantes eran tan extraños como curiosos, Twilight prefirió disfrutar el momento.

-No puedo creer, lo hicieron en muy poco tiempo- Menciono Twilight pues para ella fue unos minutos, al igual que para Celestia, pero para los pobres cambiantes fueron 2 largas horas que el tiempo se detuvo para todos excepto ellos.

Sin esperar un poco, Celestia utilizo su magia para llevarlos devuelta a la biblioteca, donde una feliz Starlight la recibió.

\- ¡Me alegra que estés mejor! -Dijo Starlight mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, dejando ver que realmente Twilight dejo ese tono pálido adquirido por la falta de magia.

Ámbar miraba desde el fondo mientras simulaba leer un libro, viendo el comportamiento tan feliz de la princesa, se sacaron la lotería al encontrar este planeta, vibrante de buenas energías, Twilight se acercó felizmente a Ámbar mientras ella pensaba, se poso frente a ella y le dijo -Reina Ámbar, estoy muy agradecida de lo que hizo por mí, no sé cómo pagarle- Menciono la alicornio, mientras Ámbar apartaba la falsa vista del libro y le daba una sonrisa.

-No hace falta princesa, estos libros son suficientes- Menciono felizmente Ámbar viendo a la pequeña alicornio frente a ella.

-Nos encantara que usted sea la representante de los cambiantes antiguos- Dijo Twilight mientras volvía donde Celestia y Luna que se encontraban charlando, -Puede quedarse en mi castillo el tiempo que quiera, ustedes son mas que bienvenidos- Termino diciendo alejándose de Ámbar.

Ámbar sonrió ante la cordialidad y lugar de descanso, también vio a su amiga que todos ignoraban, Chrysalis, viendo de reojo un libro, aburrida por supuesto, se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

-Entiendo que no te guste este lugar, pues convives con tus enemigos, pero se que te puedes llevar bien con ellos- Musito Ámbar, viéndola aburrida con la vista en el libro.

-Conseguiste curarla, me sorprende, espero estar haciendo lo correcto- Dijo Chrysalis sin apartar la vista del libro.

-Es momento que yo y mi hermana nos retiremos, este día fue realmente pesado- Menciono Celestia, para despedirse cordialmente de Twilight y Sprinkle.

Ella se acerco con mucha confianza donde las Reinas cambiantes, -Nos vemos mañana Reina Ámbar, nos vemos Chrysalis- Dijo antes de abandonar la biblioteca.

Chrysalis pensó lo que escucho, ¿Acaso Celestia se despidió de ella?, para Chrysalis era imposible escuchar una agradable despedida y menos de la misma Celestia, ¿Consideraba factible lo que Ámbar le dijo?, ¿funcionaria?

-Sprinkle, ahora que tus princesas nos aceptaron, eres libre de irte- Proclamo Ámbar mientras dejaba a Chrysalis sola en su mente.

Sprinkle era libre, pero ella tras este día no volvería a ver a los cambiantes de esta forma, pensaba en volver para continuar con Walter, pues le había caído muy bien, carismático y leal, Sprinkle se despidió de Walter y su Reina, abandonando la biblioteca no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia a Twilight, la cual correspondió.

[6:41am] Castillo en Canterlot

Celestia llego cansada a su habitación, el día fue de los más increíbles y cargados de su vida, pero todo logro solucionarse, así que debería descansar para el siguiente día, su hermana entro por el balcón, también fatigada por el día, -Hermana es momento de bajar el sol, este día fue muy cansado, se supone que debería haber dormido un poco-Menciono la princesa nocturna, mientras encendía el cuerno para subir al satélite de su mundo.

-Déjame ayudarte, tienes razón, este día fue agotador- Replico Celestia, iluminando su cuerno procediendo a bajar el astro mayor.

[6:43am] Orbita de Undae (Gielinor)

Alberto estaba tranquilo en el centro de mando, él era el único en toda la zona del centro de mando, pues monitoreaba a Melisa y su equipo, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una alerta de una consola, que no tardo en atender, cuando vio la información desplegada, se vio sorprendido y alarmado por lo leído.

Era un fenómeno muy extraño, incluso para los humanos.

El sol se estaba moviendo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 9: Un sueño impenetrable**

[6:41pm] Castillo de cristal de Twilight

Ámbar estaba caminando junto a Twilight por los pasillos de su castillo, Twilight felizmente le mostraba cada lugar del palacio cristalino, Ámbar miraba detalladamente todo, pues le gustaba ver todo lo que el castillo tenía para mostrarle.

-Veo que te gusta mucho el castillo- Preguntó Twilight con una cálida sonrisa, pues le gustaba que alguien admire este lugar tanto como lo hacía ella.

-Debo admitir que este es un lugar impresionante, lleno de colores vibrantes- Mencionó la Reina mientras llegaban a una habitación en el final del pasillo.

-Gracias por el cumplido, esta será tu habitación temporal, espero que tú y tus súbditos se encuentren cómodos esta noche- dijo Twilight abriendo la puerta con el casco, dando a ver la habitación de invitados, con una buena decoración y una gran cama doble, realmente confortable.

-Lo harán, créame, le agradezco que nos dé una morada temporal-Replicó la Reina, pues empezaría ahora a llevarse mejor con esta raza, podrían fortalecer sus relaciones y poder completar la misión del primer contacto.

Twilight dejó sola a Melisa en su habitación, ella se propondría a descansar, pero un pitido proveniente de su casco sonó, ella lo contestó rápidamente, pues se trataría una llamada del centro de mando.

-coronel, debe darnos instrucciones ahora, tenemos un problema- Decía la voz, Melisa no comprendía la situación, así que siguió el protocolo.

-Dígame la situación- Habló Melisa, antes de que la voz respondiera una interferencia golpeó el aparato, como si alguien golpeara un micrófono, tras esto la voz de Alberto se escuchó, -Quítate un momento, Melisa, Melisa, el maldito sol se está moviendo, esto puede alterar las órbitas de los planetas, ¿Deberíamos activar un 50-81 o una esfera Dyson?- Preguntó Alberto, a la espera de las órdenes de su Coronel y amiga Melisa.

\- ¡De ninguna manera!, No debemos ser invasivos, utiliza la nave de desestructuración planetaria y ¡Mantén esa estrella en su lugar! -Exclamo Melisa, no permitirá que una bola de fuego llameante arruinara la mejor oportunidad que tuvo la flotilla Victoria hasta el momento.

\- ¡A la orden! - dijo Alberto cortando la llamada inmediatamente.

Ámbar dio un suspiro, vio por la ventana de su habitación en dirección al cielo, era verdad, el sol se movía a una velocidad para nada natural, metiéndose en el horizonte, dando lugar al ocaso, algo extraño era que los Ponys que se veían fuera del castillo ignoraban el fenómeno por alguna razón.

[6:43pm] Sistema solar Nº244

Este extraño sistema solar sucumbía ante la materia oscura en su totalidad, la cercanía de cúmulos oscuros incrementaba su exposición, desestabilizando en gran parte los planetas y consecuentemente su estrella madre, lo que quiere decir que cuando algo con suficiente poder de energía proveída por la materia oscura es capaz de mover planetas enteros no importara su tamaño y/o masa, eran pocos los planetas con esta peculiar serie de eventos que daban lugar a lo que se llama: "Desestructuración a escala planetaria", beneficiosa cuando se requiere transportar un planeta entero sin utilizar mucha energía, a costa de su integridad atómica, pues un planeta desestructurado es demasiado frágil en un universo hostil, fue la suerte que logro que este sistema solar se sostuviera por mucho tiempo, estos eventos son muy extraños en el cosmos, casi ningún ser inteligente vio este fenómeno.

¿Pero qué raza más escribió lo antes dicho?, Humanos.

Una nave ovalada es expulsada desde la nave principal de la flotilla victoria, esta velozmente se dirige hasta el sol en movimiento, la estrella es grande, pero no un problema para la nave, pues al llegar a la zona solar se despliega 6 falanges articulables de los cuales empiezan a cargar una extraña aura obscura, cubriendo al sol de forma invisible para los ojos.

_Sistema en línea…_

_Evento de Desestructuración en curso…_

_Interponiendo…_

_Zonas polares y ecuatorianas detectadas…_

_Calculando zona horaria universal…_

_Listo…_

El sol deja de moverse, aquella aura no lo permitía, la nave de desestructuración planetaria calculo la zona horaria universal para que moviera el sol acorde a la hora predeterminada que lanzo la sonda Aurora en su llegada, emulando un sol común y corriente para todos los planetas, evitando que acciones externas movieran al astro.

Alberto entonces supo que Melisa tenía razón, pues la nave funciono perfectamente, lo que también confirmaba que el sistema solar estaba desestructurado, entonces no permitirá este desbalance en el sistema solar, fue a la consola, y procedió a escribir el comando que cambiaría completamente el funcionamiento de este pequeño sistema solar.

_Se detectaron 4 planetas en el sistema solar…_

_/Ejecutar/Numero/4/_

_4 naves de desestructuración han sido lanzadas. _

_Se detectaron 6 satélites aledaños a planetas. _

_/Ejecutar/Numero/6/_

_6 naves de desestructuración han sido lanzadas. _

Tras estas acciones cada nave desplegada cumplió con su asignación, deteniendo al planeta o satélite, calibrándose con la estrella, simulando un sistema solar común como todos, con ciclos diurnos y nocturnos y orbitas regulares.

Un sistema autosuficiente.

[6:46pm] Castillo en Canterlot

Sorprendidas no era lo que describía lo que sentían las hermanas, era una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro, pues cuando faltaba escasos segundos para que la noche reine en el lugar el sol volvió al ocaso, sin moverse, la luna hizo lo mismo.

Celestia estaba completamente asombrada, trato una vez más mover el sol, cargando el cuerno, apuntando al astro que se encontraba en pleno ocaso, todo en vano, el sol avanzaba ni un poco, pero Celestia veía como se movía, el sol se estaba moviendo, muy lentamente, pero se movía.

Por otro lado, Luna espectaba lo mismo, su querida luna se movía, pero lentamente, sin verse afectado por la misma, Luna estaba incrédula, hace apenas un momento se estaban moviendo normalmente.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - Dijo Luna rompiendo el silencio, no había forma que la Luna no pudiera moverse de su sitio sin ayuda.

-Hermana, quisiera saber lo mismo- Replico Celestia observando como el ocaso pasaba lentamente a la noche, pero por sí solo, sin ayuda de las monarcas.

Mientras ellas veían el cielo tornarse oscuro por la noche con gracia y suavidad pues era lo único que podían hacer en ese momento.

Perdieron la capacidad de mover el sol y la luna.

-Aun se mueven- Menciona Luna mientras observa el atardecer que lentamente ocurría, era extraño verlo tan lento, desesperante y monótono.

-Lo veo, algo muy extraño esta pasando, puedo sentirlo- Le replica Celestia a su hermana, sus capacidades y conocimientos no podían explicar el por qué, pero estaba segura que (Por alguna razón) todo estaba bien, su conexión con el astro le decía con fuerza que nada estaba del todo mal, Celestia entonces no tenía otra salida, ¿Tenia que confiar en aquel instinto? ¿Aquel que le dice que todo está en orden? -Pero mientras sigan moviéndose y proveyendo luz y oscuridad de cada lado, tenemos tiempo de tomarlo con calma y descubrir que puede ser este extraño fenómeno- Dice la monarca, Luna la ve por un momento, ¿Acaso su hermana no iba a hacer nada?

-Hermana, esto es un problema, debemos saber que lo causa- Musita Luna, la decisión de su hermana no le cabía, pero si realmente ella pensaba de esa forma, debía confiar en ella, tal y como Celestia confió en su hermana siempre.

-Entiendo tu preocupación Luna, pero nadie debe saber que ya no controlamos el ciclo de día y noche- Explica Celestia, pues tenía razón, si alguien llegara a saber que sus monarcas ya no controlaban el sol y la luna, el lugar seria un caos.

-Esta bien, confió en ti- Afirma Luna, pues seguiría a su hermana en las buenas y en las malas.

-Recomiendo que descanses, debo cumplir mi labor en el Reino de los sueños- Termina diciendo la monarca azul saliendo del balcón de la habitación de Celestia, retornando a la suya, preparándose para entrar al Reino de los sueños, su labor incesante de controlar y tener todo sin problemas para sus súbditos, no pudo descansar en todo el día, pero debía hacer este esfuerzo, pues, era su deber.

Una vez llegada a su habitación se propuso a entrar a este Reino, se puso cómoda, esto tomaría mucho tiempo, aun faltaba mucho para la mañana.

Un poco de concentración basto para que Luna lograra entrar, lugar calmado, ambiente cómodo, sensación de tranquilidad, un montón de puertas, estaba en el Reino de los sueños, el lugar que pareciera una fracción del cielo nocturno traído hacia ella, las puertas y burbujas apenas se empezaban a materializar, la noche estaba recién empezando, los sueños de igual forma, entonces debía empezar.

Su elección fue hecha sin pensar mucho, Ponyville, lugar que tuvo muchos sucesos a lo largo del día, desde un objeto cayendo desde el cielo, hasta una reina cambiante con súbditos ultra poderosos, era la mejor opción empezar de ahí.

Voló por un momento hasta llegar a la zona de los sueños de los habitantes de Ponyville, podría indagar mejor en como eran estos cambiantes y tal vez sus verdaderas intenciones.

Llego a una serie de puertas que Luna reconoció al instante, la gran puerta color morado con la cutie mark de Twilight era fácilmente reconocible, a su lado la pequeña puerta de su ayudante color morado y fracciones verdes, pudo ver solo una puerta negra notablemente demacrada con cristales verdes alrededor.

Luna sabia que seguramente era la de Chrysalis, pareciera que la Reina Ámbar esta tratando de hacer que no sea tan malévola, algo que para Luna era imposible, pero había que tratar.

Se confundió mucho pues si la Reina Ámbar y sus súbditos se quedaron en el castillo de Twilight, sus puertas deberían estar muy cerca, pero no había ni rastro.

Un extraño zumbido capto la atención de Luna, logrando que girase en su dirección, divisando lo que muy vagamente se asemejaba a puertas, eran 7 extrañas fallas, tenían la forma de una puerta, pero no se veían accesibles de ninguna forma, eran conjuntos de colores arcoíris que parpadeaban sin cesar en ángulos rectos, no había ningún orden o patrón aparente, eran simples fallas.

Luna trato de tocar una de ellas, la curiosidad de nunca haber visto esto la gano completamente, con un casco extendido se propuso a tocar la extraña falla del medio, pero el toque basto para que Luna recibiera una descarga, ante esto Luna retrocedió por el dolor, pero las fallas desaparecieron inmediatamente dejándola sola en ese lugar.

[6:55pm] Castillo de cristal de Twilight

-Todas las naves están en línea, funciono correctamente- Dijo la voz proveniente del casco de Melisa, le explicaron que todo el sistema solar estaba desestructurado y gracias a las naves todo estaría funcionando perfectamente.

Melisa se encontraba aliviada, para ella, lograron evitar una catástrofe, ahora todos los planetas, satélites y el astro mismo eran controlados remotamente por la flotilla Victoria, Melisa veía por su ventana el cielo casi nocturno, las naves controlaban perfectamente cada centímetro del sistema solar.

Ya más tranquila eventualmente Melisa cayo dormida en su cama, el día fue agotador, merecía un poco de descanso, sus compañeros tenían sus habitaciones propias, tras minutos entro fácilmente a la Etapa REM del sueño.

[? am/pm] Desconocido

Melisa estaba corriendo en una gran planicie amarillenta de un mundo de cielo violeta, estaba corriendo con un arma plásmida semejante a una ametralladora M16, con un traje exoesqueletico muy raro conectado a su columna, corría hacia algo, también no estaba sola, un grupo de varias personas corrían con ella con las mismas armas y trajes, cuando la planicie estaba acabando, Melisa vio la gran Metrópolis color dorado en la lejanía, levitando en medio de un gran lago de agua cristalina refractando el color violeta del cielo, esa gran Metrópolis estaba siendo atacada, las flamas cubrían las estructuras, los gritos se escuchaban de fondo.

\- ¡Mayor, enviaran un esterilizador! - Dijo el hombre a su lado, corriendo a la par de ella.

Melisa rápidamente levanta su muñeca desplegando un holograma saliendo de su piel, era un contacto.

\- ¡No puede hacerlo, estamos en camino! - Grito por el comunicador de su muñeca, inmediatamente una voz le replica.

-Lo siento Mayor, está comprometida, no podemos hacer nada más- Dice la voz cortando la llamada.

Tras esto, Melisa solo se detiene, algo murió dentro de ella, los que la seguían también se detienen, preguntándose qué había pasado, mirando a su Mayor, con la mirada por el suelo, perdidas todas las esperanzas, una nave 2 veces más grande que la metrópolis en la lejanía hace su aparición espontanea encima de la mencionada, carga un gran cañón en dirección vertical apunta a la metrópolis en caos, el ataque es lanzado, lo que alguna vez fue una metrópolis naciente en tan extraño planeta fue desintegrado en cuestión de segundos.

La nave abandono el lugar inmediatamente, Melisa y los demás veían el suceso y los restos vagos de la estructura cayendo al lago, todos tenían la moral baja.

Una nave apareció encima de los presentes, no tan grande como la anterior, pero de un tamaño considerable, comenzó a descender, Melisa miraba sin ganas las grandes letras que tenia la nave por debajo.

"Evacuación"

[5:11am] Castillo de cristal de Twilight

Melisa despertó abruptamente, otra de las pesadillas de siempre, lo bueno es que se logró acostumbrar rápidamente, una inspección por su habitación le hizo dar cuenta que aún no era de día, apartando la pesadilla había dormido bien, se sentía con energía y lista para otro día de trabajo a pesar de que el sol apenas estaba por salir en una hora.

Una voz pequeña se escucho dentro de la cabeza de Melisa mientras se levantaba.

_Alerta…_

_A las 7:04pm del día anterior se registró un intento de entrada no autorizada a su red neuronal de sueño REM…_

\- ¿Qué acciones se tomaron? - Pregunto Melisa caminando lentamente hacia la ventana viendo el sol salir lentamente, como debería ser.

_El incursor recibió una descarga no letal de advertencia…_

_Luego del evento se utilizo un protector actualizado el cual cubrió por completo su red neuronal y la de su equipo…_

Una llamada ocupo la atención de Melisa, era Alberto, sin esperar contesto, -Dime Alberto- Respondió mientras aun miraba por la ventana.

-Seguramente tu implante bilógico ya te aviso del intruso, pero gracias a eso, acabamos de descubrir algo que te puede interesar- Dijo Alberto notablemente contento en su habla.

\- ¿Y eso es? – Replico Melisa, la curiosidad empezaba lentamente a subir en ella.

-Míralo por ti misma- Menciona su compañero mientras el dispositivo de su casco extiende por el suelo mucha información, documentos e imágenes en su mayoría.

Melisa lee y ve detenidamente cada centímetro de holograma frente a ella, los documentos son información acerca de como el implante recopilo información del intruso gracias a la descarga que recibió, eran coordenadas de 7 puntos, mejor conocido como "Dimensión", datos que relataban cada centímetro de ese lugar, las imágenes fueron tomadas hace mucho tiempo, cuando los humanos descubrieron el viaje Inter dimensional, las imágenes coincidían con estas coordenadas, haciendo sencilla la búsqueda del intruso.

-Vale, sé que tienes en mente, encárgate- Ordena Melisa a su compañero.

-Estoy 3 pasos adelantado coronel-Menciona Alberto, delante de Melisa aparece un aparato con forma de cubo, ella lo reconoció como el dispositivo que se usa para viajar entre dimensiones.

Para los humanos viajar entre dimensiones era sencillo, pero no era como los relatos de ciencia ficción relataban, no había otros mundos llenos de vida, no había otros universos paralelos, eran extensiones de la propia dimensión, planos diferentes con características únicas, pero limitadas y atadas a su propio universo, aun se creía que existían dimensiones con universos alternos, pero no estaban lo suficientemente avanzados, era muy abstracto para que la lógica pudiera caber dentro.

Estos planos no eran relevantes para los humanos, pues solo se utilizaban como método de energía alternativa.

Melisa espero a que el cubo hiciera lo suyo, desarmarse para tener la forma de una plataforma pequeña, activándose al mismo tiempo, esperando a cualquiera que pisara su plano para viajar.

Una voz hablo directamente a Melisa.

_Se requiere coordenadas y autorización de nivel…_

Melisa puso el casco donde se encontraba su dispositivo biológico y la maquina emitió un pitido.

_Dimensión 21, coronel Melisa, Rango estelar 4_

_Aceptado… _

-Avisa a los demás que estoy entrando-Menciono Melisa colocándose encima de la plataforma.

-Dalo por hecho- Dijo Alberto desde el comunicador.

-Modo camuflaje- Dijo Melisa antes de ser teletransportada a la otra dimensión.

_Camuflaje activo…_

Entonces la plataforma se desvaneció fácilmente del suelo, sin dejar rastro.

[5:19am] Dimensión 21/Reino de los Sueños

Melisa apareció en medio de la extraña dimensión, viendo sus alrededores, todo era gris, pero muy al fondo vio una gran nube que reflejaba una nebulosa color azul, era obvio que algo estaba en aquella zona.

Tras caminar por un momento, llego a la nube, la examino con el casco y su implante, dando un resultado negativo en posible veneno, así que se decidió entrar, vio el lugar cubierto de miles si no que millones de puertas en múltiples direcciones, decidió investigar el lugar, extendió sus alas de insecto y procedió a volar por el lugar.

Melisa vio algo sobre este lugar en los libros que leía en la biblioteca de Twilight, se asemejaba al Reino de Sueños donde se controlaban los sueños de los demás, Melisa pensó en el posible intruso, pues seguramente, al dormir en este planeta, su red neuronal se conecto con este lugar, esto atrajo al intruso que intento entrar por curiosidad.

La cambiante descendió al suelo, viendo las incontables puertas, buscando al posible intruso, sin éxito, pues este lugar parecía vacío.

Melisa pensaba en revisar algunas puertas para ver si encontraba al intruso, pero el tiempo de ese pensamiento fue fugaz y desapareció, todo cuando Melisa vio a Luna salir de una de esas puertas, notablemente cansada, ignorando la presencia de ella, claro, hasta que se giró.

Luna estaba cansada, pero pronto podría descansar el resto del día, no soportaba estar sola, era muy aburrido trabajar en este lugar sin nadie que te pueda hablar, le gustaría que su hermana la acompañase o incluso Twilight, necesitaba compañía, pero cuando vio a Ámbar frente a ella en el Reino de los Sueños, quisiera no haber deseado compañía alguna.

Ambas se vieron una a otra.

¿Qué hacía Princesa Luna en la dimensión 21?

¿Qué hacia La Reina Ámbar en el Reino de los Sueños?


	10. Chapter 10

**[Hola, soy el autor, es la primera vez que me comunico por aquí, pero es para hacerles saber que agradezco que muchos le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia, tratare de subir capítulos más seguido, mientras más apoyo (Reviews y Fav) más rápido saldrán los capítulos, pueden seguir mi cuenta y también mi deviant art donde publico mis creaciones, también está en desarrollo la traducción al inglés de esta historia, para todos los de habla inglesa, también será subido a FimFiction, pero bueno, dejo de parlotear y disfruten el capítulo de hoy.]**

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 10: Lado Oscuro de la Luna**

[5:23am] Castillo de cristal de Twilight

Walter despertó calmadamente, dio bostezo de cansancio, dormir pareciera que no ayudo en nada a su condición física, no le impidió levantarse y ver la hora en su retina, ¿5:24?, era todavía temprano para levantarse, pero el deber llamaba, su misión seguía activa, el con pesadez se incorporó sentándose en la cama, una rápida mirada por la habitación aseguro la vista de sus compañeros que se encontraban en la misma habitación que él, el castillo era grande pero no con suficientes habitaciones para invitados.

Cuando su vista se dirigió hacia la ventana vio a Aurora cargándose en la misma, Walter se incorporo y movió a su compañero en la cama del lado, Lucas, lo movió con su casco, esperando que despertara de su letargo, funciono, Lucas se estremeció por el frio mañanero y se incorporo en su cama, viendo al causante de su interrupción de sueño.

Walter lo observaba con la mirada moribunda, apenas estaba despertando, Lucas descendió de la cama, sus 4 cascos tocaron el suelo y procedió a caminar para despertar un poco.

La calma de ese momento se vio comprometida cuando el pitido de los implantes biológicos de todos comenzó a sonar al unisonó, Lucas y Walter contestaron la llamada, mientras que los otros se vieron obligados a despertarse por la llamada misma, Ana salto de su litera para contestar la llamada rápidamente, Roberto y Luis se limitaron a contestarla cómodamente desde su cama reposando.

De los comunicadores salió la voz de una persona del centro de mando, -Equipo, la coronel Melisa se adentró en la dimensión 21, un intruso trato de meterse en su etapa REM de sueño, pero se logró encontrar información de su ubicación, ahora mismo se encuentra en esta misión, les pido que sean pacientes a que vuelva- Explico la voz del otro lado del altavoz.

-Esta bien, ¿Hay algo en que podamos continuar investigando? – Pregunto Ana, tal vez la misión solitaria de Melisa dure mucho así que no había que desaprovechar el tiempo.

-La Sonda Aurora recibió multitud de mensajes, podrían revisarlos para próximos contactos, Suerte- Replico la voz masculina del otro lado del altavoz.

Los presentes voltearon a ver a Aurora aun cargándose en la ventana, sus paneles lunares aún seguían funcionando, Ana se acerco a la mencionada para tratar de encenderla, pero Aurora fue más rápida e inicio rápidamente y volteo a ver al intruso, pero al darse cuenta de que era solo Ana con su avatar se lanzó en su dirección, siendo atrapada por la magia color rojiza de Ana.

-Aurora, ¿Qué mensajes recibiste? – Pregunta Ana a la sonda, sin esperar Aurora comienza a recitar cada uno de los mensajes.

_Mensajes recibidos 11…_

_Sonda F32 afirma vida inteligente a base de cristal divergente a la original…_

_Sonda F32 afirma vida inteligente a base de cristal homogéneo oscuro divergente a la original…_

_Sonda F09 afirma vida inteligente Reptiliana divergente a la original…_

_Sonda F12 afirma vida inteligente Acuática divergente a la original…_

_Sonda F04 afirma vida inteligente Aérea divergente a la original…_

_Sonda F09 afirma vida inteligente Misceláneas divergentes a la original…_

_Sonda F22 afirma vida inteligente Hibrida divergente a la original…_

_El conjunto de sondas registro entre 1027 tipos de flora del reino plantae…_

_983 tipos de fauna del reino animalia…_

_19 tipos de subespecies inteligentes descendientes del reino animalia..._

_Existen 45 puntos de interés marcados por la IA de las sondas…_

_Mensajes leídos correctamente…_

Aurora termino de leer los mensajes, los presentes pensaban bien, eran muchas cosas, era realmente un planeta peculiar, puesto que generalmente solo tienen una especie inteligente dominante, mientras las otras son vagamente inteligentes.

Eran muchas las posibilidades, pero seria descortés abandonar a la princesa que los alojo en su castillo, también que Melisa tendría que volver para que el viaje comenzara, sin apartarse de la misión principal.

[5:25am] Dimensión 21/Reino de los Sueños

Ambas se veían con demasiada confusión, para ambas, la otra no debería estar aquí, era extraño, pero nadie decía nada, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio mortal, tampoco había palabras para articular, el cerebro de ambas pensaba en una pregunta inteligente para encontrar alguna razón del cómo, cuándo y por qué, las miradas se cruzaban mientras esto sucedía.

¿La Reina Ámbar en el Reino de los sueños?, ¿Estoy perdiendo mi cordura?, Ella no puede ser real, de ninguna forma, pero, si fuera realmente ella, ¿Cómo logro entrar al Reino de los Sueños?, ¿Acaso ella es mas poderosa de lo que aparenta?, un momento, las fallas, seguramente la Reina Ámbar está detrás de eso.

-Princesa Luna, no pensé en verla en esta dimensión- Dijo Ámbar formalmente a Luna, raro, pues la situación no ameritaba tal respuesta al corte de silencio que había, intrigada por la formalidad en la situación y la necesidad de respuestas Luna decidió replicar.

-Concuerdo, pero también digo lo mismo de usted, no pensé que los cambiantes también tenían acceso al Reino de los sueños- Respondió Luna, sonando lo mas calmada posible.

-Pues me temo que tuve que ingresar por que un intruso trato de meterse en mis sueños-Replico Ámbar viendo las incontables puertas que había a su alrededor buscando al intruso, sin saber que lo tenia en frente.

Luna desvió la mirada nerviosa, ya que recordó nuevamente, las fallas, su curiosidad hizo que las tocara, y seguramente la Reina Ámbar se dio cuenta de ello, Luna no podía mentir, así que se armo de valor para responder a la cambiante.

-Le pido disculpas Reina Ámbar, pero fui yo la que intento entrometerse en sus sueños, pero me fue imposible, juro que mis intenciones no eran malas- Replico la alicornio bajando la cabeza, pensando en como se dejo llevar por la curiosidad tocando esas fallas, seguramente la Reina Ámbar utilizo magia arcana avanzada para proteger a sus súbditos, ella e incluso el golem, de cualquier intento de que alguien se entrometiera en sus sueños.

Melisa miro por un momento a Luna, parecía realmente apenada, pero Melisa era la clase de persona que puede perdonar a alguien que realmente dice la verdad.

-No se preocupe Princesa, entiendo que usted es dueña de este lugar, ¿Reino de los sueños si mal no recuerdo?, tiene que asegurarse que sus súbditos se encuentren bien, me parece excelente, debo ser yo la que se disculpe por entrometerme en sus territorios- Respondió Ámbar, la ardua lectura de libros le dio una idea completa de este mundo, menos mal recordó la parte del Reino de los sueños y su gobernante.

-Exacto, lamento haberla molestado, no fue mi intención, pero, podría preguntar ¿Como logro entrar aquí? - Dijo Luna, poniendo en jaque a Ámbar, pues no podía decirle que utilizo tecnología fuera de la comprensión de Luna, así que formulo otra historia inventada que tal vez logre colar.

-Pues mis cambiantes y yo somos capaces de usar magia fuera de tu comprensión para lograr pasar entre dimensiones- Menciono Ámbar, esperando que Luna se lo creyera.

-Te refieres a ¿Magia Oscura? -Pregunto la monarca preocupada de que sus invitados manipulen tal clase de magia errática y malévola.

\- ¡No!, es una magia propia de nosotros, podrías llamarla ¿Magia Cambiante? - Replico rápidamente Ámbar, pues ella leyó las consecuencias de usar Materia oscura en estado puro y como afectaba psicológicamente a sus portadores (Obviando por su puesto a ella y sus compañeros), así que prefería decir que era una "Magia" creada por los cambiantes, que decir magia oscura.

-Me impresionan cada vez más, pero es momento de irme, estaría encantada de que vinieras a nuestro castillo para hablar más diplomáticamente y hablarnos a mi hermana y a mi sobre tu especie mas a fondo-Dijo Luna, pues ya era hora de irse, muchas puertas comenzaban a desaparecer, señal que significaba que el día comenzaba.

-Claro que iré con gusto, ¿Cuál es la ubicación de su castillo? -Musito Ámbar, pues estaba emocionada de saber mas sobre los "Alicornios".

-Solo dile a Twilight que deseas ir a Canterlot a hablar con nosotras, ella te guiara- Le dijo la monarca azul, mientras volteaba para irse, abriendo un portal frente a ella, desapareciendo en el acto.

Melisa estaba aliviada que el intruso fuera la Princesa Luna, pues todo había sido un malentendido, así que podría retornar devuelta al castillo tranquilamente, continuar con su misión principal, sus compañeros probablemente ya fueron notificados con el mensaje de su ausencia.

Sin perder tiempo, Melisa notifico a su dispositivo biológico que estaba lista para irse, un destello la cubrió completamente y en un parpadeo se encontraba devuelta en su habitación, toco el botón lateral de la máquina que la trajo, logrando que se compactara y desapareciera al instante.

Melisa salió por su puerta, observando sus alrededores, pero al no ver a nadie simplemente salió caminando esperando toparse con alguien, pero lo que no esperaba fue su comunicador empezando a sonar, Melisa volvió velozmente a su habitación para contestar, la llamada entrante era del centro de mando, probablemente de Alberto.

-Dime- Respondió Melisa con el casco cerca de la boca, la respuesta, como esperaba, fue de Alberto.

-coronel, el capitán de la flota Argentina desea hablar con usted- Dijo Alberto sonando lo mas formal posible, Melisa estaba extrañada, ¿Una llamada de una flota?, era muy raro en medio de una misión en encubierto.

-Pásala- Replico Melisa, cuestionándose el por qué, de la llamada, una rápida interferencia se escuchó, dando lugar a una voz grave, notablemente mayor.

-coronel, entiendo que la misión va todo normal, ¿Me equivoco? - Dice la voz grave por el comunicador.

-Todo en orden, ¿Podría informarme la naturaleza de la llamada? - Responde Melisa.

-Pues hace unas horas, tanto la flota Boliviana, como la flota Colombiana detectaron una fuente de energía proveniente del satélite de Undae, así que requiero su aprobación para su extracción y purificación.

\- ¿Por qué les interesa esta fuente energética? – Pregunta Melisa, pues no comprendía que clase de energía tan valiosa habían encontrado.

-Vera, esta energía tiene un alto valor energético en el mercado, además de que podría ser utilizado por toda la flotilla victoria- Menciono la voz, Melisa dudo un poco, pero si era para ayudar a subir puestos de su flotilla entonces estaría de acuerdo.

-Esta bien tienen mi permiso, pero necesitare una actualización en 10 minutos- Dijo Melisa colgando la comunicación saliendo una vez mas de su habitación.

[6:01am] Luna de Undae

Una esfera viajaba velozmente por el vacío del espacio,impulsado por su pequeño propulsor, en dirección al satélite del planeta denominado Undae, en unos cuantos segundos la esfera aterrizo perfectamente en suelo lunar del lado opuesto de este, de donde la energía provenía.

Una vez aterrizo se desplego a sí mismo, extendiendo su forma actuando en forma de un catalizador, con un centro brillante en el medio de su extendida forma, este comenzó a absorber todo a su alrededor.

De las sombras de la Luna se veía entidades etéreas, con miradas malévolas, observando al aparato absorber lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, uno de ellos se acerco a la maquina con intenciones hostiles, pero apenas entro en el área que estaba siendo revuelta, fue brutalmente absorbido por la fuerza de la máquina, introduciéndolo directamente en la máquina, desapareciéndolo.

_Energía Encontrada…_

_Purificando…_

Un grito ahogado se escuchó vagamente pues el espacio no permitía el viaje del sonido

Todas las sombras se vieron a sí mismas.

_Amplificando zona de recolección…_

En ese instante la zona fue expandida, atrapando a varias sombras en el acto, cada una era introducida en el aparato, estas sombras eran las conocidas Nightmare Forces, una por una eran atrapadas por el rango de la maquina que purificaba en energía pura a cada uno, despojándoles de toda vida, era increíble ver como aquellos que convirtieron a la Princesa Luna en la temible Nightmare moon, huían despavoridos de miedo de la pequeña maquina que no tardo en cubrir a la Luna en su zona, recolectando todo la "Energía" que había ahí, antes de que terminara, unas cuantas sombras en un desesperado intento de escapar, no tuvieron de otra mas que bajar al planeta en busca de refugio.

Varias sombras escaparon de la Luna, bajando a distintas partes del mundo, buscando un lugar donde refugiarse, quizás, un nuevo huésped.

La nave termino su trabajo, se ensamblo nuevamente para despegar e irse, su vuelo la llevo a la escotilla de una nave secundaria a la principal.

La esfera fue recogida por una mujer, que la llevo a donde una instalación de ingeniería muy avanzada, todo lleno de maquinaria de propósito desconocido.

Fue depositada en una cabina que se selló herméticamente, tras un segundo la esfera se abrió completamente revelando aquel núcleo brillante que se encargo de purificar a las Nightmare Forces, el núcleo fue vaciado de su energía cuando un cable se le fue conectado a la esfera que la sostenía, el núcleo perdió su color celeste para volverse amarillento y ser envuelto otra vez por la esfera.

La energía viajo por el conducto fugazmente hasta llegar a un contenedor donde estaba almacenada.

Aquellos seres etéreos se convirtieron en un bote de energía reciclada, tenebroso para ellos, pero para los humanos, un frasco de energía de otros miles que se encontraba ahí.

[6:06pm] Castillo en Canterlot

Por el otro lado Luna se encontraba fuera del Reino de los Sueños, desayunando con su hermana antes de que se fuera a dormir, pero de todas maneras estaba sin sueño, pues la Reina cambiante vendría pronto y quería ver esa "Magia cambiante" que menciono Ámbar, podría significar un gran avance arcano para todos.

-Te veo distraída hermana- Pregunto Celestia, pues Luna ya estaba mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos.

Luna volvió en si para responder a su hermana, -Si, pues como te platique, la Reina Ámbar vendrá a explicarnos sobre su especie y como lograron acceder al Reino de los Sueños, eso me trae entusiasmada- Dijo Luna, pensando en cómo sería la demostración de esa magia tan extraña y poderosa digna de Starswirl.

-Pues yo espero que encontremos algún arreglo para la situación del sol y la luna- Replico Celestia, pues la seguía agobiando el no poder elevar el sol, aun que el ciclo de día y noche no se vio afectado mas que por unos minutos demás, se seguían moviendo sin problemas en el cielo, sin problema alguno.

-Tienes razón hermana, deberíamos consultar a Twilight sobre este problema- Musito la monarca azul, pues podría tener alguna clase de respuesta o solución.

Night entro por la puerta del comedor, mientras traía sus papeles y pergaminos en su bolso.

-Night, me alegra verte, ¿Alguna novedad? -Pregunto Luna a su astrónomo numero uno.

-Bueno, después de que todos me abandonaron en el hospital de Ponyville, tarde en regresar, y me perdí gran parte de toda la noche, pero por lo demás, todo se encuentra en orden- Menciono Night, pues como nadie nunca le aviso que la Princesa Twilight se fue a su castillo con Luna y Celestia, decidió volver a Canterlot a pie, tomando el día y casi toda la noche de viaje para él, ya que no tenia ni un solo bit para el tren, volviendo caminando.

-Night lamento que tuvieras que hacer ese trayecto tan largo- Dijo Celestia, pues también ella se olvido por completo de él.

-No se preocupe Princesa, tuve peores días- Replico Night tomando con su magia un pergamino pequeño de su bolsa entregándola a su monarca azul, -Estos son los resultados, como puede ver no hay ninguna clase de anomalía, así que puedo decir que fue una noche tranquila- Termina diciendo Night, mientras se posaba en el marco de la puerta con ojos cansados.

-Perfecto, entonces puedes ir a descansar Night- Menciona Luna guardando el pergamino en una estantería.

Night pesadamente abandona la sala, y la cierra con su magia, dejando a las hermanas terminar su desayuno.

Por el cielo se precipitaba una sombra sobreviviente de la masacre en la Luna, buscaba por todas partes un lugar para evitar ser visto y protegerse a sí mismo, vio el castillo de las Princesas en Canterlot, así que decidió precipitarse en la montaña de al lado, para recuperar fuerzas y buscar nuevos huéspedes.

Cayo por una arboleada, cubriéndose entre los arbustos, descansando del viaje, aun con miedo de esa cosa que vino y aniquilo a casi todos.

No comprendía como un simple objeto acabo con casi todos ellos, los gritos ahogados de las otras sombras lo estaban destrozando mentalmente, prefirió quedarse ahí, esperando tener fuerzas para poder continuar.

Un ruido entre los arbustos se escuchaba desde los arbustos, la sombra se escondió para protegerse.

De estos arbustos salió nada mas y nada menos que el señor del Caos, Discord, con un traje de pesca y una mochila de montaña.

-Que día, no volveré a pescar en unos miles de años- se decía a si mismo mientras flotaba lentamente por el bosque.

Una copia exacta de el se asomo por el lado de un árbol, pero sin el traje de pescador y la mochila, y le hablo mientras seguía avanzando.

-Siempre dices eso, pero luego a la semana ya estas volviendo al mismo lago- Dice su copia acostada en el árbol.

-La pesca invertida es un arte, que no debe de ser desperdiciado- Responde a su copia.

-Lo mismo dices del golf y mírate- Responde otra copia sentada en la rama de un árbol, pero con un traje típico del golf.

Antes de que continuara con su conversación, Discord voltea en dirección a un arbusto, con una sonrisa se acerca a él.

La copia sin ningún traje mete la mano en el arbusto, sacando a la sombra aterrada del mismo.

-Vaya, Vaya, miren que tenemos aquí, una nube malhumorada- Dice el Dios del caos sosteniendo a la sombra que estaba indefensa ante él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No deberías estar en tu escondite lunar? - Le dice mientras lo observa detenidamente.

-Esa cosa, Esa cosa, nos asesinó- Musita la sombra, con terror en cada una de sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Pregunta Discord, pues ya le tenía intrigado, generalmente estas nubecitas son muy manipuladoras y engreídas.

El ente logro articular una frase que fue tan extraño para Discord, pero también trayéndole muchos recuerdos.

-Vino de más allá de las estrellas-


	11. Chapter 11

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 11: Tecnología Caótica**

[6:11am] Arboleada cerca de Canterlot

Un pequeño dron sobrevolaba la zona con un camuflaje iridiscente, evitando ser visto por cualquier criatura, sus sondas hermanas ya habían encontrado sus puestos, vigilando a especies divergentes interesantes, pero ella, en específico no encontraba nada que valiera la pena por esos lugares, pero súbitamente su sonar detecto un uso descomunal de Materia oscura, afortunadamente se encontraba cerca, así que, sin tardar, procedió a sobrevolar la zona de donde provenía la energía.

La sonda se desplego cerca de la entidad que producía esas descargas, cuando procedió a escanear al ente, registro sus datos y los envió tanto a la flotilla Victoria como a Aurora, los datos que acababa de registrar eran muy interesantes, su morfología era muy sencilla, solo que el uso de Materia oscura era elevado, prácticamente…

Fácil de crear.

[6:12am] Flotilla Victoria

Alberto se encontraba revisando la información que recibía de cada sonda, todas ellas difíciles de descifrar, claro, hasta que Aurora pudiera registrarlos a fondo.

Cada archivo le parecía fascinante, pero no podía hacer casi nada con ellos, pero para su salvación, en frente de él, desplegándose en toda la pantalla de cristal, apareció un archivo reciente de una sonda.

_Sonda F10 afirma vida inteligente Mixta divergente a la original…_

Alberto curioso por esto procede a leer los datos recibidos, sintió una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de las posibilidades de esta clase de Frankenstein de la era del Pentaceno de la raza humana, fácil de crear y con un gran espacio para almacenar Materia oscura, un espécimen que le acababa de agarrar un entusiasmo feroz.

Para Alberto su misión había comenzado.

Replicar a este espécimen…

[6:11am] Castillo de cristal de Twilight

-Se encuentra contenido y almacenado coronel- Dice la voz saliendo del casco de Melisa, mientras sus compañeros de equipo escuchaban atentamente.

-Perfecto, corto- Dice Melisa, cortando la llamada, viendo a sus compañeros súbditos viéndose entre sí, pues ya estaba decidido, la misión continuaba.

-Bien, ¿Entonces debemos ir con las princesas? - Pregunta Walter, mirando a Melisa confuso por la información que trajo acerca de la Dimensión 21/Reino de los Sueños, pues relato su encuentro con la princesa Luna, también de su extraña capacidad de crear puertas hacia los sueños de los demás.

-Exacto, debo preguntar a la princesa Twilight sobre la ubicación de la reunión- Replica Melisa, procediendo a salir por la puerta de la habitación de sus compañeros.

Antes de poder abandonar la habitación, un aura cubre la puerta abriéndola en el acto, dejando ver a Twilight entrando, su vista se posa en la Reina Ámbar, pues estaba a centímetros de salir igualmente.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿Interrumpo algo? – Pregunta la alicornio viendo a Ámbar y sus súbditos, ya que no esperaba encontrarse con Ámbar, solo con sus súbditos.

-Claro que no, de hecho, la princesa Luna me pidió que hablara con usted, la razón es que requiero la información de la ubicación del castillo donde residen las princesas- Responde Ámbar, su misión seguía, así que no habría que perder tiempo, Twilight no tardo en responder.

-Por supuesto, déjeme enviar una carta avisando de su partida y con gusto la llevo a conocer el castillo- Replico alegremente la alicornio morada, saliendo de la habitación, dejando nuevamente a los cambiantes solos.

-Mensaje para Melisa- Exclama Aurora brincando en el piso, los presentes al oírla giran sus miradas a la misma, mientras que Melisa procede a levantar a Aurora con su magia.

_Mensaje recibido…_

_Código de seguridad…_

Melisa aclara su voz doble, y procede a decir – coronel Melisa- Termina diciendo.

_Aceptado…_

_Reproduciendo Mensaje…_

La voz de Alberto sale de Aurora -Melisa, una sonda encontró algo muy interesante que tengo que poner a prueba- Dice la voz, mientras que Aurora despliega un holograma en el piso para que los presentes logren ver. -Lo que estas viendo es el plano morfológico de este extraño ser, parece hecho de múltiples partes diferentes, al ser tan básico, es fácil de replicar, y lo interesante es que tiene un dominio complejo de Materia oscura, así que procedí a clonarlo, y tengo la idea de probarlo en el planeta- Lo último impresiona a Melisa y los demás, pues era raro que Alberto hiciera una misión de campo, -Recibí la aprobación de las flotas, solo me falta la tuya, no te preocupes, aterrizare en un lugar muy lejano al tuyo para no interferir con la misión-

Melisa se encontraba pensante, pues la investigación de su compañero no interferiría con la suya, aportaría más información sobre ese ser, pero mas humanos en el planeta podría comprometer la misión, la decisión era difícil, ¿Otro protocolo Avatar en Undae?, pues si ya tenía la aprobación de las otras flotas, entonces no habría ningún problema…

¿Verdad?

Melisa utiliza su casco para replicar el mensaje de Alberto, -Apruebo el protocolo avatar del ingeniero Alberto- El mensaje estaba enviado, ya no había vuelta atrás, ¿Había hecho lo correcto?

[6:30am] Flotilla Victoria

¡Melisa aprobó mi idea!, ¡No podría estar mas contento!, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hago una misión de campo, en otras ocasiones hubiera preferido quedarme en el laboratorio, pero esto si vale el esfuerzo.

Cierro los ojos, y de un momento al otro ya me encuentro en el cuerpo de este extraño ser, tardo un poco en incorporarme, es difícil teniendo una pezuña y garra por piernas, aun mas extraño mantenerse recto, este cuerpo es demasiado flexible, muy largo para su estatura, también con esta ¿Cola?, trate de replicarlo tal como es, pero jugando un poco con su estructura genética, aun así, no me beneficia en nada, el cuerpo alargado, estas alas descomunales de ¿Pegaso?, garras de ave por manos, dos cuernos largos como de esa raza "Alicornios", no logro entender como este ser es genéticamente posible, pero he me aquí.

Caminar es una odisea, no logro coordinar los pasos, estas alas gigantes no ayudan mucho tampoco, parecen que no tienen utilidad, trato de "volar" pero sin ningún resultado exitoso.

El pensar en volar hace que empiece a levitar de la nada, ¡Increíble!, no tuve que hacer ningún esfuerzo mas que pensarlo, ahora es momento de prepararme para descender.

Alberto se acerca a una maquina pequeña que tiene una aguja en un extremo, en el cual procede a poner su brazo izquierdo al lado, la maquina reconoce la acción y pincha fugazmente su brazo, sin dolor alguno, su implante biológico estaba ahora operativo.

[6:35am] Orbita de Undae

La nave con Alberto estaba detenida en el espacio, dentro de ella, Alberto veía un mapeado incompleto del planeta, pues estaba decidiendo en donde aterrizar, su inexperiencia en misiones de campo se notaba a leguas, Alberto en ese extraño cuerpo intentaba no perder la compostura mientras decidía un lugar que estuviera ya mapeado.

Mientras miraba el mapa planetario, vio un extraño cumulo de nubes en una zona, nubes que no se dispersaron en más de un día, raro para alguien conocedor de meteorología, para Alberto seria una buena zona de práctica, así que marco dicho lugar que también estaba alejado de la ubicación de su compañera Melisa para aterrizar, la nave comenzó a avanzar entrando a la atmosfera del planeta en dirección a las coordenadas seleccionadas.

La nave descendió hasta divisar un problema.

_Alerta…_

_Se detectó construcciones aéreas en la zona de aterrizaje…_

_¿Desea descender en esta zona?_

¿Construcciones aéreas aquí?, creo que la nave tiene una falla, pero tomare precauciones.

Alberto teclea con sus garras que se active el camuflaje de la nave al completo, descendiendo encima de las nubes.

Una vez las puertas se abrieron, Alberto respiro el aire puro del lugar, aterrizo en una zona alejada de las construcciones, salió de la nave, viendo el extraño piso de ¿Nubes?, al pisarlo sintió que eran algo sólidas, realmente era un extraño planeta.

Trata de divisar algo en sus alrededores, pero no encuentra nada, así que simplemente sale de la nave, la cual, desaparece cerrando sus compuertas, dejando al Draconequus solo en esa nube, la suave brisa y aire puro lo dejan pensando en la nube, aun sigue sin adaptarse al nuevo cuerpo, pero se notaba que hacia lo que podía, no seria tan de asalto o diplomacia como su compañera Melisa, pero se defendía en muchos otros aspectos.

Alberto, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, decidido, levita un poco y trata de desplazarse, era como estar en el espacio, sus alas no ayudaban en nada, entonces mientras forcejeaba con el mismo, consigue desplazarse un poco, su zarandeo funciono para moverse, la idea llego inmediatamente.

Comenzó a mover su cuerpo de forma ondulante, esto lo hizo avanzar, así, con la forma encontrada, procedió a moverse por el cielo, con su forma reptante, buscando algo interesante para tomar nota.

No tardo mucho en encontrar lo que la nave le decía, una ciudad flotante entre las nubes, Alberto sabia que, con esta extraña forma, no seria recibido de buena manera, al igual que con Melisa, pues ella tuvo que contar con la ayuda de Chrysalis, y la estúpida idea de el de no bajar en la ubicación del otro espécimen idéntico a él no ayudaron en nada.

Se movió por el cielo cautelosamente, evitando ser visto por cualquier lugareño, las vistas eran casi insuperables, pues ya había escalado muchos niveles en paisajes que cualquier otro planeta, logró divisar a los llamados "Pegasos", cada uno en su vida diaria.

Tenia que estudiarlos mas a fondo, luego de pensar lo anterior, una libreta se manifestó frente a él, confuso, parpadeo un par de veces, al parecer su pensamiento materializo al objeto.

Era como usar un exoesqueleto de Materia oscura, pues poseía las mismas capacidades del mismo, se sentía poderoso, pero no había tiempo que perder.

Una rápida mirada basto para salir, pues no había nadie en los alrededores, la libreta lo siguió por detrás en dirección a una construcción, Alberto se posiciono encima del techo, dándose cuenta del extraño material similar a la construcción molecular de una simple nube, utilizada para hacer una construcción sólida, mientras pensaba todo esto, la libreta de atrás se escribía sola, anotando cada aspecto que Alberto resaltaba en su mente.

Antes de que Alberto continuara con su análisis sintió que algo se aproximaba, rápidamente se giro y vio un par de pegasos sobrevolando la construcción.

El miedo lo consumió y espero a ser visto de una vez por todas, había fallado tan pronto, tendría que buscar una salida para lo que esos pegasos le dirían, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, nada ocurría, vio el cielo en busca de los pegasos, cuando los diviso se dio cuenta que no fue visto.

Imposible, cualquiera lo hubiera visto en esa posición, al levantarse, vio su brazo-garra, pero no se veía a si mismo, probó con la otra y el mismo resultado, ¿Acaso se volvió invisible?

Él pensó a si mismo que era posible, después de todo no conocía a que limites llegaría su control de Materia oscura con este cuerpo, se sintió mas que poderoso, así que sobrevoló la zona reptando los cielos, viendo a cada pegaso que se le cruzaba, podía verlos de cerca, pues ellos no lo veían para nada.

Los pegasos volaban indiferentes al Draconequus que los observaba a centímetros de ellos, con una libreta voladora que anotaba cada cosa que su creador pensara.

La información que la libreta estaba recolectando era mucha aparte de valiosa, Alberto estudiaba a cada pegaso que encontraba, gracias a su control de Materia oscura, todo el trabajo era fácil.

[7:35am] Cloudsdale

Alberto estaba con toda la información requerida para cualquier experimento, pero faltaba lo más importante, algo que tendría que hacer tarde o temprano, hablar con uno de ellos.

Estaba pensante de hacerlo o no, pero lamentablemente, el saber como obtener datos necesarios y exactos lo llevo a terminar un mínimo de 2 días de estudio en una hora, pues al ser todo más fácil, el tiempo se redujo considerablemente, su entusiasmo le había ganado por completo.

Tenia que idear un plan, pues lo mejor para él y los demás seria, lamentablemente, secuestrar momentáneamente a uno de ellos para luego borrar su memoria, era la opción más viable, pues no descubrirían su existencia y tampoco tendría problemas al dejar ir al pegaso, pues no recordaría nada del encuentro.

Así que ya estaba concretado el plan, solo habría que conseguir a la víctima, rondó los cielos buscando a quien seria su objetivo, fue entonces, cuando vio a alguien que le llamo la atención, pues se encontraba fuera de la vista de muchos y en un lugar perfecto para un interrogatorio, detrás de un edificio, una pegaso color celeste que estaba pensante viendo las montañas desde su posición.

Sin perder tiempo Alberto descendió reptante a la pegaso, pensando que ella se volviera invisible de igual manera que él, al bajar causo un estruendo que nadie escucho, mas que la pobre pegaso que se asusto al ver a aquel ser.

En los pensamientos de la pobre pegaso sabía lo que vendría, pues ese aspecto y forma, eran los de un Draconequus, por ende, el que estuviera frente a ella seria el mismo Dios del Caos.

Discord.

Dejo escapar un grito, pero tristemente para ella, el Draconequus también hizo que el sonido proveniente de esa zona no pudiera expandirse, por ende, nadie escucharía nada.

Alberto no quería que ella lo viera como alguien malvado solo por su aspecto, así que procedió a hablar de la forma mas educada y pasiva.

-Perdóneme por tal intromisión, pero requiero su ayuda e información- Dice Alberto, sonando lo más amable posible.

\- ¡Discord! ¡Por favor, no me hagas nada! – Exclamo la pegaso cerrando los ojos, evitando el contacto visual con el ser.

-No sé de quién me habla señorita, pero es pertinente que me ayude- Replico el Draconequus, aquel nombre no le sonaba para nada.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo la pegaso, confundida a mas no poder, a este punto Discord ya estaría burlándose o haciendo de ella un globo o algo parecido.

La pegaso decidió abrir los ojos para ver al ser, pero una vez fijada su mirada, se dio cuenta que realmente ese ser no era Discord, pues, aunque la morfología era casi igual, pero con diferencias, no era el mismo Discord que todos conocían, con miedo en sus palabras preguntó - ¿No eres Discord? – Dijo viéndolo detenidamente, pues algunas piezas no encajaban ni con la personalidad ni con la morfología del Señor del Caos.

-Pues no, no sé quién será el individuo conocido como "Discord", pero le puedo asegurar que no soy yo- Respondió Alberto viendo a la pegaso incorporarse del suelo.

\- ¿Entonces quién eres tú? - Le pregunta la pegaso, pues nunca vio a otro Draconequus en toda su vida, ni en los propios libros hablan de otro ser del caos.

-Mi nombre ahora no es importante, solamente será un cuestionario rápido y le prometo que no recordara nada de lo que paso- Dice Alberto mientras la libreta flota frente a él, esperando para empezar a escribir.

\- ¿Cuestionario? - Pregunta la pegaso extrañada, de todas las posibilidades de ayuda que alguien pediría, un cuestionario seria casi de las ultimas opciones.

-Exacto, lo primero, ¿Cuál es su nombre? - Menciona Alberto mientras la libreta procede a anotar la pregunta dicha.

\- S-Sprinkle Medley- Responde temerosamente la pegaso, empezando una jornada de preguntas por parte del extraño Draconequus.

[6:45am] Estación de Trenes de Ponyville

-Entonces, ¿La princesa Luna les pidió ir a su castillo mientras usted se encontraba en el Reino de los sueños? - Pregunta interesadamente Twilight, pues la Reina Ámbar logro acceder al Reino de los Sueños sin problema alguno y sin ayuda de Luna.

-En efecto, espero poder partir pronto- Dijo Ámbar, entusiasmada por ir a lo que Twilight definió como la capital de toda construcción Pony.

-El tren llega en unos instantes- Menciona Twilight viendo el reloj empotrado de la estación, la llegada del tren seria inminente ahora.

Mientras Twilight y Ámbar conversaban, los compañeros de Melisa hablaban entre ellos sobre los detalles recolectados para entablar conversaciones y sacar el mayor partido a las conversaciones que podrían realizar.

Toda la información que lograron recolectar de aquellos libros les dio la capacidad de comprender a sus habitantes, pero también había muchas cosas en los libros que no llegaban a entenderse de manera correcta, aun así, ya tenían una idea de la cultura de los habitantes de este planeta, pero había una variante, las otras sondas registraron muchas especies pensantes divergentes en distintos aspectos a la original que son estos, es decir, que muchas otras especies inteligentes esperaban a hacer el primer contacto con ellos, lo que implicaba muchas cosas, posibles idiomas desconocidos, distintas culturas y pensamientos.

Era como empezar desde cero otra vez, pero tenían un plan de contingencia en estos casos que probablemente se pondría en marcha.

Mientras los cambiantes hablaban, el tren arribo a la estación, los Ponys salieron despavoridos en el acto, pues había cambiantes originales en la estación, así pues, nadie, ni siquiera Twilight pensó en la reacción de los otros Ponys a cambiantes originales, así que rápidamente se metieron al último vagón para evitar ser vistos por mas Ponys.

-Creo que aun somos una amenaza- Dice Melisa viendo por la ventanilla a los Ponys correr por muchos lados.

-No te preocupes, solo que no saben sus intenciones, la princesa Celestia dará las explicaciones a todos y ya no serás una amenaza- Replica Twilight sentándose al lado de Ámbar.

Ámbar veía a sus súbditos sentarse en distintos lugares, cada unos con sus pensamientos, también recordó algo de lo que no estaba segura.

\- ¿Esta segura que dejar a Chrysalis con tu amiga Starlight es buena idea? – Pregunta Ámbar a su acompañante de lado.

-Créeme, Starlight la tendrá vigilada en todo momento- Menciona Twilight, con la esperanza de que Starlight no deje que Chrysalis se vaya del castillo.

[6:48am] Castillo de cristal de Twilight

\- ¡Puedes dejar de verme! - Exclama la Reina Cambiante a su vigilante, que estaba viéndola desde un balcón hacia la sala principal.

\- ¡Twilight me dijo que te quedaras aquí, y yo me asegurare que así sea! - Espeta la unicornio Starlight desde arriba sin quitarle la vista a la cambiante.

-Maldita rara- Musita con voz baja Chrysalis mientras leía un libro sobrante de la biblioteca.

\- ¡Escuche eso! – Replica Starlight con la mirada posante en la cambiante.


	12. Chapter 12

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 12: Magia Cambiante**

[10:51am] Tren cerca de Canterlot

El tren avanzaba por los rieles con velocidad, pero, de todas maneras, para una maquina anticuada impulsada por carbón, el viaje estaba tomando mucho tiempo, tanto así que los súbditos de Ámbar ya se encontraban dormidos, excepto por Ana y Lucas que se encontraban viendo por la ventana, incluso Aurora se tomo su tiempo para cargarse nuevamente cerca del ventanal.

-Tu golem es muy interesante- Menciona la princesa Twilight viendo a Aurora cargándose plácidamente en el ventanal, al hablar saca a Ámbar de sus pensamientos, pues al igual que los demás, el viaje estaba siendo aburrido, era mas de 4 horas en el tren, con una nave de las mas pobres y baratas te llevaba de un extremo de un planeta a otro en cuestión de minutos.

\- ¿Hablas de Aurora?, pues si, en efecto, es interesante- Replica Ámbar, sin saber que decir, pues Aurora era producto de mucha ingeniería avanzada difícilmente explicables a Twilight, así que las siguientes preguntas que seguramente dirá, tendrá que esquivarlas con coherencia.

\- ¿Me permites estudiarla por un momento?, quisiera observar sus detalles- Dice Twilight esperando la aprobación de Ámbar, seguramente a ella también le estaba agarrando el aburrimiento del viaje.

-Claro, pregúntale a ella si tienes su permiso- Responde Ámbar, pues ya no quedaba en su decisión total el control de Aurora ya que la misma se optimizo para desarrollar su IA.

Twilight extrañada por la respuesta se giro hacia Aurora, la cual había cambiado de posición, viéndola fijamente esperando a por una respuesta de parte de la Pony que estaba en frente.

-Ehh, Aurora, ¿Me permites estu…diarte por un momento? – Dice Twilight sin saber muy bien como hablar correctamente con un golem y cómo utilizar las palabras.

Aurora lo piensa por un momento, pues aun tenia vestigios de las conversaciones de Chrysalis dentro de ella, y muchas de ellas se dedicaban a obliterar a los Ponys y Alicornios, todo lo que la Reina Cambiante le había enseñado era que esta raza eran los antagonistas, pero viéndolo del otro lado, acogieron amablemente a sus creadores (Sin contar el primer encuentro con Starlight y el encuentro con las princesas que eran perfectamente explicables) y no fueron ninguna amenaza para nadie, pues sus creadores eran superiores en poder de ataque.

En conclusión, Aurora pensó que tal vez esta raza no era tan mala como lo mencionaba su amiga Chrysalis, que tal vez, podría confiar en ellos.

-No le veo ningún problema- Le responde Aurora a Twilight mientras guarda sus paneles solares dentro de ella misma, para acercarse lentamente a la Alicornio morada.

\- ¡Perfecto! - Exclama Twilight levitando con su aura rosada a Aurora y llevándosela a su asiento, donde comienza a ver cada parte de la misma, buscando su raro funcionamiento mágico que posee y su extraña capacidad de habla propia.

Ámbar veía como ojeaban de todos lados a Aurora, "Ojalá que no se enoje por la intromisión" pensaba, apenas pasaban 4 horas y según Twilight el viaje era demasiado largo, pero que quería que admiraran los paisajes, cosa que no era tan malo, pero el tiempo es crucial en misiones de infiltración.

[9:12am] Cloudsdale

La jornada de preguntas fue muy agotadora para Sprinkle, cada pregunta llegaba de la nada, también otras no tenían contexto alguno para ella, pero no podía decir que no a las preguntas, porque, después de todo, estaba frente a un Draconequus, un ser de destrucción y caos.

\- ¿Sabes la configuración tectónica de esta zona? – Pregunta el Draconequus mientras estaba sentado en el suelo esponjoso conformado de nubes, a la par que su libreta escribía cada pregunta y respuesta que daba lugar en la conversación.

-No, no tengo idea de que es "tectónico"- Replica la pegaso confundida por las extrañas palabras que mencionaba, algunas fuera de su lenguaje y otras que sabía que eran, pero no comprendía a fondo su significado.

-Perfecto- Menciona el Draconequus, pues ya había torturado lo suficiente a la pegaso y era momento de irse, tenia todas las preguntas que podía extraer de un solo individuo.

Entonces se elevo por los cielos sin antes agradecer a la pegaso por su ayuda, mientras procedía a buscar algo interesante en aquella ciudad, observando detenidamente cada cosa que podría ser algo interesante, pero todo lo que veía le era interesante, pero tenia que seguir el plan y la misión, así que utilizo a la libreta para revisar todo lo que esta había anotado, encontrando la clave para seguir su misión, la ubicación de una biblioteca, sin esperar se lanzo al aire nuevamente para reptar a la ubicación dada por la pegaso.

Una vez arribo a la zona, volvió a hacerse invisible, tomando todas las precauciones, entro al establecimiento en busca de más conocimiento, el tenia en cuenta sus nuevas capacidades, así que fácilmente se hizo intangible y atravesó la puerta principal, una vez dentro busco ocularmente la primera estantería a la vista, una vez divisada, floto hacia ella, tomando un libro, pero dejando una copia exacta en el mismo lugar como si nadie la hubiera tomado.

La hora de la lectura había comenzado, pues a diferencia que su compañera cambiante, este lugar era nuevo, y probablemente con información divergente a la que Melisa había conseguido.

[12:02am] Castillo en Canterlot

-Dilo otra vez, no acabamos de entenderte en lo absoluto- Dice Luna viendo a Discord en medio de la sala del trono, puesto que de un momento a otro este se materializo buscando a Celestia por alguna razón, en su mirada se notaba la preocupación y un poco de angustia.

Antes de que Discord respondiera, Celestia salió por una puerta trotando rápidamente, parándose al ver al Dios del caos en medio de la sala del trono.

\- ¿Discord?, ¿Puedo saber el porqué de tu intromisión tan inesperada? -Pregunta Celestia acercándose a él, al igual que Luna desciende del trono siguiendo a su hermana.

-Empezare una vez más- Replica el señor del Caos, mientras abre un portal a su lado, metiendo su brazo y sacando a la atemorizada sombra que halló en el bosque que estaba cual gato asustado estando frente a las princesas y a Discord.

Luna vio una vez mas a ese ser que la hizo lo que alguna vez odio ser, Nightmare Moon, no podía creer que Discord estaba sosteniendo a uno de ellos, teniendo en cuenta que todos ellos estaban desterrados en la Luna, es entonces que recordó que ya no podía controlar la Luna ni su hermana tenia el control del sol, tal vez lo que fuera a decir el Draconequus tendría que ver con este fenómeno.

-Encontré a esta nubecita aterrada en el bosque, parece que vivió cosas traumáticas allá arriba- Relata el señor del caos sosteniendo al etéreo ser.

\- ¿Qué hace una Nightmare Force aquí? -Pregunta de una vez por todas la monarca azul, esperando una respuesta rápida explicando la situación.

-A eso llego, cuando lo encontré, me dijo que escapo de la Luna por que algo de allá arriba los estaba eliminando- Dice Discord, sorprendiendo a ambas monarcas. -Dijo que fue algo que vino de las estrellas- Termina mencionando dejando su tono pintoresco, siendo reemplazado por unos mas serio y preocupado.

-Te refieres, a, ¿Cosmos? – Replica Celestia con preocupación, puesto que pensaba que ese arco ya tenia un punto final.

-Creo que es obvio- Responde Discord preocupado, como no quería volver a ver a Cosmos, esto no era para nada bueno.

Celestia estaba conectando los puntos, el gran objeto que cayo del cielo, el ahora nulo control de ellas sobre el sol y la luna, y ahora una Nightmare Force en la tierra, todo podía indicar que Cosmos era la responsable de todos los fenómenos que están sucediendo.

Lo único que podían hacer ahora, es esperar a discutir la situación con Twilight para hallar una posible solución a su problema, pero aun faltaba tiempo, la carta que recibió de Twilight explica que tomo el tren a Canterlot esta mañana junto con los cambiantes que fueron invitados por su hermana, es decir que seria casi un día completo de viaje.

Lo que no sabían las princesas y Discord era que aquel ser que elimino a las Nightmare Forces no solo elimino a las mencionadas, sino que también elimino a Cosmos de la faz de este universo, para convertirlos en energía.

Energía para algo más grande.

[7:11pm] Castillo en Canterlot

Los cambiantes y su Reina veían la inmensa estructura donde vivían las princesas, el viaje los dejo agotados, pero no era momento de descanso, tenían una cita pendiente con la monarca Luna.

Una explicación de Twilight a los guardias reales basto para dejar entrar a los cambiantes dentro el castillo forrado de mármol y decoraciones excéntricas, Ámbar observaba el lugar tan gigantesco pero vacío en su totalidad, no reviso lo suficiente hasta que llegaron a la habitación del trono, donde Twilight les dijo que era el lugar donde las princesas cumplían su mandato sobre toda Equestria.

Al entrar Twilight fue la que se confundió mucho al ver a Celestia, Luna y ¿Discord?, en una mesa en medio de la habitación discutiendo sobre algo, los tres individuos al darse cuenta de la presencia de los cambiantes y Twilight giraron en su dirección, los cambiantes miraron de una forma extraña a Discord, pero lo ignoraron rápidamente, la única que llego a hablar fue Celestia.

-Twilight, que bueno que llegas, tengo mucho que contarte, Luna, estas muy cansada, puedes hablar con tus invitados mientras yo pongo a Twilight al corriente- Menciona Celestia, mientras Luna cambia de lugar en la mesa con Twilight la cual procede a incorporarse a la conversación, por otro lado, Luna se dirige donde sus invitados para hablar.

-Lamento que no los recibamos apropiadamente, pero hay un problema que debemos tratar- Menciona la monarca azul, se notaba que estaba cansada, ya que no logro dormir a lo largo del día.

-Me apena escuchar eso, si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar…-Dice Ámbar, ya que estos problemas perjudicaban la misión, ocupando tiempo necesario de investigación.

Luna lo estaba pensando seriamente, la ayuda de estos cambiantes podría significar mucho, ya demostraron anteriormente su capacidad mágica, gracias a lo que la misma Reina Ámbar nombro como "Magia Cambiante", lo mejor seria contar con su ayuda, así que Luna decidió poner a prueba la "Magia Cambiante".

-Pues estaríamos encantados, pero primero quisiera una explicación y demostración de esa "Magia Cambiante" que mencionaste en el Reino de los Sueños- Dice la princesa entusiasmada a pesar de su cansancio.

Ámbar ya tenía pensado el cómo demostrar esta "Magia", así que asintió con la cabeza y siguió por detrás a la princesa Luna a los jardines de la parte posterior del castillo, dejando a Discord, Celestia y Twilight hablando en la mesa.

Ámbar veía los jardines hermosamente cuidados, un esplendor difícilmente inigualable, una gran cantidad de arbustos y flores merecientes de un premio, realmente este lugar era de la realeza, Ámbar tuvo muchos encuentros con especies que manejan la monarquía, pero siempre se lucían en que tan grande es su trono o cuanto poder poseen, cosa mundanamente frecuente, pero esta especie en particular prefería el aspecto en general, sin demostraciones de supremacía hacia otros, eso era un punto a favor para Ámbar.

Una vez llegado al lugar predestinado, siendo este cerca una fuente hermosamente tallada en un material blanquecino, Luna se giró hacia sus invitados, en su mirada se notaba lo curiosa que estaba tratando de percibir lo que se podría avecinar, puesto que nunca había visto una magia especial por parte de los cambiantes, estaba alerta en todo momento.

-Pueden comenzar, explíquenme como funciona su mencionada magia y de ser posible me encantaría una demostración de su alcance- Dice Luna sentándose frente a los cambiantes entusiasmada por la demostración que vería.

Ámbar sabia lo que tenía que hacer, pues su idea consistía básicamente en explicar de una manera sencilla el funcionamiento de la Materia Oscura, teniendo en cuenta que esta raza sabia poco acerca de su control "Mágico", podía aprovechar esto para demostrar que su uso casi no tiene límites.

Entonces comenzó…

Luna percibió un destello lumínico, cegándola por un momento, cuando recupero la vista, se vio encerrada en una esfera negra de gran magnitud, dentro de esta esfera solo estaban Luna y Ámbar, la esfera comenzó a emitir diferentes destellos coloridos en todo su interior donde se encontraban la monarca azul y la Reina Cambiante, Luna veía como cada destello conformaba un gran sistema de esferas girando alrededor de la misma, Luna podía percibir el poder que emanaba de Ámbar, los destellos tenían incluso una sensación extraña, antes de que pudiera seguir admirando tal panorama, la voz de Ámbar interrumpió.

-Princesa Luna, nuestro poder mágico se puede extender hasta más allá de las estrellas, puesto que de ese lugar proviene su misma energía, la cual usamos para toda clase de tareas y utilidades a lo largo de nuestra vida y chocando en múltiples ámbitos, desde cosas complicadas como seria medicina hasta mas simples como agricultura, pero no solo se detiene ahí- Relata Ámbar, mientras aquellos destellos desaparecen dejando solo a uno flotando frente a Luna.

Ahora para probar su alcance recordó este sistema solar y su lectura de los libros de como supuestamente, Celestia y Luna controlaban el sol y la luna.

El destello sobrante simulo un pequeño sistema solar, que procedió a moverse erráticamente por todos lados dentro la esfera.

-Podríamos incluso mover el sol y la luna u otros planetas con solo pensarlo- Termina relatando Ámbar, mientras la esfera en donde se encontraban ambas iba desapareciendo, dejando ver otra vez el muy bien cuidado jardín del castillo.

¿Mover el sol y la luna?, es posible que… no, ellos no tuvieron nada que ver, pero si dicen que son capaces, entonces, solo entonces, tendríamos alguna oportunidad, su magia me parece impresionante, ¿Podrían hacer frente a Cosmos?, de ser así, ellos son la clave en esta situación.

-Sus habilidades arcanas me sorprenden, es por eso que necesito pedirles su ayuda- Replica Luna viendo a Ámbar, incorporándose del suelo.

-Con mucho gusto- Dice Ámbar, escuchando lo que Luna esta por decir, mientras por otro lado sus súbditos se acercan a escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

-Vera, hace poco tiempo un viejo enemigo resurgió y causo muchos desastres en el proceso y también su derrota fue difícil, ahora, creemos que podría haberse recuperado una vez más, y eso no seria para nada bueno-Explica Luna, Ámbar comprendía la situación, seguramente alguien gracioso que siempre quiere hacerse con el poder, típico en planetas regidos por la monarquía.

-Entiendo-Replica Ámbar, con el casco en el mentón, señal que estaba prestando atención al relato.

-Podría sernos de mucha ayuda si nos acompaña a combatir a este enemigo en su debido tiempo- Dice la monarca azul, esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la Reina Cambiante.

-Pero por su puesto, solo dígame cual es el blanco y estará hecho-Dijo Ámbar sin pensarlo 2 veces, al igual que sus súbditos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Me alegra oír eso, le guiare a la sala del trono para hablar más a fondo y que obtenga más detalles- Manifiesta Luna, dándose la vuelta, regresando por donde vinieron.

Los cambiantes y la alicornio volvieron a la sala del trono, donde seguían discutiendo sobre los eventos recientes.

Una vez se aproximaron a la mesa, tanto Celestia como Twilight se extrañaron al ver a los cambiantes sentarse de un extremo de la misma, Discord estaba confundido, ¿Cambiantes sin reformar en la sala del trono?, pero si Celestia y Twilight lo permitían entonces él no tenía ningún problema ¿O sí?

-Hermana, la Reina Ámbar y sus súbditos están dispuestos a ayudar- Asegura Luna señalándolos.

\- ¿Ellos?, como nos ayudarían- Responde Discord, desapareciendo y reapareciendo al lado de uno de los súbditos de Ámbar, tomándolo del suelo como a un gato. - ¿No son muy enclenques y debiluchos? – Menciona Discord, sin pasar unos segundos una onda de choque resonante lo manda a volar, antes de que impacte en el suelo, un aura rojiza lo cubre y lo levita devuelta a su asiento, dejándolo perplejo.

La autora de la acción que era la cambiante Ana, misma que fue levantada por Discord hace unos segundos, se vuelve a sentar avergonzada y un poco enojada, - L-Lo lamento, no me gusta que me toquen, y menos de esa forma- Expone Ana viendo a las alicornios y a Draconequus sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Lamento eso- Dice nerviosamente Ámbar, dando un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Ana para que no hablara mas y se comportara.

-Olvidemos eso, hermana, debo cumplir mi tarea en un momento vuelvo- Dice Luna a su hermana, pues era momento de entrar al Reino de los Sueños, pero con la situación, solo entraría por unos instantes para comprobar que no hubiera problema alguno.

-Sigue sin preocupaciones hermana, pondremos al día a nuestros invitados por el momento- Responde Celestia dejando que Luna abandone momentáneamente la sala del trono.

Otro día extenuante, ahora resulta que Cosmos podría volver, ¿Es que acaso no podría empeorar?, echaré un ojo en el Reino de los sueños por un momento, probablemente todo este tranquilo nuevamente, pero no quiero tomar mas riesgos, espero desde muy dentro de mí que tenga razón sobre estos cambiantes, ojalá que nuestro anterior encuentro con Cosmos no se repita, no pienso caer en su control mental otra vez.

Esta bien, ya estoy dentro, veamos si hay algo en particular.

Luna caminaba por el lugar, observando todas las puertas, esperando no encontrar alguna clase de problema, por su recorrido se aseguraba que todos sus súbditos no tuvieran pesadillas de ninguna clase, y en caso de que las tuvieran, arreglar el problema sin mucho esfuerzo.

El tiempo fue pasando, Luna recorría todos los lugares con puertas, parecía que realmente no había ningún inconveniente en este lugar.

Luna esta por irse, pero entonces, se dio cuenta de algo, lo había hecho bien, pero demasiado rápido, extendió sus alas en vuelo, para tener una mejor vista del panorama, entonces, lo supo bien, todas las puertas se encontraban ahí, desde Ponyville hasta incluso Manehathan, pero obtuvo la respuesta a su duda.

La estremeció un poco, pues pensó en lo peor, en vista de que sus preguntas fueron respondidas no tardo mucho en abandonar el Reino de los sueños en busca de su hermana o Twilight, incluso el mismo Discord servía.

Se había dado cuenta del por qué termino rápido.

No había ni una sola puerta de Cloudsdale.


	13. Chapter 13

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 12: Insomnia**

[9:09pm] Castillo en Canterlot

Alrededor de 1000 puertas ya no se encontraban, no pintaba para nada bien. Cada puerta representaba a un pony que se supone estaba descansando, pero si mas de 1000 puertas se encontraban faltantes solo en Cloudsdale, el problema era muy serio. Luna tenia que avisar a quien sea sobre esto, algo grande estaba pasando.

Salió del Reino de los sueños lo más rápido que pudo, trotando hasta la sala del trono donde seguramente seguía su hermana y los demás hablando del tema de Cosmos. Entró a la sala con la mirada puesta sobre su hermana y corrió hacia ella. Obviamente Celestia se preocupó al ver a su hermana con miedo en su rostro. Se levantó de la mesa y fue en dirección a ella. Cuando Luna la alcanzo comenzó a contar toda su experiencia.

\- ¡Esto es muy malo hermana! ¡Cloudsdale no se encuentra en el Reino de los Sueños! -Exclamó la monarca azul, dejando atónita a su hermana mayor.

\- ¿Estas completamente segura? - Menciona Celestia tratando de parecer calmada y firme frente a los demás que se encontraban mirando a las hermanas.

Celestia no sabia como actuar a continuación, tenía que actuar rápida y eficientemente. Pensó por unos instantes las acciones que tomaría y como manejaría esta situación. Entonces el foco se iluminó, tendría que dividir el equipo para afrontar ambas situaciones.

-Bien, tendremos que actuar rápidamente en Cloudsdale- Mencionó la monarca blanca acercándose a la mesa del centro.

\- ¿Sucede algo Princesa? - Musitó Twilight con curiosidad de lo que Luna le comentó.

-Hay un problema en Cloudsdale y necesito que vayan a averiguar qué sucede mientras vemos que hacer con Cosmos- Explica Celestia evitando extender mucho el tiempo.

\- ¿Es algo malo? - Dice Twilight poniéndose un poco preocupada.

-Esperemos que no- Manifiesta Luna acercándose a la mesa con su hermana.

Celestia entonces tuvo que elegir el grupo que investigaría en Cloudsdale. -Bien, Twilight ira con los súbditos de la Reina Ámbar a Cloudsdale, mientras los demás nos quedamos aquí- Declara Celestia, esperando que los demás acepten la idea de separarse momentáneamente.

Todos en la sala asienten en señal de afirmación. Los compañeros de Melisa tendrán que ocuparse de esa misión mientras ella planifica un seguimiento de ese enemigo llamado cosmos.

-No perdamos tiempo, reúnanse al lado mío – Dice Twilight a los cambiantes, pues estaba empezando a canalizar un hechizo de teletransportación a Cloudsdale.

Mientras los cambiantes se acercaban, Ana se acerca por un momento donde Melisa para hablarle. - ¿Segura que es buena idea separarnos? -Cuestiona la cambiante Ana ante la idea de la monarca Celestia.

-Sera solo por un momento, confío en que lo harán bien- Replica Melisa a su compañera antes de que la mencionada se dirija donde la alicornio morada.

Cuando Ana se acerca a la princesa Twilight, un destello cubre toda la sala dejando tanto a las hermanas, Discord y Ámbar en la mesa, comenzando a discutir nuevamente sobre la amenaza latente.

[7:55pm] Cloudsdale (Hora antes)

El Draconequus levanta la mirada del libro exaltado, sabía que olvidó algo y justamente lo acababa de recordar. Sus propias palabras lo engañaron, el cuestionario fue exitoso, pero falto algo que era crucial para la misión.

Debería haber borrado la memoria a aquella pegaso que ahora seguramente sigue traumatizada vagando por la ciudad tratando de encontrar ayuda. ¿Cómo se había saltado una regla tan importante que el mismo se puso?

Sin perder tiempo dejo la lectura a un lado y salió del lugar en busca de la pegaso. Viendo de lado a lado buscaba por el color y por la melena que tenía. Fue entonces que noto algo demasiado raro a sus alrededores.

Todos los pegasos que veía se encontraban y se veían extremadamente cansados por alguna razón. Algunos no alzaban vuelo por el estrés, otros se sentaban en el suelo para no perder la compostura. Otros solo estaban recostados ahí, sin poder hacer nada, tan siquiera hablar.

Alberto notó esto y descendió un momento para observar más detenidamente, al ser invisible no sería ningún problema. Una vez en el piso notaba que en efecto todos tenían una fatiga muy extrema, lo mas raro era que nadie descansaba por ello. Como si tuvieran la incapacidad de recobrar energía de la manera más fácil durante una fatiga.

Dormir.

[9:23pm] Cloudsdale (Actualidad)

Un estallido lumínico se hizo ver en Cloudsdale debido a que ya era de noche completamente. Había sido provocado por Twilight y los cambiantes que arribaron a la zona para investigar el fenómeno de las puertas faltantes. Todos fueron sorprendidos al ver a incontables pegasos en el suelo victimas del cansancio.

El panorama no se veía para nada bien, Twilight se estremeció y preocupada fue a preguntar al pony más cercano que sucedía. Los cambiantes observaban la situación neutralmente, pues parecía que la amenaza era seria.

Luis levanto el casco pues había sentido una alerta de su implante, una alerta de proximidad. Tan raro como sonara, alguien con otro implante se encontraba cerca, y no pertenecía a su equipo. Muy seguramente sus otros compañeros recibieron dicha alerta y estaban al pendiente.

-450 metros noroeste- Afirma Ana bajando su casco mientras observaba a una muy asustada Twilight al frente.

-Probablemente sea Alberto, ¿Qué hace aquí? – Habla Roberto mirando a sus compañeros.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder la duda, Twilight se acercó a ellos preocupada por la situación. -Algo muy grave paso aquí, necesitamos saber que lo está provocando- Declara la alicornio volviéndose a seguir preguntando a los pegasos caídos.

Los cambiantes avanzan mirando el panorama, decenas de pobladores en el suelo víctimas de la fatiga. Una de las ideas en la mente de Ana era examinar a los afectados en busca de alguna respuesta al mal que estaba presente, por ende, se dirigió a Roberto para preguntar.

-Roberto, ¿Puedes examinar a alguno de ellos? – Pregunta la cambiante Ana a su compañero mientras se acercan a un pegaso que respiraba con dificultad.

-No podré hacerlo a profundidad, pero haré lo que pueda- Replica Roberto a su amiga, examinando visualmente al pegaso recostado en el piso semi esponjoso que lo traía impresionado desde que llegaron a esta ciudad, puesto que se encontraba a una gran altura del suelo y tenia propiedades solidas.

Tras observar se acercó más al individuo para tener una mejor idea de lo que estaba enfrentando. No se parecía en nada como una enfermedad o problemas biológicos. Esto sacaba una conclusión rápida.

Algo lo provocaba.

La mirada sin esperanza de Roberto hacia sus amigos logro bajar la moral de los presentes, incluso de Twilight que estuvo mirando a Roberto durante el análisis. Ana era la única sumida en sus pensamientos.

Sin las herramientas correctas Roberto no podrá encontrar nada, necesitamos que Twilight se aleje de la zona para que tengamos acceso al material necesario. ¿Pero como podemos alejarla sin parecer sospechosos?

Mientras Ana pensaba, Twilight hablaba con Roberto sobre posibles causas del evento. Lucas y Walter platicaban sobre el evento y también de las peculiares nubes en las que se encontraban. Walter era el único que se encontraba observando la arquitectura del lugar, siendo impresionado por las construcciones esculpidas de la misma nube que las sostenía.

\- ¿Princesa, se encuentra bien? – Pregunta Roberto interrumpiendo las actividades de los demás cambiantes, posando su mirada en la princesa y Roberto. Segundos antes durante la conversación que sostenían Twilight se sintió un poco somnolienta y mareada en medio del intercambio de palabras, cosa que preocupó al cambiante que acabo preguntando su estado.

-Siento que estoy cansada, pero hace unos minutos seguía normalmente activa como siempre- Afirma la alicornio sacudiendo la cabeza levemente. Antes de continuar conversando, sintió un muy leve arranque mágico que la confundió unos segundos.

\- ¿Esta segura de que se encuentra bien? – Sostiene el cambiante Roberto mirándola detenidamente por la falta de atención de la princesa.

-Creo…Creo que encontré la fuente del problema- Manifiesta la alicornio, pues aquel arranque parecía un compás que la guiaba dentro de la cuidad. Insegura de sus especulaciones comenzó a ir en la dirección que su cuerno dictaba, dejando a los cambiantes un poco confundidos por lo que estaba pasando.

Dudando un poco comenzaron a seguir a Twilight, evitando la conversar para que no perdiera su concentración. Acabaron siguiéndola hasta cerca del centro de la ciudad, donde el mismo fenómeno afectaba a los pegasos.

Al llegar, los cambiantes notaron que Twilight se estaba tambaleando de un lado a otro, caminando con dificultad. Para ellos era claro que estaba sufriendo por lo mismo que pasaron los pegasos de la ciudad. La primera en acercarse fue Ana, pues se preocupó de la situación de la princesa.

-Princesa, no se encuentra para nada bien- Declara la cambiante poniéndose en frente de la mencionada. Al verla su preocupación aumentó, no solo se encontraba somnolienta, sino que se notaba completamente cansada y esforzándose por mantenerse en pie.

-Lo se… la fuente…ese edificio…biblioteca- Dice Twilight con pesadez en sus palabras, como si no hubiera descansado en mucho tiempo. Aun en ese estado, apuntó vagamente a un edificio que, en efecto, parecía una biblioteca.

\- ¡Necesitamos solucionar el problema! - Espeta Ana trotando hacia ellos. - ¡Dijo que el problema se encuentra en esa biblioteca! – Afirma la cambiante mientras vuelve con Twilight.

Sin hacerse esperar, los cambiantes empiezan a trotar en la dirección mencionada en busca de la causa del fenómeno.

Ana ve a sus compañeros alejarse mientras regresa con la princesa para hablarle, -Mil disculpas por esto- Menciona para consecuentemente cubrir a Twilight con un aura rojiza y alzarla fácilmente del suelo. Llevándola rápidamente con los otros cambiantes.

Todos los cambiantes entraron por las puertas del edificio bruscamente, todos con la intención de acabar con el problema. A contratiempo buscaron la fuente que mencionaba la alicornio, sin éxito, pues lo único visible eran las estanterías llenas de libros que reposaban ahí.

Sin ningún aviso, en frente de los cambiantes se materializó un Draconequus como el que habían visto en el castillo de las princesas cuando llegaron. Claramente tenia diferencias resaltables con el que habían visto.

El Draconequus trató de hablar, pero antes de eso, Twilight sorprendida pero aun fatigada dijo, - ¿Discord? ...no…tú no eres…- Manifestaba, pero no logro soportar el sueño y fatiga. Pero por mas que lo intentaba, no lograba conciliar el sueño o caer inconsciente. Una fuerza superior la obligaba a mantenerse despierta, pero con el cansancio de alguien con insomnia.

\- ¿Podría saber qué haces aquí? – Pregunta la cambiante Ana mirando a su compañero Alberto y su extraña morfología.

-Me gustaría saber lo mismo, pero no hay tiempo- Replica Alberto mientras trata de encorvarse en su garra y pezuña. -No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando- Adjunta haciendo aparecer a una debilitada Sprinkle Medley en sus brazos.

Walter es el primero en darse cuenta que la mala suerte volvió a caer sobre Sprinkle, pues seguramente residía en esta ciudad.

Dejando a Twilight de un lado, Ana se dirige a Alberto mientras habla, -Nosotros de igual forma, esto es muy extraño- Menciona la cambiante mientras observa a Sprinkle debilitada como todos los Ponys de la zona. -Intentamos ver si algo era el culpable, la princesa Twilight- Dice mientras apunta con el casco a la alicornio debilitada en el piso. -Fue la que nos dijo que algo dentro de la biblioteca era el culpable, y creo que eres tú- Infiere la cambiante, pues los indicios lo apuntaban.

-Si fuera yo, no tengo ni idea de como pararlo- Asegura Alberto mirándose a si mismo.

Tanto el Draconequus como los cambiantes pensaban en como parar los sucesos, pero si querían saber la completa verdad tendrían que estudiar a algún afectado. Con eso en mente, Roberto procedió a ordenar un paquete medico en su zona.

-Centro, se requiere un equipo médico estándar en mi posición- Menciona Roberto con el casco elevado a la altura de su rostro.

-Copiado, ¿Requiere algo más? – Pregunta la voz de un hombre del otro lado.

-No, solo lo mencionado, fuera- Termina diciendo Roberto, bajando su casco y haciéndose a un lado.

La materialización de un equipo medico no se hace esperar, Roberto lo toma rápidamente con su aura blanca para llevárselo. -Alberto, tráeme a esa pegaso conmigo, nadie nos tiene que ver- Menciona a su amigo Draconequus.

-No hace falta- Dice Alberto mientras detiene a su amigo con una de sus garras. -Ahora mismo somos invisibles para todos-

-Puedo confirmar eso- Manifiesta Walter el cual, al momento de escuchar terminar la frase de Alberto, tanto el cómo Roberto y Sprinkle habían desaparecido para su vista, mas no para su GPS.

-Perfecto, manejas muy bien ese Avatar- Expone el cambiante Roberto mientras despliega su arsenal medico al lado de la pegaso.

Tras el equipo completamente desplegado, Roberto da inicio a su investigación. Se aseguro de no perderse en cosas pequeñas o innecesarias. El tiempo paso lento para la suerte de los demás, también gracias a la formación médica del cambiante.

Fue después de unos minutos que Roberto encontró lo que estaba buscando, sin rodeos explico a sus compañeros.

-Lo tengo, encontré la causa y el arreglo- Declara Roberto girándose hacia sus compañeros. Cuando los presentes toman atención el cambiante continuó. -El examen energético de la pegaso menciona que esta siendo arrebatada de sus fuerzas por Alberto, pero evitando que su cerebro reduzca su actividad. Esto explica por qué nadie puede caer rendido en el sueño- Explica Roberto, mientras Alberto deja de ser invisible a la pegaso y a sí mismo.

-Mi rango de efecto es de casi 2 kilómetros de diámetro- Añade el Draconequus, decepcionado de sí mismo, pues por su culpa dejo inhabilitados a toda la población de la ciudad en las nubes. – Estoy intentando evitar robar la materia oscura de todos- Dice mientras en su interior ordena a lo que sea que quita la materia oscura de otros seres biológicos que pare.

\- ¿Por qué no nos afecta a nosotros? – Espeta Luis, ya que tenía razón, en ningún momento sintieron cansancio o fatiga como le ocurrió a la princesa Twilight.

-De hecho, si nos afecta- Afirma Roberto levitando un tablero y observándolo. -Según los datos recopilados, esta raza usa unos 15000 julios por día, debido a su uso de materia oscura biológica. Nuestras dosis de materia oscura concentrada nos dan un aproximado de 80000 julios por frasco. Siendo así que Alberto tardaría unos días en detentarnos de nuestra materia oscura- Explica Roberto con los datos recopilados.

Cuando Roberto estaba guardando la maquinaria médica, Twilight empezó a recobrar su energía y levantarse. Al mismo tiempo el cambiante toco el botón de la maleta médica para que desapareciera.

Siento a mi cuerpo recuperar fuerzas, mis sentidos vuelven a normalizarse. Lo último que recordé fue que la cambiante me levanto para llevarme a la biblioteca y… ¿Discord?, no, no era él. Tengo que levantarme, puede que los cambiantes tengan problemas. Aun no tengo vista de ninguna clase. Todo es borroso.

Escucho el sonido de algo descomprimiéndose, ¿Gas?, puede ser. En unos segundos me encuentro vigorizada por algún motivo, de todas maneras, recobro la vista y lo veo otra vez. Un Draconequus de tonalidades moradas, ¿Hablando con los cambiantes?

Mientras Twilight se paraba, los cambiantes la observaban. - ¿Se encuentra mejor princesa? -Pregunta el cambiante Luis.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Son las primeras palabras de Twilight, mientras observa al Draconequus que nunca había visto.

-Podemos explicarle princesa- Dice la cambiante Ana acercándose a ella. -Vera, el es uno de nuestros compañeros- Menciona Ana, logrando impresionar a Twilight que se recupero completamente hace unos segundos.

Twilight trataba de asimilar lo que la cambiante había dicho, ¿Compañero? Lo primero que cuestionaba su mente era que existía otro Draconequus en Equestria, y para rematar, era compañero de los cambiantes recién llegados. Tanta información la obligaron a no responder a Ana, quien esperaba su respuesta para continuar.

\- ¿Y quién eres? - Volvió a preguntar Twilight, evitando a Ana y centrándose en Alberto.

Alberto no pensó en ningún nombre, desde que llego le pareció innecesario, pues estaría en cubierto. Pero ahora que provoco el desastre en esta ciudad. Ahora mismo estaba luchando consigo mismo para evitar extraer materia oscura, lo había logrado, pero se sentía muy sobrecargado, nada que no pudiera manejar. Después de todo a cambio devolvió a todos los habitantes a la normalidad, quitándoles esa Insomnia.

Insomnia. Insomnia.

-Soy Insomnia- Replico el Draconequus, observando a Twilight pensar por unos momentos. Los cambiantes giraron su vista a Alberto, no era necesario crear un nombre, ellos usaban los propios, pero parece que, como Melisa, decidió ponerse uno nuevo.

-Nunca había escuchado de un tal Insomnia- Asegura Twilight, buscando en su palacio mental a alguien llamado Insomnia mencionado en algún libro o escrito, sin éxito.

[10:07pm] Castillo en Canterlot

Melisa ya comprendía el tipo de amenaza que Celestia, Luna y Discord mencionaban. Pero fuera de eso se preguntaba como se encontraban sus compañeros que fueron en esa misión de emergencia. Esperando que no fuera tan grave, en estos momentos solo Aurora que se encontraba en su lomo estaba para consolarla. Había que concentrarse ahora, según la ultima batalla librada por las monarcas y este "Dios "del caos, la amenaza conocida como Cosmos había sido expulsada al satélite del planeta. Cabe resaltar que según ellos estaba debilitada, pero para Melisa cualquier individuo con nulo oxigeno de su planeta tendría que fallecer al traspasar la Exosfera.

Antes de seguir escuchando a Celestia, una alerta de su implante biológico la sacó de sus pensamientos. Decidió ver el mensaje en su retina para evitar sospechas. Una voz interna como la de Aurora habló.

_Mensaje recibido de la Mayor Ana…_

_Reproduciendo mensaje… _

_Alberto esta con nosotros, detalles necesarios: Nombre: Insomnia, Edad: 2500 años, Origen: Reservado.  
Estamos en camino. _

_Mensaje Terminado…_

Antes de que el mensaje desapareciera un destello se hizo ver cerca de la mesa de planeación. Celestia y Luna, en especial Discord estaban sorprendidos cuando vieron al otro Draconequus detrás de Twilight y los cambiantes.

-Encontramos al causante de nuestros problemas- Menciona Twilight apuntando a Insomnia.

El silencio empezaba a acaparar toda la habitación. Tanta información tenia que ser comprendida por las hermanas y Discord. La única que logro hablar fue la Reina Ámbar.

-Insomnia, viejo amigo, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Dijo Ámbar, haciendo pensar aun mas a las monarcas y el Dios del caos. El shock era visible en ellos.

Muchas preguntas.

Pocas respuestas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 14: Amenaza Eliminada**

[10:08pm] Castillo en Canterlot

-Veo que tienen muchas preguntas acerca de mi compañero- Dice Ámbar quebrando el silencio, pues 10 segundos era mucho tiempo. Lo único que tenia en mente era comenzar a formular una historia que cuadrara con la coartada ya impuesta entre los presentes, evitando equivocarse al hacerlo, pues, Alberto había puesto las cosas difíciles.

-Tiene razón, muchas- Replica Twilight a la Reina Cambiante Ámbar, dado que ni ella sabia de un Draconequus llamado Insomnia, menos aún, que conozca a los cambiantes. Su mente estaba extasiada de conseguir las respuestas que anhelaba.

-Bueno, ¿Por dónde empiezo? – Se dice a si misma Ámbar mientras acerca un casco a su mentón en señal pensativa. -Insomnia, ¿Ya contaste algo sobre nuestra historia a la Princesa Twilight? -Habla la cambiante mirando a su compañero Alberto quien se miraba un poco nervioso. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?, casi nunca fue a misiones de campo, aun peor, nunca participó en misiones encubiertas. Todo era nuevo para él.

Alberto apareció detrás de Melisa para hablar amablemente, tratando de no exponer sus nervios en frente de los demás. Pero era obvio que tanto como Melisa como sus compañeros en el otro lado de la sala se dieron cuenta que estaba nervioso ante la situación.

Respiró profundamente para hundir su intranquilidad, luego, procedió a hablar con lo mejor que pudo. -Aun no Reina Ámbar, pero estaba por hacerlo- Replica Alberto, quien, había sonado mucho mas natural como siempre, impresionando a sus compañeros.

-Ni una palabra mas compañero, yo me encargo de ello- Declara Ámbar, dándose a entender que ella explicaría de una vez por todas la extraña conexión de cambiantes y Draconequus.

Todos los presentes se acercaron a la Reina cambiante para escuchar mas detenidamente. Incluso el mismo Discord se encontraba mas curioso, examinando todo el tiempo a su semejante desconocido.

-Es necesario que sepan el papel que representó para nosotros- Empezaba a relatar Melisa, pensando en una buena historia para encajar con la suya. – Insomnia fue de gran ayuda en la creación de nuestra colmena. Puso los pilares perfectos para la misma- Hablaba Melisa mientras las princesas la observaban impresionadas por lo que relataba.

-Nos guio hacia la prosperidad en la colmena, enseñándonos el bien y lo correcto- Decía Melisa, tratando de no hacer quedar mal a su compañero en su historia.

Antes de que pudiera continuar con su relato, el Dios del Caos tomó la palabra rápidamente. -Me parece interesante que alguien de nuestra especie sea el que guía a los demás a la armonía y amistad, cuando definitivamente es lo contrario a lo que seria un "Dios del Caos"- Resalta Discord acercándose mas a Insomnia para observarlo mejor.

La idea se vislumbro en Melisa para consecuentemente decir -Por supuesto, el es el Dios de la Claridad, totalmente lo contrario señor Discord- Menciona para luego levantarse e ir al lado de su compañero Alberto. -El nunca seria lo contrario, ¿Verdad? – Dice mirando a los demás con una sonrisa de confianza, que mas que demostrar confianza, causa incomodidad. Las sonrisas de los cambiantes no son las mejores.

-Pues me parece un poco absurdo eso de "Claridad"- Replica Discord mientras se acerca a Insomnia viéndolo más profundamente.

Durante esta acción, Insomnia que se sentía incomodo por el poco respeto al espacio personal que tenía aquel ser llamado Discord que ya había notado desde que llego, que fue el que la sonda pudo escanear y consecuentemente replicar. Así que perdiendo un poco la paciencia y olvidándose de sus nervios, simplemente pensó en hacerlo de "menor estatura", causando que en un parpadeo Discord sea del tamaño de Aurora.

La acción no fue invisible para nadie, todos voltearon la vista a ambos Draconequus. Insomnia ahora sostenía a un pequeño Discord en su garra viéndolo fijamente. -Mis disculpas, pero no tolerare la falta de espacio personal señor Discord, le pediré cordialmente que este un poco lejos de mi hasta que mi compañera termine de hablar- Mencionaba Insomnia fríamente mientras levitaba a Discord donde se encontraba originalmente. Los cambiantes estaban asombrados de que su compañero no se mostrara nervioso, pues así siempre conocieron a Alberto. La sorpresa no fue solo para los cambiantes, sino para las princesas también. Discord fue el único que procedió a hablar.

-Eso si es parte de un Dios del caos- Menciona Discord retornando a su tamaño normal. -Creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien- Añade sentándose al lado de la mesa con una sonrisa de admiración.

Insomnia solo lo miraba seriamente, pues resulta que este espécimen era tan frívolo como la palabra, sin tomarse las cosas con la importancia que merecen.

-Continuando, estuvimos incomunicados con el por un largo tiempo después de que nos expulsaran de nuestra colmena- Relata Ámbar mientras se mantenía a raya con su compañero Insomnia, -Nos volvimos a topar con él hace un tiempo y nos ayudó a encontrar estas tierras inexploradas- Dice mientras los otros cambiantes se acercaban mas a su "Reina" dejando a Twilight sola en la entrada de la sala del trono.

-Eso significa que también proviene más allá de las montañas de cristal- Añade Twilight acercándose a la mesa del centro.

-Ciertamente princesa- Replica Ámbar mientras veía a todos sus drones detrás de ella.

-Los relatos son muy interesantes Reina Ámbar, pero debo recordarle que tenemos a una amenaza aun mas grande en la luna- Expone la monarca de la noche, pues el tiempo era crucial en estos momentos.

-Es cierto, mis disculpas por hacer perder el tiempo- Dice Ámbar mientras se levanta y procede a caminar cerca de la mesa.

\- ¡No!, Es decir… Me encanto sus relatos, si salimos bien de esto me encantaría seguir escuchándola- Declara Twilight quien se había perdido dentro de su mente asimilando la nueva información que recibía.

-Muchas gracias princesa, pero ahora necesito que me digan en que lado de la luna se encuentra nuestra amenaza- Dice Ámbar mientras se dirige cerca de sus drones para conversar.

-Se encuentra en su lado oscuro- Responde Luna observando los pergaminos que se encontraban en la mesa.

-En ese caso, permítanme hablar un momento con mis súbditos- Manifiesta Ámbar mientras se agrupaba con los demás cambiantes. Todos los cambiantes una vez reunidos comienzan a hablar sobre lo que se hará a continuación.

Ámbar comienza con una voz baja para evitar que los demás la escuchen, -Bien, tenemos un gran problema aquí- Asegura mientras mira a todos.

\- ¿Cómo? - Pregunta su compañero Lucas devolviéndole la mirada.

-Verán, ellos mencionaron que se encuentra en su luna- Menciona recordando la conversación que tuvo con las princesas. -Justo hace un día un recolector fue y purificó todo el satélite, así que tenemos que consultar con la flotilla Victoria si detectaron algo- Justo terminando de decir lo ultimo se da cuenta de algo. Lo primero es saber que la energía que se encontraba ahí era de muy alto valor, lo que significaba que tal amenaza probablemente fue eliminada sin intención, pues había quedado almacenada hace un buen tiempo. Lo segundo era que cometieron un gran error al extraer la energía, pues puede que la misma sea de lo que tanto hablaron.

Melisa envió un mensaje rápido a la nave, el cual no tardó en llegar. Rápidamente el mensaje fue respondido por la flota central. Melisa vislumbró el mensaje en su retina, aquella energía había sido ya guardada. Pensar era lo que ahora todos hacían, pues si la energía ya estaba en sus manos, tendrían que hacer un teatro para que los demás creyeran que aun su enemigo sigue ahí.

Y no en un frasco.

[10:54pm] Jardines del castillo

Luna se encontraba con los cambiantes e Insomnia afuera mostrándoles en que parte del satélite podría encontrarse su amenaza, siendo observados por Celestia, Twilight y Discord desde dentro el castillo.

\- ¿Estamos seguros de que ellos podrán hacerlo solos? - Pregunta Twilight mientras observa preocupada a los cambiantes afuera hablando con Luna.

-Esperemos que sí, ellos fueron los que se ofrecieron a hacerlo- Replica Celestia de igual forma preocupada por los cambiantes.

Luna termina de hablar volteándose a los cambiantes. -Eso es lo que sabemos, y si estamos en lo correcto recuperaríamos el control del sol y la luna- Termina mirando a los cambiantes que se encontraban con una mirada tanto confusa como preocupada. - ¿Se logro entender? -

Melisa estaba un poco preocupada por lo que había escuchado, seguramente sus compañeros lo estarían de igual forma. ¿Acaso sus relatos eran ciertos sobre lo de mover el sol y la luna? Una especie realmente muy interesante a nivel biológico. Pero todo tendría que ser perfecto a lo planeado, así que tendrían que hacer esta excepción también.

-Se entendió completamente princesa Luna, es momento de prepararnos, así que para evitar cualquier problema le recomendamos abandonar los jardines- Mencionaba Ámbar saliendo de sus pensamientos planificando la idea.

-Lo comprendo, me retiraré- Dice Luna avanzando por los jardines en dirección de la puerta central.

Ahora que solo había humanos en la conversación, Insomnia toma la palabra. -Bien, ahora, ¿Cuál es el plan? – Dijo mientras flotaba en frente de los cambiantes.

Melisa extendió su casco a su mentón para hablar con el centro de control -Central, requiero la fuente de energía recolectada del satélite de Undae. Tiene que estar contenida en una esfera de contención energética holográfica- Explica esperando la respuesta que recibe unos segundos después por una voz femenina del otro lado, -Capsula lista para ser enviada a la señal- Dice la voz cortando la comunicación.

-La esfera holográfica no contiene ningún rastro de tecnología, es solo una aleación poderosa de vidrio, fue lo único que se me ocurrió si esta clase de energía tiene que estar en sus manos…digo ¿cascos? – Afirma Melisa a sus compañeros.

-A mi me parece una buena idea- Asegura Walter.

-Y tendremos que devolverles el control del sol y la luna- Termina diciendo Ana, pues no le agradaba mucho esa idea, pero ahora estaban de encubierto y no podía negarse.

-Las 2 naves de desestructuración planetaria ya estas deshabilitadas- Replica Melisa comprobando todo con su implante biológico. El momento ya estaba cerca.

-Bien, ¿Recuerdan HD 10239? - Explica Melisa viendo a sus compañeros. Tratando de que recuerden su experiencia anterior en ese planeta.

\- ¿Los tornados? – Responde únicamente Luis a su compañera.

-Exacto, pues tenemos que hacer algo similar para que no parezca actuado- Dice preparándose para lanzar el mensaje de confirmación de la capsula de energía.

Ahora ya todos con la idea en mente comienza el espectáculo.

Las princesas y Discord observaban desde dentro como los cambiantes se ponían en una posición triangular con Insomnia en el centro. Aun que un poco raro, lo que sea era necesario para ellas.

Todos sintieron una gran y poderosa descarga de energía mágica a sus alrededores, como si fuera una gran ola energética. Los nervios se apoderaban de todos, pues en palabras de la Reina cambiante, "Traeremos a la amenaza aquí y la contendremos", no parecía muy segura, pero era la única viable. Con los nulos conocimientos de las monarcas en Magia cambiante, no podrían ayudar en nada mas que observar.

La descarga de energía continuaba persistentemente entre todos los presentes. De un momento a otro un gran torbellino empezó a formarse a unos metros del suelo, los cuernos de los cambiantes comenzaron a iluminarse en sus colores vistosos, Verde, Amarillo, Rojo, Morado, Blanco y el mas vistoso de todos, el gran color Ámbar de la Reina.

El espectáculo no hizo mas que ser mucho mas vistoso, siendo el torbellino fusionado entre los colores vibrantes. Para ese momento el torbellino se extendía hasta más allá de la Mesosfera.

-Increíble…-Menciona Celestia mientras contemplaba el show de los cambiantes.

Por el otro lado los cambiantes estaban poniendo todo de si y lo que lograron aprender en estos pocos días en sus avatares para hacerse ver creíbles. El torbellino no dejaba ver nada fuera de este, menos aun dejar hablar a sus creadores, pero Melisa fue la que exclamó.

\- ¡Alberto, ya viene en camino, solo sostenlo! - Proclama para hacerse escuchar entre el ruido del tornado.

Del cielo un destello se vio para todos, proveniente de la luna, tal como había planeado Melisa. Una gran esfera en llamas estaba entrando en la atmosfera en dirección de los cambiantes. Las princesas atestiguaron el suceso, quedando impresionadas por lo que veían. Incluso Discord estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando el destello era visible para los cambiantes comenzaron a dirigir aquel gigantesco torbellino colorido hacia el objeto atrayéndolo con la ayuda de Insomnia quien ahora estaba ayudando a traer el objeto al centro del remolino con una de sus garras.

El objeto por la fricción se encontraba en llamas, pero una vez fue entrando al torbellino que seguramente ya se encontraba en la Termosfera fue apaciguándose poco a poco hasta quedar una reluciente esfera de cristal. Para lograr esta hazaña, los vientos del torbellino eran extremadamente poderosos, llegando a arrancar la flora de la zona.

Aurora apenas se sostenía del ala de Melisa, evitando ser llevada por el tornado.

_Alerta…_

_Vientos de 342km/h en zona…_

_Optimizando…_

Un ruido mecánico seguido de su distintivo pitido se hace escuchar entre los cambiantes que no pierden la concentración por el evento.

Aurora baja sin problemas del lomo de Melisa al suelo, pues era casi tan pesada como un bloque de medio metro de oro sólido para resistir los vientos, era necesario provisionalmente para esta situación.

Tras unos 20 segundos el objeto ya se encontraba muy cerca, así que los cambiantes empezaron a disminuir el tamaño y velocidad del torbellino gradualmente. Insomnia sostenía la esfera ahora, levitando a unos metros del suelo. Momentos después el tornado prácticamente ya había desaparecido, dejando a los cambiantes viendo la esfera y a Aurora volviendo a hacerse liviana.

Luna junto a Twilight salieron trotando en su dirección, seguidas por detrás de Celestia y Discord, intrigados por lo que ahora estaban viendo.

\- ¡Eso fue asombroso! - Exclamaba Twilight observando a la esfera incandescente de una gran energía almacenada.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Pregunta Luna extrañada viendo la esfera, pues era algo que realmente en tantos años de existencia nunca vio en algún lugar.

Celestia es la primera en acercarse lo suficiente a la esfera sostenida con la magia de Insomnia. Al acercarse suficiente todos sus instintos le dicen que esa esfera contiene algo poderoso, mismo sentimiento de su batalla con Cosmos.

\- ¿Es…ella? - Pregunta Discord, el sentimiento que percibía era el mismo que recordaba de Cosmos.

-Vaciamos a la luna de toda su energía, estamos seguros de que esta ahí- Explica Ámbar tomando la esfera con su aura levitándola en frente de Celestia. Aquella esfera tan grande como Twilight se notaba que estaba palpitante de energía pura.

-La esfera es magníficamente resistente, pero un mal trato puede hacer que todo su contenido sea liberado. Es por eso que recomendamos almacenarla en algún lugar seguro- Añadía la cambiante Ana, ya que, comprendía que esta raza estaba muy lejos aún de utilizar y/o comprender esta clase de energía adecuadamente.

Celestia admiraba a sus ahora considerados nuevos vecinos, pues con esta acción se habrían ganado un lugar con los ponys y fortalecer mucho mas sus relaciones.

Mirar la esfera era casi hipnótico, puesto que la energía en estado puro danzaba al ritmo de sus propias ondas. La energía con capacidad de encender a todo un planeta estaba concentrada en una esfera medianamente grande, a la espera de ser usada o almacenada, recayendo en casco de la raza pony.

Ámbar entregó la esfera a Celestia con cuidado, pasando de su aura color ámbar al brillante color oro de Celestia. Fue estudiada por unos instantes por la mencionada, inspeccionando tal artefacto que emanaba la esencia de Cosmos.

La que seguía un poco sorprendida era Luna, debido a un detalle que solo ella notó. La esfera no solo contenía la energía de Cosmos, también tenia en su interior la energía purificada de las Nightmare Forces. Ese sentimiento que le hacia recuerdo a sus tiempos oscuros como Nightmare Moon, ese sentimiento que la corrompió hacía mucho.

Atrapado en una esfera de cristal.

Prefirió omitir este dato para no alertar a los demás, pues si estaba en contención, no habría problemas.

[11:12pm] Castillo en Canterlot

Todos estaban alrededor de la mesa de la sala del trono, debido a que la esfera se encontraba ahí, dejado a cargo de Twilight para ser estudiada.

-Una vez más, debo agradecerles por su notable ayuda- Dice la monarca blanca viendo a Twilight examinando la esfera minuciosamente.

-Ni lo mencione, lo que sea por limpiar de sus actos a nuestra raza- Replica Ámbar quien hace unos momentos estaba conversando alegremente con sus súbditos.

Celestia miraba alegremente como ya todos estaban mas tranquilos, Discord conversando con Insomnia, Ámbar con sus súbditos y Twilight sumida en su experimento.

Luna entra por la puerta hacia el trono con una expresión de felicidad, seguramente eran buena noticias.

\- ¡Hermana! - Exclama la alicornio nocturna. Se dirigió hacia la mencionada y se sentó a su lado. -Maravillosas noticias, la luna y el sol pueden moverse otra vez- Mencionaba felizmente hacia su hermana.

-Parece que esos cambiantes serán una gran compañía- Responde Celestia observando a los mencionados.

Mientras todos conversaban en el castillo, del otro lado de Canterlot, Night estaba trotando en dirección al castillo, el espectáculo no solo había sido presenciado por las princesas, sino por todo Canterlot de igual forma. Night estaba con el pensamiento de que el objeto había impactado en los jardines reales, así que la princesa Luna ya estaría al tanto.

El pánico era notable, todos los ciudadanos se encontraban reuniéndose para ir al castillo a por respuestas. Night sería uno de los pocos en ser recibido directamente en el castillo. Estaba preocupado de que algo o alguien estuviera con las princesas, debido a las experiencias poco placenteras que sufrió hace unos días.

[11:16pm] Bosque Everfree

Una sonda de las muchas que estaban rondando este continente se encontraba cerca de los frondosos bosques del Everfree. Buscando algo que valiera la pena registrar. Tras un buen rato buscando detecto aquello que estaba buscando.

_Variante de flora extraña detectada…_

_Flora desconocida encontrada…_

_Escaneando…_

_Flora energética de 81.000 MWh…_

_Enviando datos…_

La sonda había encontrado un árbol de cristal, que generaba energía suficiente para impulsar una nave completa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 15: Vecinos**

[11:16pm] Castillo en Canterlot

Night logró entrar en el castillo antes de que los ciudadanos de Canterlot empezaran a acumularse en las puertas a la espera de una respuesta de las princesas por el evento que muchos presenciaron hace unos minutos.

Con un poco de esfuerzo y gracias a su bolso con la insignia de la luna creciente, tuvo acceso al castillo por la parte trasera.

Esa cosa cayó hace unos 10 minutos en el castillo, probablemente las princesas ya se encuentran ahí, debo llegar rápido. Desde que ese objeto entró en el cielo solo alcance a ver una especie de remolino de viento que apaciguó su caída. Estoy muy seguro de que eso no es nada natural.

Muchas ideas pasaban por la mente de Night, desde que podría ser el comienzo de una invasión, o que algo o alguien ya se encuentra en este mundo y que es proveniente de más allá del espacio.

Estaba tan intrigado como asustado por lo que sea que este pasando, primero fue la caída de ese objeto de grandes dimensiones en el Everfree, luego esos rumores de que todo poblador de Cloudsdale se quedó sin energías, despertando sin ningún recuerdo de ello y ahora un objeto que es atraído por un remolino desde la luna hasta el castillo.

¿Acaso podría ser peor?

Night entró por la puerta golpeándola de lado a lado con su magia, solo para ser bienvenido de frente por cambiantes que se encontraban en el centro de la sala del trono.

Una vez mas el miedo se apoderó del pobre unicornio, ¿Que acaso los cambiantes ya no tenían ese aspecto aterrador?, eran cambiantes originales, de los malvados.

Antes de que retrocediera con el cuerno encendido en señal de defensa, frente a el aterrizó la princesa Luna interponiéndose entre el y los cambiantes.

-Night Shade, esos cambiantes no son una amenaza-Dijo amablemente Luna a su cartógrafo estelar. Desde que entró bruscamente se dio cuenta que malentendería la situación así que tuvo que interponerse.

-P-Pero princesa son cambiantes sin reformar- Dice Night confuso a su monarca que se encontraba actuando normalmente a pesar de haber presenciado un impacto de un objeto no identificado por él.

-Confía en mi Night, estos cambiantes son mas de lo que piensas- Explica la monarca de la noche al unicornio.

-Está bien princesa, p-pero sigo un poco impactado- Menciona el unicornio para momentos después apagar su cuerno, recobrando la compostura.

-Completamente comprensible- Replica Luna, mientras se da la vuelta. -Sígueme Night- Añade viendo a Night quien se había quedado aun en las puertas.

Night avanza lentamente detrás de Luna, viendo a los cambiantes que hablaban entre ellos, ¿Sonriendo?, extremadamente raro ver eso de un cambiante original.

Mientras seguía a su monarca vio a los drones de la Reina cambiante. Cada uno pareciera que tenia una personalidad definida, conciencia propia. Durante esta acción uno de los drones que sostenía una esfera obscura con un aura roja voltea a mirarlo por curiosidad.

Velozmente gira su mirada a otro lado, ya que, los cambiantes no tenían un buen recuerdo en la memoria de Night.

Cuando Luna y Night llegan donde se encontraba Celestia, esta recibe amablemente a Night. Luna se sienta al lado de su hermana -Se la razón de tu llegada Night- Dice Luna mientras lo observa acercarse mas a ella -No hay de qué preocuparse, siéntate y te contaré todo- Habla moviéndole el casco en señal de que se siente frente a ella.

Night sin nada mas que decir, procede a sentarse frente a su monarca nocturna para que esta le pueda contar todo el lio que se había armado en unos minutos.

Celestia se levanta y va en dirección de los cambiantes, pues ahora era el momento de revelar a todos sus súbditos las verdades que debían decirse.

Cuando llega con ellos Ámbar se gira felizmente – Disculpe Reina Ámbar- Menciona Celestia acercándose un poco más -Si mi superstición es correcta, muchos ciudadanos presenciaron el acto que hicieron. Es por eso que pienso que es un buen momento para que salga con ustedes a mostrarles que no pasó nada y que empiecen a ganar confianza en su raza -Explica a Ámbar quien se quedo pensando un poco la situación.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo- Responde la Reina cambiante a la monarca, levantándose y llamando a uno de sus drones – Walter, avisa a los demás que tendremos que salir- Dijo volteándose a Celestia - ¿Por dónde salimos? -Pregunta, al mismo tiempo que sus Drones llegan detrás de ella.

-Solo síganme- Replica la monarca blanca mientras se dirigía a las puertas de la sala del trono.

En las afueras del castillo todo era un caos completo, digno de la admiración de Discord. Todos se aglomeraban en las puertas principales, algunos guardias trataban de frenar los esfuerzos de los ponys en entrar al castillo.

Cuando Celestia salió hacia el balcón principal, se preocupo un poco de la situación, debido a que no esperaba que todo se saliera de control tan rápido. Tenia que alivianar las cosas, así que seguidamente después de pensarlo unos segundos lanzó una gran estela de luz al aire, como si de pirotecnia se tratase. Gracias a eso, todos los presentes en la zona prestaron atención al causante de la luz.

-Mis queridos Ponys, entiendo el susto que vivieron hace unos minutos al presenciar tal espectáculo- Proclama la monarca viendo a todos sus súbditos poniendo atención a sus palabras.

-Pero no hay nada que temer, este espectáculo fue la ayuda que recibimos de parte de nuestros ahora nuevos vecinos- Explica la alicornio, dejando visiblemente en duda a los ponys, ¿Ayuda? ¿De quién? ¿Vecinos?, muchos murmuraban, otros callaban en notable señal de confusión.

-Introduciré a todos ellos, y pido a todos que no se alarmen ni entren en pánico, les puedo asegurar que no son ninguna amenaza- Terminada la frase, muchos ya empezaron a formar ideas de quien podría ser, algunos ya tenían miedo sobre el personaje que su monarca mencionaba.

Acto seguido antes de que pudieran asimilar las últimas palabras, detrás de la princesa Celestia se asoma una figura fácilmente reconocible para muchos de los presentes, una cambiante tan alta como su princesa.

Una Reina.

La mayoría de los presentes ya tenían las orejas bajas, esa imagen imponente de un cambiante fácilmente causaba escalofríos a quien pony sea. Para añadir aun mas miedo a los ponys, 5 cambiantes drones salen igualmente detrás de su Reina.

-Ponys, debemos agradecer a sus princesas por darnos refugio en sus tierras, también debemos recalcar que no nos teman, no somos los mismos que mancharon nuestra raza en esta región- La voz doble que salía de Ámbar no servía mucho para apaciguar el temor, aun así, tenía que continuar y tratar de no parecer en lo absoluto hostil.

-Nosotros estaremos dispuestos a ayudarlos en lo que necesiten, estamos aquí para sobrevivir y hacer amigos- Dijo, luego de pensar bien "sobrevivir" no parecía una buena selección de palabras, aun así, continuo -Esperamos que nos reciban con toda la amabilidad posible- Termino su discurso dando paso nuevamente a Celestia para hablar.

-Tal como escucharon queridos ponys, ellos solo buscan un lugar para refugiarse- Explica la monarca esperando que sus súbditos la hayan podido entender.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, algunos empezaron a hablar entre ellos y se escuchaban por todos lados, al momento, sin aviso, un pony terrestre color café extendió su casco para hablar.

\- ¿Dónde se quedarán? – Pregunto para aclarar si convivirían directamente con ellos o estarían en algún otro lado.

Ámbar miro a Celestia, ambas no esperaban esa clase de pregunta, antes de que la alicornio respondiera, Ámbar se adelanto con una idea que beneficiaria a todos.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, nosotros crearemos una colmena lejos de sus poblaciones, no queremos interferir en sus rutinas- Respondió Ámbar, puesto que así tendrían tiempo para preparar muchas cosas para el primer contacto.

Celestia preocupada miró a Ámbar, alejarse y evitar contacto no era muy bueno para empezar con los lazos amistosos. Pero mirando al otro lado, así evitaría cualquier trato xenófobo hacia ellos y tranquilizaría a la población.

De entre la multitud, algunos respiraban en señal de alivio, la idea les agradaba.

-Muy bien, mañana todas las actividades regresaran a la normalidad- Menciona Celestia, dejando a la multitud diluirse poco a poco, mientras pensaba a si misma.

Lo logré, la presentación de los cambiantes logro esquivar preguntas sobre el objeto que cayó, así nadie tendrá que saber de Cosmos nunca más. Aun siento pena por la Reina Ámbar y sus súbditos que escogieron excluirse de las poblaciones ponys a cambio de su aceptación.

Pero eso es solo un pequeño bache, podríamos empezar con una ruta hacia su colmena, así como la de los cambiantes reformados, ¡Oh!, incluso podríamos crear una ruta nueva de comercio entre ellos. Seguramente necesitaran muchos materiales para construir su colmena, podría ser una forma de acercarnos mas entre razas. ¡Me encanta!

Mientras Celestia continuaba en sus pensamientos, los cambiantes estaban hablando con Insomnia.

\- ¿Podrías llevarnos a la zona de aterrizaje de la nave de Aurora? - Pregunta Ámbar a Insomnia mientras el mencionado piensa un momento.

-Nunca intente teletransportarme, aun peor con un grupo. Los exoesqueletos son la única forma de lograrlo y nunca los llegue a probar- Replica avergonzado, pues el nunca salió a misiones de campo, siempre estuvo detrás de una pantalla.

-Es tu momento de intentarlo, Alberto- Dice su compañero cambiante Lucas que estaba detrás de él.

Mientras ellos se encontraban en la conversación, Luna se acercó a ellos lentamente, pues tenía una pregunta, pero no quería entrometerse en su conversación.

-Disculpe Reina Ámbar- Menciona la monarca azul, logrando que Ámbar se girara en su dirección, atrayendo de igual forma la atención de sus súbditos e Insomnia.

Cuando la vieron, notaron que Luna levitaba una especie de pergamino con su magia, cuando tenían completamente su atención, Luna comenzó a hablar.

-Verán, mi hermana quiere que decidan en que lugar formaran su colmena, y de ser posible, pide por favor que no se alejen demasiado- Explica mientras desenrolla el pergamino mostrando a los cambiantes un mapa arcaico para ellos, pero exacto para las princesas.

Aquel mapa contenía todas las extensiones que comprendían el principado de Celestia y Luna, excluyendo la de Cadence y demás reinos.

Cuando Ámbar vio el pergamino, vio que poseían una gran extensión de tierra, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue un castillo de cristal en una región llamada Ponyville. Si mal no recordaba era parecido al de la princesa Twilight, es decir que al lado en la región que marcaba "Everfree" que se asemejaba a un gigantesco bosque, era la zona de aterrizaje de la nave de Aurora.

Perfecto.

-Bien, quisiéramos asentarnos en esa zona- Dice Ámbar señalando con el casco la región marcada con el nombre Everfree.

Luna palideció, ¿Acaso había visto mal?, señalo perfectamente el bosque Everfree, lugar de incontables historias terroríficas, lleno de bestias, el bosque encantado.

\- ¿Y bien Luna, nuestros vecinos escogieron el lugar? - Dijo una alegre Celestia acercándose donde su hermana, que al verla impactada se preocupó un poco, - ¿Luna? - Pregunto tratando de sacar a su hermana del trance - ¡Luna! – exclamo ahora, logrando que la mencionada sacuda la cabeza recuperando la conciencia.

\- ¡El bosque Everfree! – Exclama Luna arrugando un poco el pergamino con la magia.

\- ¿El bosque Everfree? - Pregunta Celestia, ¿De que estaban hablando?

-Si, decidimos empezar nuestra colmena en el lugar que ustedes llaman el bosque Everfree- Afirma Ámbar, preguntándose el porqué de la reacción de la princesa Luna.

Celestia al escuchar eso, queda de igual forma como su hermana, confundida, enojada. No entendía la razón para que hicieran una colmena en un lugar tan inhóspito y peligroso como lo es el bosque Everfree.

-No es por sonar grosera, pero no deberían ni pensar en el Everfree, es un lugar muy peligroso con amenazas en cada esquina de los árboles- Manifiesta la monarca del sol, tratando en un vano esfuerzo de hacer que cambien de opinión.

-Creo que no habría ningún problema, venimos de zonas aun mas peligrosas de lo que podría ser ese bosque- Replica Ámbar, dando a entender a las princesas que estos cambiantes pueden valerse por si mismos.

Ambas monarcas se miraron con preocupación, pues no era buen momento para dejar a los cambiantes en un lugar tan indescriptible como lo es el bosque. De todas formas, lamentablemente era decisión de los cambiantes y no de ellas, así que lo mejor que podrían hacer es desearles buena suerte.

\- ¿Podremos visitarlos? - Dice Celestia, pues ya había agarrado cariño a estos nuevos cambiantes, y perderlos seria horrible después e las innumerables cosas que hicieron en estos pocos días de su llegada.

\- ¡Por supuesto!, crearemos un camino en dirección a su poblado llamado Ponyville, seguro para quien sea que quiera pasar- Espeta Ámbar, pues seria lo de menos una vez arribados allá.

\- ¡Me parece estupendo! - Declara Twilight que escuchaba la conversación por detrás. -Así podremos mantenernos al tanto- Termina con una ligera sonrisa.

-Dalo por hecho- Habla Ámbar girando su vista a las hermanas alicornio. – Es momento de nosotros de partir allá, tal vez nos pondremos en contacto- Asegura mientras se dirige hacia Insomnia.

-Listos para irnos- Proclama Insomnia preparándose mentalmente para transportar a todos sus compañeros hacia el origen de coordenadas de la nave de Aurora.

Justo cuando Insomnia estaba por canalizar su materia oscura, Discord aparece detrás de el de un destello poniendo su garra en el hombro de Insomnia, parando la canalización

-Sabes, tú y yo podríamos hablar a solas uno de estos días, siéntete libre de pasar por la Dimensión del Caos cuando gustes- Dice Discord volviendo a desparecer segundos después de comentar lo anterior.

Una vez mas Insomnia canaliza su materia oscura, envolviendo a sus compañeros en un aura arcoíris, logrando que en un destello desaparezcan de la vista de las alicornios, Discord y Night que se encontraba en la mesa revisando los pergaminos.

-Ojalá no les pase nada- Menciona Luna a su hermana volviendo lentamente a la mesa del centro junto a Night. Dejando a una pensativa Celestia aun viendo el lugar en el que estuvieron los cambiantes.

[11:42pm] Bosque Everfree

Entre las fauces del frondoso bosque, un destello lumínico se hace notar en la zona donde había arboles tumbados y algunos rastros de hierba quemada. Cuando la iluminación se apacigua se logra ver a los cambiantes e Insomnia parados en medio del lugar.

\- ¡Lo hice! - Exclama Alberto mirando sus garras que usaron materia oscura tan fácilmente.

-Me alegra, pero tenemos que activar la nave de Aurora- Explica la cambiante Ana mirando su casco con un holograma en forma de panel con información.

\- ¡Un momento!, pensaron que tal vez muchos verán la nave ascender y activarse, ¿No deberíamos camuflarla? - Opina Luis que también desplego su holograma de casco.

-La nave se encuentra a un 21% de su integridad, además que tuvo que activar su modo de emergencia- Replica Lucas viendo un holograma de la nave de Aurora en miniatura, dejando verse un notable color rojo en uno de los lados de esta, indicador del daño que recibió al entrar en la atmosfera.

-Tendríamos que encubrirla por nosotros mismos, ya que no podrá hacer mucho en su estado- Explica Ámbar viendo los daños que recibió en su holograma.

Ámbar se sienta y se pone a pensar una solución para evitar que una nave de mas de 200 metros de largo sea vista saliendo de la tierra y empezar a funcionar nuevamente.

\- ¡Lo tengo! - Proclama Alberto que veía el holograma desde su garra. – Con la información que obtuvimos de la raza cambiante, podríamos replicar una verdadera colmena dentro de la misma nave, luego la camuflamos con un poco de ayuda de "arriba", así nadie sospechara de nuestras acciones- Menciona la idea que se le había venido a la mente.

-No es lo más seguro, pero es lo más rápido- Añade Walter a la idea de su compañero.

Entonces una vez todos entraron de acuerdo, Melisa toco una parte del holograma de la nave enterrada. Esta acción provoco un leve terremoto en una zona limitada. Tras unos segundos, del holograma de Melisa salió una voz femenina como de Aurora.

_Primer contacto realizado…_

_Motor 1 operativo…_

_Motor 2 operativo…_

_Modificador de terreno activado…_

La nave ahora estaba operativa.

Todos los cambiantes e Insomnia tocaban partes distintas de la nave, moldeándola en una especie de mina a cielo abierto como esas de antaño. Contendría multitud de pisos, pasillos, entradas y salidas. Una vez el cono inverso estaba completo, se confirmó la solicitud de terreno.

El terreno volvió a temblar una vez más, pues cada una de las partes de la nave tenia su propia inteligencia, y ahora se adaptaba a la solicitud de terreno.

Un estruendo se hizo escuchar y al lado de los cambiantes una gran abertura se dejo a vista, un hueco que llevaba hasta las profundidades, tan profundas que el castillo de Twilight entraría fácilmente en la abertura y caería hasta el fondo.

La modificación del terreno tuvo algunas consecuencias, arboles y tierras fueron arrebatadas de su lugar, dejando el gran hueco. Igualmente, aquellos materiales que fueron succionados por la abertura cayeron en el fondo como un vertedero de escombros.

Cuando los cambiantes se acercaron a su nueva colmena, Melisa extendió su casco a su mentón para hablar, -Control, necesitaremos muchos injertos biológicos- Termina diciendo mirando el gran hoyo que habían provocado y el tiempo que los llevaría camuflar todo el lugar.

[1:54pm] Bosque Everfree 2 horas después.

La colmena estaba siendo remodelada por los cambiantes con lo que se asemejaría a una colmena de un cambiante de verdad, viscosas paredes de color ámbar, con estalactitas por doquier, muchos injertos viscosos tapando los vestigios de metal iridiscente de la nave. Múltiples recamaras "decoradas" de igual forma. Lo ultimo a poner era la computadora central de la nave de Aurora en un lugar que no pueda ser descubierto por el momento.

\- ¡Ni si quiera lo pienses! - Exclama Melisa con notable enojo y vergüenza a su compañero Alberto que estaba con una tableta holográfica en sus garras.

-P-Pero, según los datos, tiene que haber una cámara de incubación donde por obvias razones tiene que haber huevos, o me dirás que no recuerdas aquellos planetas que tenían seres similares a estos cambiantes- Sostiene su compañero, pues esa también tiene que ser una parte fundamental de lo que se supone conformar una "colmena", ya sea de insectos o de esta raza cambiante.

\- ¡Y como piensas obtenerlos! – Espeta Melisa girándose en dirección a la cámara vacía donde debería ser la cámara de incubación. – Nosotros nos negamos a la creación de vida inteligente por nuestras manos desde la Era de Esmeralda- Explica Melisa.

\- Entonces pondremos unos falsos, pero no te aseguro que mi equipo de genética pueda hacerlo sin cometer errores- Replica Alberto a Melisa mientras en su tableta teclea con sus garras.

Mientras todos los cambiantes se encontraban en su nueva colmena, de entre los frondosos árboles, un individuo de acerca a la poca luz que la colmena emanaba, al verla se dio cuenta que era obra de cambiantes. Así que salió de ahí con paso apresurado, dejándose ver de quien se trataba.

Los humanos actuales ya no reconocerían esa especie, pues se extinguió hacia mucho tiempo, pero estaba claro que era.

Una cebra.


	16. Chapter 16

**[Hola, a partir de este capítulo, cada parte nueva contara con 6000 palabras reemplazando al formato de 3000 palabras. Disfruten el nuevo formato longevo.]**

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 16: La Colmena**

[? am/pm] Desconocido

El centro de control se estaba balanceando de un lado al otro bruscamente, Melisa en su forma humana entro corriendo evitando caerse o golpearse con las cosas. Sin pensar encendió uno de los paneles de cristal que se encontraban ahí, tecleando lo mejor que podía debido a los bruscos movimientos del lugar.

Un holograma de grandes dimensiones se desplego en el medio, mostrando una esfera semejante a un planeta, lo destacable de este era que tenia cientos, si no es que miles de puntos rojos cubriéndolo completamente. Los puntos brillaban al unisonó, claramente una señal de que algo no andaba para nada bien.

Melisa estaba ignorando el holograma concentrándose en la pantalla de cristal, tecleando lo más rápido que se podía permitir. Pero interrumpiéndola de su acción, una voz electrónica femenina se hizo escuchar en todo el centro de control.

_Integridad de la flota Victoria al 80%..._

_Mensaje de acción entrante…_

_Todas las naves presentes en el cuadrante 78-1 de la Galaxia del Triangulo están obligadas a entrar en confrontación contr…_

_Error de mensaje…_

Melisa puso poca o nada de atención al mensaje, seguía sumida en su tarea. Los movimientos bruscos estaban comenzando a tener menos efecto en la nave.

El implante biológico de Melisa en su muñeca recibió un mensaje el cual no tardo en reproducirse automáticamente.

\- ¡Melisa, la flotilla se est…! - Dijo una voz similar a la de Walter, lastimosamente el mensaje no logro terminar. La voz de la nave volvió a hacerse escuchar en la sala de control.

_Fallo mecánico en zona meridiana…_

Mientras la voz decía eso, las cortinas mecanizadas de la nave comenzaron a abrirse sin comando alguno, dejando ver el vacío descomunal del universo, frente a la nave se encontraba el planeta que el holograma estaba mostrando. Un planeta rojizo, pero con grandes cantidades de océanos en su superficie. Del mismo salían como si de hormigas escapando por múltiples direcciones, naves, naves tan pequeñas como de un metro, hasta naves que eran gigantes como la de Melisa. Claramente detrás del planeta se podía ver algo, algo palpitante, pero del tamaño del satélite que tenia ese mundo.

Dos de las naves gigantes que abandonaban ese planeta giraron en dirección a lo que se encontrara detrás de ese planeta. Una de las naves que se encontraba visiblemente dañada comenzó a desplegar en su base inferior donde había una gran pintura de lo que se asemejaba a una bandera de un país de colores rojo, amarillo y verde, lo que desplegó fueron dos brazos metálicos que terminaban en una punta semejante a un cañón.

La otra nave que se giró también hizo lo mismo solo que desplegó sus armas desde la parte superior de la nave. Cada uno de los cañones contaban de igual forma con la misma bandera, una de celeste y blanco, con la diferencia de contar con un sol naciente en el medio.

Ambas naves cargaron energía en los cañones, notablemente distorsionando en campo energético de su zona. No se hicieron esperar, comenzaron a disparar contra lo que sea que estaba detrás del planeta.

Sin efecto.

Melisa quien había presenciado la escena, dejo de teclear, para ver como las naves abandonaban el planeta y aterrizaban en otros lugares, algunos entrando en las naves atacantes, otras volando en dirección a la flota de Melisa.

_Mensaje de acción entrante…_

_Todas las naves presentes en el cuadrante 78-1 de la Galaxia del Triangulo están obligadas a abandonar inmediatam…_

_Error de mensaje…_

Melisa se sentó en el asiento de su lado, abandonando las fuerzas que le quedaban, rindiéndose.

Había pasado otra vez.

[6:21am] Colmena en el Everfree

Melisa despertó rápidamente incorporándose en sus 4 extremidades, con el corazón latiendo anormalmente. Otra pesadilla de esas la había atormentado una vez más. Aun era relativamente temprano, de igual forma las pesadillas ya formaban parte de su vida diaria.

Una inspección con la vista basto para acordarse de que se encontraba en la nueva base que habían construido en la noche, mas concretamente en la zona de incubación. También recordó que debía esperar a Alberto.

Antes de terminar de pensar lo anterior, un resplandor cubrió por completo la cámara, haciendo aparecer a Alberto con una maquinaria que era extraña incluso para Melisa. Un gran cubo que contenía un fango viscoso color ámbar dentro de él, logrando verse por una compuerta pequeña de un costado.

-Bien, no prometo nada- Dice el Draconequus presionando una superficie táctil encima del cubo.

Un sonido chirriante se escucha para proseguir a un sonido similar a una pasta siendo mezclada. Esto disgusto un poco a Melisa, pero puso notable atención en lo que el artefacto estaba haciendo. El objeto estaba emitiendo calor fácilmente perceptible por ambos seres. Pasados los 15 segundos el cubo lanzó un pitido. Acto seguido, del compartimiento del cubo salió una sustancia viscosa, soltando una gran ovalo translucido.

\- ¡Si! – Exclamo Alberto levitando el ovalo semitransparente hacia él, examinándolo con la vista.

El ovalo mostraba que tenia algo en su interior, asemejándose a un cambiante en etapa larvaria, con la diferencia de que era solo eso, una apariencia, no era real, tal como había prometido Alberto.

-Perfecto, ahora tendremos que poner unos cuantos aquí- Menciona Melisa viendo el ovalo, casi parecía uno real.

En otro piso de la colmena, Walter estaba en una cámara muy al fondo con su implante biológico desplegando un holograma alrededor de uno de los arboles que cayeron durante la formación de la colmena. Aquel holograma desplegaba datos que solamente alguien con muchos estudios sobre biología, zoología y botánica podría entender. Ese alguien por su puesto era Walter.

Su implante recogió los datos necesarios para luego proceder a decir con la voz mecanizada femenina.

_Entidad del reino Plantae registrada…_

-Interesante estructuración celular- Se dice a si mismo mientras registraba los datos mostrados por el holograma. - ¿Dónde vi algo similar? – Dice mientras tiene el casco en el mentón en señal de pensamiento.

Walter ordena a su implante que comience a mostrar lo que el pensaba que era la misma información. En un segundo el implante despliega un panel holográfico en el casco de Walter, comenzando a revisarlo minuciosamente.

La información mostrada por el panel eran meros fragmentos de información perdida y/o incompleta, tan antiguas que su información estaba inconclusa y en algunos archivos corrupta.

A Walter le pareció raro estos archivos corruptos a finales de la Era del Descubrimiento, eran archivos que contenían información de la misma estructura celular que lo que acababa de registrar. Lo interesante es que el planeta Undae no se descubrió hasta hace apenas unos días.

Por otro lado, en los pisos superiores de lo que constaba la colmena se encontraba Lucas con un aparato cilíndrico en su lomo, el cual contenía variedad de fragmentos de piedras en su interior.

De un lado al otro recogía lo que para Lucas era interesante y era absorbido por la maquina en su lomo. Desde miseras piedras, hasta una que otra gema que encontraba.

Una vez obtenido lo que necesitaba, Lucas desplegó una esfera que guardaba en la punta de la máquina. La esfera se expandió horizontalmente a los lados, dejando una especie de tablero en medio de la cámara en la que se encontraba.

En la entrada de la colmena estaban Ana y Luis poniendo 2 pilares, cada uno de estos pilares asemejaban a una estalagmita, hecha de piedra y "decorada" con injertos viscosos color ámbar. Pero la verdad era que estos pilares eran metálicos y que servirían para lo que estaban por hacer.

Fuera del Everfree, cerca del castillo de Twilight, estaba Roberto con Aurora esperando en una de las entradas hacia el bosque.

Aurora recibió un mensaje y procedió a decírselo a Roberto.

\- ¡Tenemos confirmación de coordenadas! - Exclamo Aurora saltando en su posición.

-Bien hecho Aurora, seguimos la fase 2- Replica el cambiante mientras se aleja un poco de la sonda.

En ese momento, un estruendo se escucha en las lejanías del bosque, y no solo se escuchaba, se acercaba. Aurora se quedó estática en su lugar, mientras su "ojo" mostraba una clara señal de que estaba concentrada.

_Receptor de energía activado…_

_Optimizando…_

Un ruido de maquinaria se escucha proveniente del robot y tras un pitido, Aurora se queda inmóvil esperando lo que estaba por venir.

De entre el frondoso bosque un rayo horizontal estaba viniendo a toda velocidad, eliminando todo obstáculo en su camino, arboles vaporizados, piedras hechas grava. Nada se estaba interponiendo en su recorrido.

Solo Aurora.

En un parpadeo, el rayo golpeo a Aurora de frente. Sorprendentemente Aurora resistió el impacto, absorbiendo el rayo en su totalidad, logrando que el sonido no alerte a nadie cercano.

Tras segundos el rayo se detuvo, dejando un camino perfectamente formado sin imperfecciones hacia la colmena. Aurora solamente había sido arrastrada unos cuantos centímetros.

Justo cuando Aurora termino su parte, Roberto fue hasta un extremo del nuevo camino formado, y posicionó un pequeño puntero, luego de hacer lo mismo en el otro extremo se alejo considerablemente de la entrada. Con un movimiento brusco un pilar de materializo en la zona en la que colocó el puntero. Segundos después lo mismo sucedió con el otro extremo.

Los pilares ya "decorados" lanzaron una gran línea en dirección a los otros pilares de la colmena, uniéndose y formando un gran puente energético entre ellos. Además de una barrera que protegía a quien sea de los peligros del Everfree de un extremo al otro.

Roberto verificó la integridad de los pilares y comenzó a volver por el ahora nuevo camino formado. Durante su caminata, sintió un batir de alas en el cielo. Al voltearse vio una figura en el cielo que descendía rápidamente, Roberto sabiendo que nada en este planeta podría hacerle daño (Por ahora), esperó a que sea lo que fuese el que se acercaba en picada aterrizara.

Para su sorpresa fue la princesa Twilight quien aterrizo frente a él con un semblante pacífico y feliz. -Me alegra verte, ehhh…- Dijo la alicornio tratando de adivinar de que cambiante se trataba. Poniéndose avergonzada en el proceso.

-Roberto, princesa- Replica el cambiante mientras sostiene a Aurora en el casco, tratando de ser amable con la princesa.

\- ¡Si!, Roberto, perdón, sus nombres me suenan un poco raros- Explica Twilight mirando hacia otro lado ocultando su vergüenza.

-No se preocupe, ¿Podría preguntar que hace por aquí? - Menciona el cambiante poniendo a Aurora en su lomo.

-Oh, sentí un gran flujo de magia cercana, así que vine a ver que sucedía. ¡Y mira esto!, sabia que ustedes son especiales, pero no pensé que llegaran a conjurar magia arcana tan poderosa para crear una barrera entre el Everfree- Proclamaba Twilight admirando toda la gran estructura que se presenciaba y era tan vistosa con sus colores ámbar.

-Nuestras disculpas si la molestamos, este es un puente que ayudará a quien sea que quiera ir a nuestra colmena, sin peligros- Dice Roberto mientras caminaba al lado de la princesa.

\- ¡Para nada estoy molesta!, de hecho, me encantaría visitarlos- Dice Twilight viendo la gran barrera que continuaba por casi un kilometro hacia el bosque.

-Siéntase libre de visitarnos cuando quiera- Responde Roberto mientras se giraba felizmente a Twilight, pues parecía que ese espíritu de aventura acababa de agradarle.

\- ¡Genial!, iré por Chrysalis y mis compañeras para hacerles una visita- Dice la alicornio emprendiendo vuelo velozmente dejando al cambiante y Aurora solos en el camino hacia la colmena.

[6:55am] Castillo de cristal de Twilight

Chrysalis ya estaba aburrida del castillo de colores, pero no tenia de otra, Ámbar le había pedido que se quedara aquí hasta que volviera de Canterlot. Pero ya era casi 2 días desde que se fueron, no creía que una charla diplomática tomaría tanto tiempo.

Lo peor de todo, era estar siendo vigilada por Starlight todo el tiempo. Cada vez que giraba hacia algún lado siempre la veía con una taza o mirándola fijamente. Era abrumador que uno se sienta observado recurrentemente y Chrysalis lo sabía.

No pudo dormir lo suficiente para recobrar fuerzas, peor aún, su amor se estaba agotando. Poco a poco se sentía más débil, necesitaba un poco, no importara de donde fuera, de Ámbar o de un pony cualquiera.

-Te puse un hechizo para escuchar tus pensamientos, así que ni lo pienses- Espetó Starlight desde una esquina del gran salón tomando un sorbo de su taza.

\- ¡Deja de controlarme! – Exclama la Reina cambiante, ya tenia suficiente que la acosen todo el día, ¡Ahora resulta que no puede estar ni con sus pensamientos!

-Ordenes de Twilight y de tu amiga Ámbar- Menciona la unicornio mirando como la cambiante solo giraba la cabeza ignorándola por completo.

Mientras Starlight seguía con su taza, por la puerta principal entro Twilight felizmente. Starlight al verla supo que traía buenas noticias.

La alicornio fue directamente a Chrysalis, raro, pero luego comenzó a hablar. -Chrysalis, se que no te caemos muy bien…- Decía Twilight mirando a la mencionada, que estaba ignorándola completamente -Pero acabo de hablar con uno de los drones de Ámbar…- Fue entonces que la cambiante cambió su expresión a una interesada en sus palabras. -Justo terminaron un camino seguro hacia su nueva colmena- Las orejas de Chrysalis se levantaron, aún más interesada en lo que la alicornio le decía. -Y nos invitaron a visitarlos, ¿Quisieras ir? – Pregunta Twilight esperando la respuesta.

¿Escuche bien?, ¿Colmena?, ¿Acaso ya tienen una colmena?, no, imposible, las colmenas tardan meses si no es que años en completarse completamente. Yo tarde varios años en terminar la mía y necesite muchos drones para eso, Ámbar solo tiene 5 drones y con ello no podría hacer una colmena en poco menos de 2 días.

Es imposible.

-Bien, iré, todo con tal de que la desquiciada del fondo deje de seguirme- Responde Chrysalis a la pregunta formulada por Twilight mientras se levantaba del sillón en el que se encontraba recostada.

\- ¿Twilight, hay posibilidad de que yo también vaya? – Pregunta la unicornio acercándose a la cambiante.

\- ¡Pero por supuesto! -Dice Twilight contenta de que Starlight asista a la visita.

Chrysalis enojada por dentro tuvo que contenerse para no estallar, lo único que tendría que hacer es llegar con Ámbar y soportar a Starlight y Twilight por un tiempo. Al momento de pensar eso, las molestas amigas de Twilight entraron por la puerta. Desesperante podría describir la situación para la cambiante que lejos de convivir con sus enemigos, tendría que soportar los raros comportamientos de cada una de los elementos de la armonía.

[7:19am] Colmena en el Everfree

Melisa veía orgullosa del trabajo hecho con la cámara de incubación, parecía una real, con cientos de esos óvalos desperdigados o colgados en la cámara. Alberto ya se había llevado la maquina que trajo consigo, ahora ya estaba todo presentable.

Su implante biológico la alertó de que la computadora de la nave de Aurora estaba completamente operativa. Sin perder tiempo fue hacia una cámara que contenía mucha viscosidad, pero una vez empezó a caminar en dirección central en la cámara, todo lo que pisaba eran simples hologramas de alta definición que daban paso a una computadora medianamente grande que estaba operativa en el centro de la habitación.

Melisa fácilmente se conectó a la computadora con su implante, cuando ambos objetos se sincronizaron un mensaje emergente apareció en su panel holográfico en el casco.

_IA de drones desactivadas…_

_Mapeado en curso…_

Todos y cada uno de los drones que estaban a la espera de que Aurora registrara a fondo su descubrimiento, tuvieron que soltarse de su agarre, una nueva orden había llegado. Cada esfera blanca abandonó su tarea para ir en dirección al cielo, que, tras unos segundos, se posicionaron muy lejos encima de la mesosfera. Todas las esferas emitieron un pitido, y lanzaron una gran onda energética. Una tras otra, cada onda lograba llegar a las otras esferas, para consiguientemente ser repetidas por su receptor.

La computadora en la colmena recibió datos que a Melisa le interesaron.

Un cartografiado completo del continente en el que se encontraban.

Cuando Melisa desplegó el holograma del cartografiado vio lo gigante que era el planeta y las otras cosas que estaban sin explorar.

_Mapa Cartográfico con 99,4% de exactitud…_

_¿Desea registrar a fondo para más definición?..._

-No- Dijo la cambiante mientras miraba el plano, poniendo atención en los detalles.

El mapa del continente mostraba lugares de interés o peculiares para Melisa, desde edificaciones claramente artificiales, hasta también veía grandes construcciones submarinas.

-Un mundo lleno de sorpresas, no debemos perder esta oportunidad- Se decía a si misma a la par que marcaba zonas de interés, al igual que marcaba las zonas que las sondas habían encontrado de interés.

Mientras marcaba, vio un lugar cercano que había sido marcado por una sonda. La curiosidad hizo que desplegara los datos recopilados, viendo que inusualmente era interesante. Se trataba de una planta que generaba energía suficiente para impulsar el motor de una nave.

_Las sondas están siendo recopiladas…_

Melisa escucho eso de su implante y vio hacia detrás, en la entrada de la colmena una gran cantidad de sondas entraron cual aves a su nido. Las sondas fueron almacenadas dentro de la computadora, listas para cualquier salida.

_Mensaje entrante…_

Esta vez la Reina cambiante levanto su casco para ver de quien se trataba, -Reproducir- Dijo viendo el panel.

_Mensaje recibido del Mayor Roberto…_

_Reproduciendo mensaje… _

_Melisa, la princesa Twilight y sus amigas, también Chrysalis se encuentran conmigo en dirección a la base, espero todo este listo… _

Cuando el mensaje terminó, la cambiante salió de la recamara de la computadora, cuando se encontraba en la entrada de la misma dijo -Activar encubrimiento-

La computadora hizo lo dicho, cubrió todo el lugar con hologramas solidos y procedió a esconder todos los vestigios de tecnología restantes en la colmena.

Por otro lado, casi llegando a la colmena se encontraba Twilight que estaba conversando con Roberto. Los elementos simplemente observaban la majestuosidad que habían construido estos cambiantes de los que tanto les había hablado Twilight. Chrysalis simplemente caminaba por detrás de todos, evitando a todo pony.

-Así que eres médico, eso me parece muy bien, ayudar a todos tus compañeros en caso de emergencia- Decía la alicornio que caminaba a lado del cambiante.

-En efecto, tarde muchos años en perfeccionar mis habilidades- Respondía el cambiante seguro de si mismo, pues lo que decía era verdad, tardo muchos años en ganar los mejores rangos de médicos entre su especie.

-Me siento apenada que no hayas podido hacer nada cuando fueron exiliados de su antigua colmena- Le menciona con las orejas bajas, esperando que Roberto no reaccionara de manera triste.

Roberto había tenido problemas que no podía "arreglar" a lo largo de su vida, pero lo primordial era olvidar esos recuerdos de antaño. No tenia que parecer triste, pero los instintos de su avatar le ganaron, haciendo que tal como Twilight, bajara sus orejas en señal de tristeza.

-Lo sé, no se preocupe de eso- Dice el cambiante retornando a su personalidad neutral.

Genial Twilight, lo hiciste sentir mal. La curiosidad casi siempre me vence, y este no era el mejor momento. El pobre debió haber perdido muchos compañeros de colmena en el momento que los exiliaron. Debería disculparme con él, no estaba en mi derecho de ponerlo triste.

-No, lo siento, te hice sentir mal, me disculpo por no ser precavida sobre tus sentimientos- Menciona Twilight apenada al cambiante.

\- ¡No, no!, no tiene que preocuparse, lo que pasó, pasó. No le veo necesario sentirse mal por ello- Responde el cambiante nervioso, pues ella realmente estaba apenada.

Momentos antes de que Twilight respondiera, una de sus amigas, específicamente la pegaso de cabellera arcoíris voló detrás de ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación, salvando la situación que se ponía incomoda entre el cambiante y la alicornio.

-Así que son cambiantes sin reformar- Dice la pegaso volando por encima del cambiante.

-Efectivamente- Replico mirando a la pegaso sobrevolando encima de su avatar.

-No es por sonar grosera, ¿Pero no que ustedes eran los malos? – Dijo aterrizando a su lado, y caminando a la par de este.

-Nuestra imagen fue manchada por error, la Reina Chrysalis cometió ciertos errores, pero fuera de eso somos la misma especie y no, no somos malos- Explica Roberto, acorde a la coartada ya impuesta por Melisa.

La conversación seguía, entre tanto cerca de la colmena estaba Walter saliendo, en dirección al bosque profundo.

-Vale, 300 metros en sureste- Dijo volteando en la dirección dicha para avanzar con su caminata.

Caminaba entre los arboles y arbustos, dando una mirada rápida a su casco para ver la información actualizada. El camino se oscureció por la falta de luz a causa del intenso follaje de los árboles. Esto afecto poco o nada a Walter que continuaba hacia su objetivo.

Durante el trayecto, su implante detectó una anomalía cercana. Walter al notar que se trataba de una planta, dejo de un lado su misión secundaria y fue donde el implante indicaba.

Al llegar vio lo que estaba buscando, un grupo extrañamente colocado de flores color azul. Al verla un poco mas de cerca su implante detecto nuevamente la anomalía.

Una pequeña nube de esencia azul se elevó de una de las flores, golpeando el rostro del cambiante.

_Alerta… _

_Filtración de agente patógeno de clase genético…_

\- ¿¡Espera que?!- Exclamó Walter retrocediendo de la flor.

_Escudo de contención biológica activada…_

-Bendita tecnología- Dijo respirando profundamente y tomando una muestra de la flor, pues le había resultado muy interesante en cualidades.

Volviendo a su recorrido predeterminando, Walter estaba muy atento a su implante.

Porque él sabía que lo estaban siguiendo, desde hace unos minutos después de la experiencia de la flor, su implante detectó que alguien lo seguía. A poco mas de 15 metros, un ser cuadrúpedo encapuchado estaba siguiendo al cambiante.

Era una cebra, que, cuidando sus pasos estaba evitando que el cambiante la sintiera. No sabía que Walter sabía que se encontraba ahí.

Walter tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, pero la misión era primero. Para su suerte, vio una gigantesca cueva cerca de una depresión del terreno. Marcado como la zona de interés por la sonda, decidió bajar en busca del objetivo.

Una vez abajo, vio la gran entrada a la cueva. Sin miedo entro caminando esperando que las cosas que dijo Melisa sean ciertas.

Desde la entrada de la cueva divisó un gran árbol cristalino. Tal árbol se imponía en medio de la cueva, vistoso por su rareza de cristal.

Dispuesto a escanear el árbol para recolectar una muestra, Walter extendió su casco, pero nuevamente su implante le aviso a través de su retina que su asechador se encontraba a 10 metros.

\- ¿Tienes que estar tan cerca? – Dijo Walter, sorprendiendo a quien se encontraba detrás de él, el cual retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás.

El cambiante se giro viendo a su perseguidor, no sabia que raza o sub-raza era. No era momento para escanear, así que se dirigió hacia la figura cuadrúpeda. Cuando se posó frente a este, la figura sintiéndose intimidada por el cambiante se quito la capucha. Dejando ver claramente de quien se trataba.

Zecora.

[8:02am] Colmena en el Everfree

\- Se ve… ¡INCREIBLE! – Exclamó la pony terrestre color rosa, trotando muy rápidamente al borde de la entrada de la colmena, bajando la cabeza para ver lo profundo que era.

Chrysalis vio el gran agujero que conformaba la entrada de la colmena. Era gigantesca en profundidad, con multitud de recamaras, el néctar ámbar por todo el lugar.

Era como ver una representación de la antigua colmena de Chrysalis solo que invertida bajo tierra.

No comprendía como terminaron de construir semejante estructura en unos días. Aun así, estaba ansiosa de que tan poderosa podía ser Ámbar, su nueva compañera.

-Hey dron, donde está la Reina Ámbar- Pregunta Chrysalis al cambiante Roberto, el cual se giró en dirección a ella.

-Se encuentra en el fondo, siéntase libre de bajar, al igual que usted princesa- Replica el cambiante yendo donde sus compañeros cambiantes que se encontraban fuera.

Chrysalis no perdió tiempo y bajo en espiral por la colmena, viendo de reojo las recamaras listas para ser usadas. Algunas contenían un montón de néctar (Algo un poco raro para ella).

Después de bajar lo que ella sintió como 16 pisos, llegó a la zona de base de la colmena, donde vio a Ámbar. Corriendo hacia ella, se paro frente y vio detrás.

Ámbar la miraba confundida, se detuvo en seco y se puso a mirar detrás de ella. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que miraba a la cámara que abandono.

La cámara de incubación de la colmena.

Chrysalis adopto una personalidad que dejó aún más confundida a Ámbar, pues se dirigió dentro de la cámara, admirando los sacos viscosos como si fueran lo mas hermoso que hubiera visto.

Tomó uno con su magia, viendo como una madre vería a su hijo. Ámbar aún estaba muy confundida, ¿Desde cuando Chrysalis se comportaba así?

-Chrysalis, ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Ámbar acercándose a la cambiante que abrazaba uno de los pequeños huevos.

\- Paso mucho tiempo desde que vi uno de estos- Decía Chrysalis recordando sus tiempos de Reina teniendo su colmena en los terrenos baldíos.

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunta curiosa Ámbar, pues la pobre cambiante parecía faltante de compañía de los suyos.

-Por supuesto, se me arrebató de todo- Decía la cambiante viendo con ojos felices a cada uno de los huevos.

Ámbar estaba un poco incomoda, será porque los huevos eran "falsos", o tal vez por que no había visto esta otra cara de su reciente amiga.

-Bueno, lo siento por tu perdida- Menciona Ámbar, logrando que Chrysalis se levante aun con uno de los huevos en su casco.

-Ámbar, necesito que me prestes a un dron- Dice Chrysalis bajando con su magia el huevo que estaba sosteniendo. -No me dijiste que estabas esperando sacos- Dijo poniendo a Ámbar avergonzada por la manera en la que lo dijo. -Solo necesito uno de tus drones para que pueda empezar mi propia colmena-

\- ¿Eh…? – Ámbar ahora no sabía que decir. La cambiante le estaba pidiendo a uno de sus compañeros para en ciertas palabras "Crear descendencia".

-Vamos, solo es un dron, seguramente tú también solo usaste a uno para tener todos esos sacos de la recámara- Explica Chrysalis apuntando la cámara de incubación con el casco.

-Déjame hablar con uno de ellos- Mencionó Ámbar subiendo por la espiral de la colmena, pensando que es lo que iba a hacer ahora. No quería pedir a uno de sus amigos que hiciera eso.

¿O sí?

En las afueras de la colmena, Insomnia se materializo al lado de Twilight, ambos llevándose un susto por encontrarse de esa manera.

-P-Princesa Twilight, ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunta el Draconequus viendo al fondo como 5 ponys estaban viendo de cerca la entrada del hueco de la colmena.

-Vine a visitarlos con unas amigas- Responde la alicornio apuntando con el casco a donde Insomnia ya se encontraba observando.

\- Que bueno ¿Y la Reina Ámbar? -Menciona Insomnia viendo que solo 3 de sus compañeros estaban en superficie.

-Sus drones mencionaron que se encontraba en el fondo de la colmena- Replica Twilight caminando en dirección a sus amigas.

Insomnia mira la base y se lanza hasta el fondo, sin saber que durante la caída se topó con Ámbar subiendo. Al llegar al fondo solo vio a Chrysalis sentada junto a los huevos sintéticos que habían creado. ¿Les estaba hablando?

-Tu podrías ser un gran guerrero, claro si tu Reina lo permite- Decía la Reina cambiante levitando uno de los óvalos mas pequeños.

Insomnia le parecía gracioso el ver que estuviera hablando sola, así que se acercó haciéndose invisible para observar y escuchar mejor.

Entró a la cámara subiendo por el techo, flotando se mantuvo arriba de la cambiante que seguía hablando a solas. Verla conversar con los huevos era demasiado extraño pero divertido en cierta manera. Este mundo estaba habitado por seres con personalidades muy raras pero carismáticas en muchos sentidos, como si nunca hubieran visto lo peor de la vida en cierto sentido.

-Vaya que son muchos, llegarían a ser un gran ejercito- Mencionaba la cambiante viendo que en la más al fondo de la recamara había muchos más "sacos".

El Draconequus entonces quiso presentarse debidamente con la cambiante, así que volvió a su forma visible. Frente a frente estaban ambos individuos, viéndose mutuamente. La cambiante se asustó notablemente. Por otro lado, el Draconequus quedo con su mirada curiosa y burlona.

Chrysalis sobresaltada por tan repentina aparición lanzo un hechizo en señal de defensa. Insomnia conociendo sus limites y evitando desastres, agarró el hechizo como una pelota, haciéndola rebotar un par de veces antes de desvanecerla.

-Mis disculpas por hacerla asustar- Dijo Insomnia viéndola como seguía agitada por el evento, solamente ahí pensó que materializarse en frente de las personas, así como así no era lo más viable.

\- ¿Discord?, no, tu no eres Discord- Decía la cambiante aun con el cuerno encendido por si debía lanzar otro hechizo.

\- Me llaman Insomnia, un placer Reina Chrysalis- Menciono el Draconequus extendiendo la garra para recibir un saludo.

La cambiante lo estaba pensando mejor, ¿Otro Draconequus en Equestria?, bueno, al menos parecía uno, pero sin ningún artefacto que anule la magia, ella estaba a merced del poder de este, así que tenia que seguirle la corriente pase lo que pase.

Chrysalis se acerco un poco temerosa y correspondió el saludo. Gracias a esto, logro observar mejor a este "Insomnia", se parecía a Discord, pero tenia notables diferencias una de ellas su pelaje azulado, otra era que contaba con 2 perfectos cuernos de alicornio.

\- ¿Y eres un Draconequus? ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Chrysalis mirando que tan raro era ver otro de esa especie.

-Si, y tu eres cambiante igualmente como la Reina Ámbar- Asegura Insomnia viendo a la cambiante por todas partes mientras flotaba.

\- ¿Conoces a la Reina Ámbar? –Dice la cambiante sorprendida de que este Draconequus sepa de Ámbar.

Insomnia pensó algo que conectara a la historia de Ámbar, para que encaje perfectamente.

-Pues sí, yo les ayude a construir este lugar, al igual que la anterior colmena entre las montañas de cristal- Explica Insomnia, poniendo aun mas sorprendida a la cambiante.

Ahora tenia un poco mas de sentido que Ámbar pudiera haber construido tan rápidamente esta colmena, quien no lo haría con un Draconequus de su lado.

[8:03am] Árbol de la armonía

-Tal vez te preguntas que hago aquí. O porque te tuve que seguirte a ti- dijo Zecora al cambiante que se le quedó viendo.

-Exactamente eso- Dice el cambiante esperando la respuesta.

-Desconozco sus intenciones en este lugar, así que tuve que ver primero la realidad- Mencionó la cebra apuntando los alrededores de la cueva.

Acaso escuche que me hablaba con ¿rimas?

-Vi su colmena desde arriba hasta abajo, una construcción sin duda hecha con mucho trabajo- Relataba la cebra mientras era escuchada por el cambiante.

-Pero luego vi que te dirigiste al Árbol de la armonía, y parada yo no me quedaría- Decía, Walter aun trataba de comprender si realmente solo hablaba con rimas.

-Solo fue por exploración- Replica el cambiante, tratando de no parecer un invasor.

\- Vi que no tenias intenciones hostiles, pero debía confirmar mis sentidos sutiles- Dijo sentándose, luego el cambiante hizo lo mismo.

-Entiendo sus intenciones, pero si me acompaña a mi colmena, mi Reina le explicará- Espeta el cambiante señalando la dirección en la que se encontraba su base.

-Uhm, una visita a una colmena cambiante, el sueño de todo viajante- Dijo mientras tenia el casco en el mentón, pensando los pro y contras de hacerlo.

-Acepto ir de visita cambiante, aunque un destino peor me aguarde- Finalizo levantándose saliendo de la cueva.

-No se preocupe, no le haremos nada- Decía el cambiante despreocupado. Mientras seguía a la cebra a la salida, extiende su casco al árbol, logrando examinarlo rápidamente.

[8:14am] Flotilla Victoria

Todos los humanos estaban ocupados, pues el momento se acercaba. 5 de las 7 sondas que cartografiaron el continente estaban operativas, faltaban los datos de 2 mas para comenzar.

Las gigantescas naves invisibles que circulaban la orbita de Undae estaban esperando la señal de la Flota central, la de Melisa.

[8:14am] Colmena en el Everfree

Melisa estaba conversando con Alberto sobre su amiga, resulta que se conocieron hace apenas unos minutos. Tuvieron un encuentro muy raro a palabras de su compañero.

La conversación seguía, los compañeros de Melisa mostraban toda la base o "colmena" a los ponys que la princesa trajo.

Por otro lado, Walter traía consigo a la que se hacia llamar por Zecora, quien menciona que es circundante de este bosque. Que la construcción de la colmena acarreo que ella viniera a investigar.

A parte de alguien nuevo y de otra raza, también traía consigo la información sobre aquel árbol cristalino, información perfecta para poder clonarlo.

Melisa recibió un mensaje entrante en su retina, como se encontraba con su compañero Alberto, lo abrieron al mismo tiempo.

_Mensaje entrante de Flota Victoria…_

_Datos sobre el planeta suficientes… _

_Iniciando el protocolo Aurora fase 2… _

_Las naves estas listas para el descenso…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 17: Gigantes de metal**

[8:14am] Colmena en el Everfree

Melisa adapto un tono más serio a su voz, el mensaje era claro y conciso tanto para ella como para Alberto. Las naves estaban listas para su descenso, lo único faltante para que los descomunales objetos de metal descendieran de los cielos era que la flota Victoria de la orden.

Para lograr ese cometido Melisa debería reunirse allá arriba para discutir las formas de contacto disponibles, evitando posibles problemas y daños colaterales. El plan debía de ser formulado correctamente y sin fallas. La reunión no era opcional, así que Melisa debía estar ahora en la nave.

Alberto también sabia de la situación con la que cargaba su compañera en estos momentos. Así que se acercó a ella para hablarle.

-Debes ir, yo pondré tu coartada, no te preocupes- Menciona su compañero, logrando que Melisa saliendo de sus pensamientos lo mire con un poco menos de preocupación en el rostro.

-Volveré lo más rápido que pueda- Dijo Melisa llevando la señal de teletransporte a su implante.

La señal fue captada y un círculo azulado se desplego en el suelo alrededor de ella, señal de que su nave estaba por llevársela.

Momentos antes de que Melisa sea llevada por la nave, escucho que su compañero le hablo.

-Ellos aún no están listos para conocernos, necesitamos un poco más de tiempo- Espeto Alberto antes de que Melisa desapareciera.

[8:16am] Flota Victoria (Orbita de Undae)

Melisa se encontró a si misma dentro de una cámara metálica. No hubo tiempo de que reaccionara cuando su mente fue completamente desconectada de su cuerpo equino. Despertando en una capsula medianamente grande, Melisa salió en su cuerpo humano de la capsula y procedió a levantarse. Afortunadamente ya se encontraba con su vestimenta oficial, así que no hubo problema para ir a la sala de control por sí misma.

Tardó muy poco tiempo en llegar a su destino, siendo recibida por un gran holograma en el medio. Este holograma desplegaba en toda la sala un panel cuadriculado, donde en cada uno se encontraban personas distintas hablando entre sí.

Melisa se paró en el centro de la sala expectante a que las personas en el holograma le prestaran su atención. Poco a poco cada uno dejo de hablar para entablar conversación con la coronel Melisa.

Una de las personas que tenía su cuadro en la parte superior comenzó a hablar para todos los presentes. -coronel Melisa, es un placer verla otra vez. Esperamos que tenga buenas noticias para nosotros- Dijo la voz de un hombre al que solo se veía la silueta en la pantalla holográfica.

-Entiendo que el protocolo Aurora Fase II está a la espera- Menciona otra voz en la parte inferior del holograma, esta vez era una femenina.

-Correcto, pero tenemos que discutir nuestras próximas acciones a tomar- Responde Melisa sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Todos en la sala se encontraban escuchando la conversación de Melisa y los otros.

-Tal como fue especificado en el Protocolo Aurora Fase II- Dice la figura en la parte del centro, desplegando un panel holográfico al lado de Melisa, aplicando lo mismo para los otros participantes de la llamada. -Las naves que hicieron el primer contacto deberán descender con cautela, evitando cualquier clase de daño colateral en zonas especificadas por los mismos. A fin de evitar problemas con los nativos del planeta, se entablará contacto con ellos previamente y deberán de conocer el origen del fenómeno que están por presenciar- Explica detalladamente la silueta, esperando la respuesta de la coronel.

-Tal como especifique durante los primeros días en el planeta como Avatar, esta especie requiere más trabajo para comprender la naturaleza de nuestra especie- Replica Melisa esperando que su respuesta haya sido asertiva.

La voz femenina que hablo anteriormente volvió a pronunciarse. – De igual forma con el incidente de la Sonda Aurora E162, todo fue cuesta abajo tras romper el orden de los protocolos- Espeta desplegando para los presentes un holograma de un planeta con pedazos faltantes, claro signo de una gran batalla librada. -E245 es una nueva oportunidad coronel, le pedimos febrilmente no romper los protocolos establecidos- Dice mientras hace desaparecer el holograma del planeta.

Una silueta acompañada de otra en el mismo cuadro comenzó a hablar -El tiempo está corriendo coronel, si no extraemos los recursos necesarios, estaríamos frente a un escenario D- Continúa hablando otra silueta que tiene en su lado – En todo caso, su única opción es descender junto a las otras naves-

Melisa estaba atrapada, todo lo que le decían era cierto, pero también perjudicaría mucho todo el trabajo realizado abajo en el planeta. Había que tomar una decisión, pero no sabía cuál sería la correcta. Cada una acarreaba sus pros y contras, cada uno siendo significante viendo a futuro.

Formular una idea era demasiado complicado en estos momentos.

Pero la idea llegó fugazmente.

Complicada, difícil, pero sería una opción en que ambos ganarían.

Melisa alzo su mirada a los presentes en la llamada, formulando lo que iba a decir, sin fallas y errores. Tendría que ser lo más convincente posible.

-Tengo una proposición para la flotilla- Dijo lo más seriamente que pudo, para que su tono autoritario tenga mejor efecto en los presentes.

Tomando aire profundamente, Melisa se preparó para explicar. -Propongo que, a falta de tiempo para conocer a los nativos del planeta y la urgente necesidad de descender, todas las naves desciendan con un camuflaje activo en las zonas deseadas. Seguidamente de utilizar el protocolo Avatar en grandes escalas para entablar contacto no-foráneo con ellos, así agilizamos la recopilación de datos del planeta mientras extraemos los materiales necesarios. Todo esto antes de presentarnos como una sola especie. Espero que se comprenda bien- Termina Melisa con lujo de detalles.

El silencio domina el lugar, todas las siluetas estaban pensando en la arriesgada, pero factible idea propuesta por la coronel de la flotilla Victoria.

La voz masculina de una de las siluetas se hace escuchar. -Propongo llevar esto a votación-

Todos asienten al igual que Melisa, era mejor que la democracia tomará cartas en el asunto.

-La flota colombiana accede a la ejecución de la consideración propuesta por la coronel- Dice la silueta masculina.

La silueta que se encontraba al lado habla con alguien fuera de rango para el holograma, luego de la interrupción dice – La flota mexicana quiere seguir con el protocolo existente, nos negamos- Comenta la voz profunda.

Consecuentemente la silueta femenina del lado toma la palabra -La flota brasileña no está de acuerdo con la proposición de la coronel Melisa-

-Viendo la oportunidad de evitar ciertos problemas, La flota boliviana accede a realizar la propuesta de la coronel- Menciona la silueta mirando a su lado fuera de la llamada.

Melisa estaba preocupada de la situación, estaban llevando la delantera en las votaciones solo un uno adicional. Comprendía perfectamente las decisiones de las otras flotas, sin riesgos que tomar, acatar los protocolos era la mejor opción, pero con posibles repercusiones según Melisa.

Las 2 siluetas en el mismo cuadro se miraron por unos segundos, luego dirigieron la mirada a su punto de origen para hablar -Comprendemos la situación- Menciona una de las siluetas, para luego dejar hablar a la de su lado -Pero la Flota Nicaragüense tendrá que abstenerse de aprobar la idea- Declara dejando a Melisa sin esperanzas, pues el empate estaba claro, solo la última flota decidiría lo que acontecería.

La clara voz de una mujer tomo la palabra sin meditar mucho tiempo -La flota peruana está completamente de acuerdo en seguir la idea de la coronel Melisa- Dijo, consecuentemente Melisa dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, por poco consiguió ganar las votaciones. Significaba una nueva oportunidad para no echar a perder lo ya hecho en este planeta.

-La votación fue clara y concisa, ahora determinaremos las pautas para el Protocolo Aurora Fase II- Menciona una de las siluetas.

En ese instante Melisa recordó los datos que la computadora de la nave de Aurora había recopilado junto a los puntos de interés. Así que procede a conectar su implante biológico inalámbricamente con el panel que tenía en frente. Mostrando un holograma de la información a todos los participantes de la conversación holográfica.

-Aquí, tengo todos los datos que las sondas pudieron registrar antes de cartografiar el continente, sugiero que nos dividamos en distintos sectores alrededor de toda la masa de tierra conformante del continente.

-Perfecto coronel Melisa, en un momento decidiremos las zonas- Dice una silueta con voz femenina.

Todos los presentes en la llamada apartaron la vista de sus cuadros y empezaron a hablar fuera de cámara con otras personas. Melisa no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que esperar, debido a que, su nave estaría flotando en el obscuro espacio como respaldo. No había necesidad de escoger algún lugar, ellos ya tenían una base en el planeta.

En el holograma de Melisa, varios puntos eran marcados por los presentes, señal de que habían escogido un lugar que les serviría. Algunas de estas zonas aún estaban sin explorar, así que tendrían que hacer un reconocimiento de las zonas antes de poder usar Avatares en tierra.

El tiempo corría menos rápido, Melisa estaba expectante a las zonas que eran seleccionadas. Aun dudaba si su plan funcionaria, pero era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido.

-Y una cosa más coronel Melisa, la nave de la sonda Aurora E245 será un punto de control para todos los equipos que bajaran- Menciona una silueta antes de desconectarse completamente de la llamada.

-Confiamos en su palabra coronel, esperamos que reciba a nuestros equipos en su base- Dice otra silueta saliendo de la llamada holográfica.

Una voz femenina espeta -Le daremos las ubicaciones de nuestros equipos, le pedimos que se pase por ellos para ver cómo se desarrolla la futura comunicación- tras esto se desconecta.

Las siluetas restantes se limitan a hablar y salen de la llamada, cerrándose por la falta de participantes. Todos vuelven a sus labores, Melisa por otro lado regresa a la capsula de donde salió.

Antes de sentarse mira a los lados. Toda la zona estaba casi vacía de no ser por ella, todos estaban trabajando, su personal estaba ocupado. Así que procedió a sentarse y cerrar la capsula desde dentro. Dentro de la misma un panel se despliega donde Melisa presiona ciertos botones que ya sabía. La máquina piensa por un momento y emite un ruido de estática.

Melisa siente como su mente es liberada de alguna forma y comienza a viajar en un gran vacío obscuro, esta cadena de eventos hace que Melisa pierda la consciencia por lo que parecieran horas. Pero eran segundos los que tardo la maquina en enviar la mente directamente al Avatar de Melisa.

Cuando la maquina termino su función, el Avatar de Melisa se incorporó en sus cuarto extremidades, pareciendo un poco confundida con sus alrededores. Cuando recobró algo de razón, sacudió la cabeza y levanto su casco hasta el mentón hablando con el mismo.

-Envíenme de vuelta- Dijo, seguidamente para que la habitación en la que se encontraba se iluminara con un vago tono azul que rápidamente fue aumentando en tonalidad. Llegando el punto en que la luz era un gran destello que hizo desaparecer a Melisa de la sala.

[8:43am] Colmena en el Everfree

A unos metros de la colmena fuera de la vista de los que se encontraban ahí, un destello se hizo presente dejando a Melisa entre algunos árboles. El viaje no trataba muy bien a los sentidos de la Reina cambiante, siendo esta que siempre la dejaba confundida por unos instantes. Tantos años haciendo lo mismo y obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Aun así, luego de recobrar sus sentidos volvió a la colmena para ver si las cosas habían cambiado y como se encontraban sus compañeros. Pensando que tal vez sus invitados ya se habían ido o seguían explorando la colmena.

Al entrar en la zona de la base escucho que abajo aún se encontraban las amigas de la princesa Twilight, pues las voces eran claras. De todas formas, se retiró un poco de la entrada de la estructura para desplegar información con un holograma en su casco. Mientras observaba el panel desplegado unos centímetros arriba de su casco, notó que había alguien con un implante a metros de ella.

Sin dudarlo preguntó a su diestra - ¿Alberto? –

El Draconequus se materializó en frente de la Reina Cambiante, apagando el panel holográfico para darle una mirada de extrañeza.

-Tal parece que nuestro implante biológico es difícil de alterar, incluso con este avatar- Menciona Alberto mirando a su compañera expectante de una respuesta.

-Sabes muy bien que esta tecnología es difícilmente alterable, incluso para ella misma- Replica Melisa mientras avanzaba a la par de su compañero.

-Los limites los pones tú mismo, no siempre es creer algo y ya- Dice Alberto comenzando a levitar un poco.

-Estas como un filósofo, ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunta su compañera mientras se detiene un momento.

-Solo estoy divagando un poco, ¿Cómo te fue arriba? – Dice el Draconequus mirando a su amiga.

-Logré convencerlos, tuve que pedir que bajaran por el momento con camuflaje, además de que pedí que usaran Avatares- Le comenta mientras mira el cielo.

-Me parece perfecto, es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora mismo- Replica Alberto mientras divaga en el holograma desplegado por su implante. -Además de que tenemos esto de nuestro lado- Menciona a la cambiante mientras le muestra el panel holográfico con la información de un árbol, pero no era simplemente eso.

-Increíble, una forma de vida plantae que emite suficiente energía para un motor clase 3- Dice Melisa mientras mira el resto del documento.

-Exactamente, pero tenemos un problema- Responde Alberto desplegando un documento afiliado con una imagen. La imagen mostraba un fragmento de la página de un libro, que, atrajo la atención de Melisa.

Era parte de un libro que habían leído en el castillo de la princesa Twilight. Esa parte explicaba detalladamente lo importante que era esa forma de vida, el uso que se le había dado para purificar de alguna forma a los que atentaron contra un grupo de 6 seres.

Toda la información era clara.

El árbol es importante tanto física como moralmente. Dando pie a que si se trataba de un símbolo cultural seria impropio de ellos el utilizar tan importante objeto para su beneficio.

-Vaya, los experimentos tendrían que llevarse a cabo en nave- Dice Melisa entendiendo que la experimentación con un objeto folclórico no seria bien visto por los nativos.

-Ahora que las naves descenderán no tendré problema alguno en investigar- Asegura el Draconequus mientras el holograma de su muñeca desaparece.

Pasados unos segundos, ambos compañeros reciben un mensaje entrante que se disponen a ver desde sus retinas.

_Mensaje entrante de Flota Victoria…_

_Iniciando el Protocolo Aurora Fase 2…_

_Protocolo Actualizado…_

_Flota camuflada ingresando en la atmosfera… _

Ambos individuos divisaron el cielo buscando señales de lo que sabían que podrían ver, claro que no estaban equivocados en lo absoluto.

Del cielo se veía nada mas que las nubes errantes y un interminable azul por todas partes. Todo esto acompañado por el sol que ahora mismo no se encontraba en su respectiva posición en el amanecer, de hecho, estaba en un medio día por que Celestia lo había puesto ahí.

Aparte de todo, parecía un buen día.

Eso hasta que las nubes desaparecieron en un instante. Expulsadas bruscamente por algo colosal y masivo. Tan grande que las nubes no tuvieron oportunidad.

Desde los ojos de Melisa y Alberto, veían el refractante que les era mostrado por su implante biológico, aquello masivo era un grupo de naves descendiendo velozmente por los cielos.

La velocidad estaba controlada para no crear fricción, aun así, el camuflaje iridiscente era perfecto, no dejaba ver nada de los titanes metálicos mientras aterrizaban en diferentes zonas.

Pasó menos de un minuto antes de que todo volviera a la "normalidad", puesto que algunas nubes se reformaron, el cielo volvió a estar tranquilo desde la perspectiva de la cambiante y el Draconequus. Sus retinas les mostraban que 1 nave se encontraba arriba de ellos, así que podrían ir y venir cuando lo necesitaran.

-Bien, ya están aquí- Habla la cambiante mientras se aleja de su compañero en dirección a la colmena. -Espero ver los resultados de la investigación pronto- Declara mientras se aleja aún más.

Una vez el Draconequus se quedo solo, desplegó su panel de su muñeca, viendo la información que tenía. Al mismo tiempo su implante recibió la señal que el mando hacia la nave que se encontraba arriba.

Sin esperar mucho, Alberto desapareció de entre los árboles después de que un círculo azul se formara alrededor de él, reapareciendo en la misma cámara metálica que Melisa.

[8:58am] Flota Victoria (Orbita de Undae)

Su mente fue en blanco para luego despertar en una capsula con su cuerpo humano, seguidamente se incorporó de su letargo extendiendo todas sus extremidades adormecidas por la inactividad.

Estando de pie se dispuso a ir a su laboratorio donde seguramente su equipo estaba trabajando con las nuevas cosas que traían del mundo debajo de ellos.

Sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros, pues, revisaba los datos que el mismo obtuvo en esa ciudad llamada Cloudsdale en el camino. Toda la información que obtuvo de esa pegaso llamada Sprinkle y lo obtenido de los libros de su biblioteca.

Cuando llegó a su destino, cerró su panel de su muñeca para mirar la puerta del laboratorio, claramente un lugar que estaba completamente esterilizado, frio y metálico, tal como toda la nave.

Alberto procedió a acercarse a la puerta, esto activó el sistema de detección de movimiento, abriendo la puerta de par en par dejando paso libre a su ejecutor.

Cruzando el umbral de la puerta, esta se cerró automáticamente. Alberto veía que su equipo estaba trabajando en la zona de botánica. La zona de botánica era perfecta para sus intenciones actuales, así que, avanzó hacia ellos con un semblante de liderazgo. Ya no se encontraba en su misión de campo donde claramente era inexperto, ahora, se encontraba en su zona de confort, un lugar que conoce y posee mucha experiencia.

Una vez llego a una silla, procedió a sentarse frente a un panel de cristal. El panel desplegó información dentro de él, consecuentemente, Alberto tecleo en la mesa. La acción hizo que su implante se conectara con el panel, casi de inmediato una voz resonó en la cabeza de Alberto.

_Conexión establecida…_

Cuando escucho lo último, procedió a teclear en su escritorio.

_/Servidor Universal/Ingresar/_

_Conexión con servidor establecida..._

_/ID/9122/_

_Credenciales aceptadas…_

_/Era D/Archivo504174/ _

_Accediendo…_

_Datos suprimidos…_

Alberto quedo confundido, generalmente los archivos se corrompen en aproximadamente 7000 años, aun así, deberían existir copias de ellos. Una vez más, Alberto volvió a intentar.

_/Era D/Archivo504175/_

_Accediendo…_

Cuando el panel le mostró lo que debería ser el archivo siguiente al que intento, tardó un poco mas en cargarlo, resaltando también que el archivo se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, varios datos corruptos e imágenes no existentes.

Alberto tenia sus dudas, pero también debía entender que esos archivos tenían miles de años de antigüedad y tal vez no pudieron ser rescatados en su mayoría debido a la insuficiencia tecnológica de esa época.

_/Era D/Archivo504199/ _

_Accediendo…_

Nuevamente los datos inconclusos saltaban en el panel dejando a Alberto sin ideas de poder avanzar en su investigación.

_/Era D/Archivo504211/_

_Accediendo…_

Para la sorpresa de Alberto, este archivo si estaba completo, era comprensible y tenía todos sus datos intactos.

_Archivo504211_

_Declaración de especies del país: Grecia _

_Indicado a continuación se hace el recuento de especies del reino plantae: _

_108 entidades de Olea Europaea en contención. _

_Debido a que existen menos de 200 entidades se ha tomado la decisión de contención para preservación. _

_Este archivo será actualizado una vez pasen 50 años de contención. _

¿Olea Europaea? ¿Acaso eso era una planta?

Alberto nunca había escuchado de esta clase de planta ni de que planeta proviene. Pero algo que si sabia era que estaba siendo preservada por que estaba al borde de la extinción.

La actualización del archivo fue hace casi una Era completa, señal de por qué estaba siendo difícil acceder a esta clase de archivos.

Total, que Alberto se puso a trabajar con lo que tenía, unos archivos corruptos no le arruinarían la investigación del milenio.

¿Verdad?

[9:09am] Colmena en el Everfree

Aurora estaba completamente aburrida, el paseo turístico por la colmena que estaban haciendo no era para nada interesante, Aurora veía que los alienígenas estaban más emocionados que ella.

Aurora decidió entonces que era momento de irse, pues sus directrices estaban completas y era libre de hacer lo que quisiera hasta el protocolo Aurora fase 4.

Saltando del lomo de Lucas Aurora se fue corriendo hasta la entrada a la colmena. Cuando salió de la misma vio sus alrededores. Lo único interesante que vio fue la titánica nave que se encontraba encima de ella.

Aurora pensaba en lo que podría hacer ahora.

La IA entonces tuvo una idea.

_Registro de Mensajes de Sondas clase F _

Aurora se decidió en ir a una de las ubicaciones de relevancia que sus compañeras habían marcado antes del Protocolo Aurora fase 2.

Cuando seleccionó el destino se dispuso a ir a esa dirección.

_Bloqueo de distancias detectado…_

_Optimizando…_

Un característico ruido de maquinaria se escucha proveniente de Aurora seguido de un pitido. Aurora ahora ganó la habilidad de flotar gracias a un sistema gravitacional. Casi de inmediato Aurora despego y se fue en dirección a donde había marcado su punto de ruta.

El imperio de cristal.

Melisa en ese momento estaba con Chrysalis hablando del tema de repoblación.

-Mis disculpas, pero tal parece que ninguno de mis súbditos desea ser usado en esas intenciones- Responde Ámbar ciertamente avergonzada por no saber llevar el tema de la manera mas profesional.

\- Creía que tus súbditos harían lo que tu les dijeras- Dice Chrysalis decepcionada por su "amiga" Ámbar.

\- La clave de una buena colmena es en darles la libertad que se merecen, un mandato monárquico casi nunca resulta en algo bueno- Menciona Ámbar con la intención de hacer comprender a su amiga de que ser líder no significa doblegar y ordenar a los demás.

Chrysalis estaba conteniendo su frustración y enojo. ¿Acaso Ámbar no era capaz de darle un tiempo con uno de sus drones y ya?

No tenia de otra, tenia que soportar esto un buen rato. También era momento de pensar en un plan B, ya que tenia que conseguir a un dron a como de lugar.

Ámbar luego de discutir el asunto con Chrysalis se dirigió a donde sus compañeros mostraban el lugar a la princesa Twilight y sus amigas. Ahora mismo estaban saliendo de la colmena, así que, extendiendo sus alas, Ámbar se impulso hacia arriba para salir de la colmena fácilmente.

En unos segundos Ámbar salió volando y descendió donde vio a todo su equipo entablando conversación con las amigas de Twilight.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Twilight se diera cuenta de que Ámbar se encontraba ahí, fue entonces que, acercándose lentamente le dijo – ¡Reina Ámbar!, estaba buscándola hace unos minutos-

\- ¡Oh!, mis sinceras disculpas, tuve que atender un asunto con mi compañero Insomnia- Habla Ámbar con un tono mas profesional.

-No hay de que disculparse, solamente quería que nos hablara un poco mas de su historia en las montañas de cristal- Explica Twilight con su semblante alegre de siempre.

-Pero por supuesto, no tengo inconvenientes en hacerlo- Replica Ámbar, esperando no tener que profundizar mucho, ya que una historia de coartada no podría sostenerse por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Perfecto! Me gustaría hablar de camino al castillo- Dice Twilight esperando la respuesta positiva de la cambiante.

-No hay problema- Asegura Ámbar comenzando a caminar por el imponente pilar que construye el puente a través del Everfree, seguida detrás por Twilight ansiosa por lo que está por escuchar.

Mientras ambas recorrían el puente de energía, Ámbar se preparaba para hablar, al mismo tiempo que Twilight aparecía un pergamino con pluma para poder anotar todo lo que escucharía.

-Bien, me gustaría empezar por el principio, según lo que recuerdo, existe muchas cosas detrás de las montañas de cristal, ¿Voy bien? – Dice Twilight revisando notas en pergaminos que ya tenía.

-Estas en lo correcto- Replica la cambiante a su acompañante.

-Bien, eso quiere decir que las teorías de que nuestro planeta es aún más grande están en lo correcto- Expone la alicornio anotando unas cuantas cosas en el pergamino en blanco. – Siguiente, la magia que ustedes manejan esta muy adelantada a nosotros y por ende es muy poderosa-

-Creo que dejamos en claro eso un par de veces, de todas formas, me disculpo nuevamente por esos inconvenientes- Habla Ámbar recordando las veces que tuvieron que contraatacar.

-Sin rencores, lo siguiente que quiero saber es la naturaleza de su amigo Insomnia, ¿Podría ser acaso una amenaza? – Espeta la alicornio, recordando que seres como Discord son en extremo peligrosos para otras razas.

-En absoluto, Insomnia nunca se lleva bien con salir de su lugar, no podría hacer daño a nadie- Explica Ámbar con un poco de verdad, pues su amigo no es de lastimar a otros. Podría decirse que en lo único que es responsable es en crear armas para ese propósito.

-Me alegra oír eso, siguiente, ¿Ustedes no necesitan de amor para tener sus fuerzas? – Pregunta Twilight anotando cada cosa que ella o la cambiante dicen.

-Ya expliqué de eso a Chrysalis, nosotros evolucionamos para crear nuestro propio amor, déjame te lo demuestro- Dice Ámbar levantando su casco en el aire, inmediatamente gracias a su implante biológico suelta una neblina de materia oscura. Esto sorprende a Twilight quien se queda paralizada tratando de comprender el cómo de la acción. -Así podemos sobrevivir sin necesidad de hacer daño a otros- Explica la cambiante, esperando una respuesta de la alicornio.

-Increíble, ustedes no dejan de sorprenderme- Le dice Twilight anotando lo que estaba presenciando.

Chrysalis estaba siguiendo a Ámbar y Twilight desde hace un tiempo, con la distancia medida trataba de escuchar de lo que estaban conversando. Cuando vio la descarga de amor puro producto de la demostración de Ámbar fue cuando se interesó aún más en la conversación entre ambas.

Ámbar volteo su mirada para ver a Chrysalis escuchando atentamente y con curiosidad la conversación. La cambiante sabía que no podría excluirla porque después de todo eran amigas, así que pensó en algo y decidió hablar – Por que no vienes junto a nosotras- Pregunta la Reina Ámbar a su compañera. Chrysalis extrañada se acerca, con una mirada de indiferencia hacia Twilight, procede a caminar del lado de Ámbar, evitando contacto visual con la alicornio.

La situación un poco incomoda fue parada rápidamente con la pregunta de Ámbar – Entonces, ¿Ustedes no se llevan muy bien? – Dice la cambiante logrando poner aún más incómoda la situación, pues, tanto como la alicornio y la Reina cambiante cruzaron miradas que seguramente lograba que ambas recordaran todos los eventos pasados que hicieron que fueran "enemigas"

-La verdad, existen varios factores y acontecimientos que pueden confirmar eso- Responde Twilight intranquila por la espera de la reacción de Chrysalis.

-Tiene razón, eventos inoportunos hacia mi que causaron esta especie de rivalidad- Explica Chrysalis de manera tranquila, sin notarse el odio que carga no solo con la princesa o Starlight, si no con toda la raza pony en general.

Ámbar no era tonta, ella sabia perfectamente que dentro de esas palabras existían muchas causas mayores para llevar a alguien a odiar a una raza entera. No era tan simple como una riña, era algo mucho peor. Lo mejor para ella era saber las causas y descubrir el por que de que esta raza sea tan odiada.

-Vamos, se que no se trata de simplemente eso, pueden decirme lo que pasó- Dice la cambiante color Ámbar mientras mira a ambas con algo semejante a una expresión de amabilidad y confianza.

Chrysalis estaba preparada para narrar el primer encuentro con Twilight, el día de la boda real. Pero la alicornio le gano el puesto comenzando a hablar.

-Podemos decir que todo empezó el día de la boda- Espeta Twilight recordando el terrible día que fue. Empezando por la suplantación de Cadence, seguido de su encarcelamiento con ella en las minas de cristal, post invasión de cambiantes en Canterlot y la por poca derrota a cascos de Chrysalis.

-Claro, podemos empezar primero la razón de ese plan- Interrumpe Chrysalis, pues ya sabia que la princesa victimizaría a los de su raza con la patética excusa de que invadieron un lugar sin razón alguna. -Ámbar, como sabrás, nuestra raza necesita de amor para poder vivir de manera plena. Necesitábamos ese amor. Toda nuestra colmena sufría de hambre. Al no poder hacer nuestro propio amor tomamos la decisión de extraérselo de otros. – Se explica tratando de que Ámbar entendiera las razones de invadir Canterlot

\- ¡Hey! Nosotros podríamos haberles dado un casco si nos lo pedían amable y diplomáticamente- Se excusa la princesa. La razón era dicha, pues, desde el punto de perspectiva de ellos, hubiera bastado con solicitar ayuda a Celestia o Luna quienes muy seguramente hubieran aceptado desde el principio.

\- ¡Claro!, ve y cuéntale a otra especie que necesitan energía vital que se consigue drenando a los seres vivos- Declara la cambiante furiosa por la ineptitud de Twilight frente a una situación delicada como esa.

Ámbar escuchaba atentamente la discusión, además de ser imparcial. Ella comprendía ambos lados, mas no podía apoyar a ninguna por que cada una tenia sus fallos. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer es no interferir por el momento.

-Entonces por que no simplemente voy y digo "¡Hola! Somos los cambiantes, seres que necesitan drenar de toda energía a sus presas para poder sobrevivir. ¡Seamos amigos!"- Dice Chrysalis sonando lo más cursi que podría.

-Esa…Esa no es la mejor forma de hacerlo, estoy de acuerdo… ¡Pero de todas maneras podríamos haber hecho que funcione de alguna forma! -Habla Twilight pensando en que tal vez de alguna manera, un encuentro amable con los cambiantes podría haber sido muy diferente.

Para Chrysalis ya era suficiente, este intento de princesa de la amistad no entendería las dificultades de su especie para socializar con otras. Su paciencia estaba diezmada.

La cambiante canalizó un hechizo en su cuerno, alarmando a Twilight y Ámbar en el proceso. Twilight de igual manera no perdió tiempo y también cargó su cuerno para contraatacar. Ambas se miraron desafiantemente con los cuernos cargados dispuestas a atacar en caso de que la otra lo hiciera.

Ámbar simplemente encendió su cuerno habiendo escuchado y visto suficiente. El aura color ámbar de ella se formo en los alrededores de Chrysalis y Twilight levantándolas en el aire, deteniendo la posible pelea.

-Bien, ya escuché suficiente- Dice Ámbar comenzando a caminar con ambas aun suspendidas en el aire.

Chrysalis vio a Twilight y esta le devolvió la mirada, confundidas de lo que acababa de pasar. Ámbar las estaba transportando después de haber interrumpido la pelea.

-El camino queda un poco largo, les recomiendo que arreglen sus diferencias mientras llegamos al castillo- Dice Ámbar mientras gira su mirada en dirección a Chrysalis -Chrysalis, quiero que pienses que tal vez atacar una ciudad no es la mejor forma de presentarse ante otra raza, existiendo otras formas- Le explica para luego girarse en dirección a Twilight -Twilight, de hecho deberías pensar del lado de Chrysalis y ponerte en el lugar de una reina que ve que su pueblo sufre junto a las pocas alternativas que te quedan- Termina diciendo para luego mantenerse callada para que puedan ahora hablarse entre ambas.

Un largo camino quedaba por recorrer para las 3, puesto que apenas llevaban un tercio del camino de la colmena al castillo.

[10:26am] Reino de Cristal

Por el basto y azulado cielo se encontraba una pequeña maquina de un profundo color negro sobrevolando la zona. Aquella maquina era Aurora que estaba llegando a su destino marcado gracias a la velocidad y capacidad de vuelo que le proporcionó su optimización.

Cuando Aurora divisó las construcciones extrañas hechas de cristales, decidió descender a la zona marcada por su compañera Sonda F.

Al momento de tocar el suelo, entusiasmada por explorar y descubrir nuevas cosas desplego sus extremidades para poder recorrer el camino sin problemas. Mientras realizaba esta acción su radar detectó señales activas de implantes biológicos. Extrañada se aseguro si sus funciones no estaban dañadas de alguna forma.

Tras una limpieza de Caché e información temporal, encendió nuevamente el radar. Sorpresa que se encontró cuando las señales estaban aun activas y cercanas a ella.

Aurora entonces fue rápidamente a la zona que le marcaba. Esta zona era un lugar entre las construcciones de cristal, sin faltar un segundo fue rápidamente al lugar.

Una vez Aurora arribó al lugar, busco incesantemente de donde provenía las señales. Pero lo único que lograba ver eran ponys de cristal que ya estaban registrados en la base de datos. Por lo demás no pareciera haber los individuos que emitían la señal.

Aurora fue en persona a buscar el origen, así que, pasando entre muchos ponys que miraban de forma muy extraña a Aurora por su aspecto, llegó a un pequeño lugar que parecía un mercado.

Antes de empezar a escanear la zona, una voz femenina habló - ¿Sonda Aurora? ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Aurora miró en la dirección de donde la voz provenía. Aquella voz provenía de una pony de cristal color amatista con un peinado amarillento muy bien formado.

-Equipo 3, acabo de encontrar a la Sonda Aurora. Creo que debería estar con el equipo de primer contacto ¿verdad? – Menciona la pony mientras levanta su casco izquierdo para hablar.

Aurora estaba verdaderamente confundida.

¿Habían más humanos con Avatares aquí?


	18. Chapter 18

**Proyecto Aurora**

**Capítulo 18: Entre nosotros**

[10:29am] Puente a través del Everfree

-Pienso que mi manera de asumir las cosas no fue la mejor- Dice Twilight con un casco en su mentón, pensando en las posibilidades que hubo para manejar la invasión a Canterlot.

-Muy cierto, pero tomé a todos por sorpresa, así que no habría manera de pensar primero antes de actuar- Replica Chrysalis recordando el como fue que tuvo que planificar la invasión desde cero y con todas las cartas en su contra.

Ámbar escuchaba alegremente, ya que, poco a poco la princesa y la reina se entendían mas y comenzaban a llevarse bien. Ya faltaba poco más de 20 minutos para llegar al castillo, según su implante le indica que a ese paso estarían mucho antes. Aun que para Ámbar le gustaría tardarse un poco más para continuar escuchando el cruce de palabras de las posibles ex enemigas.

Mientras continuaba su camino, la alerta de un mensaje le hizo quitar la vista de las encerradas en su campo "mágico". Para no verse sospechosa envió una señal a su implante para que abriera el mensaje en su retina y en caso de tener voz que lo reprodujera dentro de la misma.

El implante no tardo mucho en desplegar la información del mensaje. Para la sorpresa de Ámbar era una imagen de Aurora encima del lomo de un pony de cristal de tonalidades rojizas, acompañada de otra de color amatista, siendo esta última que tenía un panel holográfico desplegado de su casco. Adjunto a la imagen se encontraba un texto.

_Coronel Melisa, la sonda Aurora se encuentra a muchos kilómetros de distancia de su equipo, ¿La mandamos devuelta?..._

Era cierto que ahora que la sonda se había optimizado para desarrollar una IA necesitaba tener libertad. Ahora que sus directrices estaban cumplidas hasta el protocolo Aurora fase 4, le pareció buena idea dejarla explorar las zonas que quisiera.

Las señales que mando a su implante pronto se convirtieron en palabras en un mensaje destinado la autora del anterior mensaje.

_No existe problema alguno, pueden dejar que explore la zona, recomiendo de antemano hacerle un seguimiento primero…_

_Mensaje Enviado…_

Una vez enviado el mensaje, Ámbar continúa escuchando la conversación de sus nuevas amigas, esperando que todo lo que se digan logre reducir considerablemente los rencores que ambas se tienen.

[10:31am] Flota Victoria (Orbita de Undae)

Alberto se encontraba en una mesa esterilizada en una habitación casi gigante, agachado al nivel de la mesa puso una bandeja que contenía un pequeño ovalo cristalizado en su centro. Dejándolo encima de la mesa examino la habitación de arriba hacia abajo como si tratase de calcular el tamaño de algo. Así fue entonces cuando saco un vial del bolsillo de su bata, destapándolo de su herméticamente sellado envasado. El liquido que contenía el vial era azulado y reflejaba algunas partículas que contenía en su interior.

Tomándolo de un extremo, Alberto depositó suavemente el vial arriba del ovalo de la bandeja, para luego, derramar el contenido de la misma encima. Cuando fue realizada esta acción, Alberto procedió a dejar la habitación contando el tiempo desde su muñeca donde se encontraba un holograma con el tiempo actual.

Cuando abandonó la habitación esta se cerro bruscamente dejando escapar aire comprimido por sus lados. El panel que se encontraba al lado de la puerta se encendió para mostrar en letras grandes.

_Experimento en curso…_

La habitación que contenía la mesa destelló y en menos de un segundo toda su superficie (A excepción de la mesa) fue cubierta de un aura azulada. Las cuatro paredes cubiertas destellaban con el color azul que las imbuía.

Alberto desplego el panel holográfico de su muñeca que contenía un archivo de notas en blanco, para luego ver atentamente lo que esperaba que pudiera pasar dentro la habitación de experimentos.

El ovalo cristalino tardo 1 minuto exactamente en comenzar a mostrar cambios. Estos cambios fueron que cambio de color muchas veces, esto por que comenzó a reflejar las luces de la nave.

Lo segundo fue que empezó a moverse de forma errática, afortunadamente sin salirse de la bandeja.

Pasaron 20 segundos para que inesperadamente el ovalo dejara de moverse quedando estático en la bandeja una vez más.

Pero entonces el ovalo se quebró de un lado a otro, sin esperar mucho, algo parecido a una raíz brotó de la misma, extendiéndose de manera acelerada por la bandeja, dividiéndose sin cesar. Cubriendo la bandeja de brotes cristalinos en cuestión de segundos.

Los brotes no se detuvieron y comenzaron a crecer en tamaño y longitud, solapando la mesa y creciendo descontroladamente hacia arriba tomando fuerza unas entre otras.

Las raíces cristalinas dejaron de crecer cuando lograron alcanzar los casi 12 metros de altura, inmediatamente, del ya formado torso de lo que fuera, salieron en múltiples direcciones estas extensiones cristalinas dando forma a lo que finalmente Alberto estaba esperando, conocido por los nativos de Undae.

Un árbol de la armonía.

Alberto entonces abrió la puerta de la habitación de experimentos tranquilamente admirando lo que había logrado. Las fotografías que había tomado Walter coincidían exactamente con el resultado que Alberto presenciaba.

Justo antes de que se acercara al árbol, del mismo brotó una serie de lianas iluminadas de las ramas que lo conformaban. De las mismas ramas se extendió una serie de 5 protuberancias de considerable tamaño.

Sorprendentemente de estas 5 protuberancias cristalinas emergieron gemas de diferentes colores, rosa, amarillo, purpura, azul y rojo. Alberto quien observaba este extraño comportamiento se alejo un poco para poder observar mejor el evento.

Con un estruendo del centro del árbol emergió un ultimo cristal, su reluciente color rosa fuerte y su tamaño destacó de los otros.

Alberto era escéptico de la situación, simplemente se limitó a dirigirse al árbol de cristal. Tomando unas notas saco unas cuantas fotografías del árbol con ayuda de su implante.

Tras terminar de escribir, Alberto alzó la mano e hizo una seña, esto causo que los 6 cristales del árbol sean removidos y quedaran levitando en la zona de Alberto. Su exoesqueleto de materia oscura funcionaba al 100 por ciento.

Tomando el cristal mas grande con su mano, Alberto lo examino detenidamente no solo con su mirada, si no con un holograma que paso de lado a lado del cristal. Cuando Alberto recibió los datos del escaneo, alzó una vez mas su mano en dirección al árbol. Un trozo diminuto se desprendió del árbol, fue analizado por el holograma vertical y los datos aparecieron en el panel. Una vez registrado por Alberto salió de la habitación con los cristales levitando en su detrás, la puerta se cerró después de que los cristales y Alberto abandonaran completamente la habitación.

Una ultima mirada por parte de Alberto hacia el árbol a través de la ventana fue dada antes de regresar a los datos recién conseguidos.

-Interesante- Se dijo a si mismo Alberto mientras leía la información.

_Entidad registrada…_

_Unidades locomotoras detectadas… _

_Funciones motoras y directivas detectadas…_

Alberto vio por la ventana al árbol aun en la habitación, extrañamente soltó unas palabras para la planta. -Veo que puedes sentir- Habla mientras abre una opción en su panel holográfico.

_¿Experimento finalizado?..._

_/S/_

_Comenzando limpieza…_

-Pero solo eres una planta- Termina diciendo Alberto mientras la habitación emite un destello mientras el aura azul que cubría las paredes va reduciendo su tamaño hacia el centro de la habitación.

El cubo de energía mientras se hacia mas pequeño desintegraba las raíces del árbol, así como también las ramas que se extendían majestuosamente.

La mesa y la bandeja no sufrieron daño alguno por el cubo, pero el árbol ya estaba a poco tiempo de terminar de desaparecer.

Alberto abandonó la habitación del lado de la de experimentos, dejando que los últimos restos del árbol terminen de extinguirse.

Revisando las notas que tenia se dirigió a otra habitación diferente, una que contenía una maquina que se colgaba del techo. La habitación era un poco mas pequeña, pero aun así el ambiente era el mismo del de la sala de experimentos.

Casi instintivamente al estar mas cerca de la maquina toca la interfaz de la misma en un panel del costado con agilidad. Esto provoca a la maquina de zumbar y emitir sonidos rasposos para cualquiera.

La maquina se detiene en seco después de unos segundos, consecuentemente, del centro abre un compartimiento de donde Alberto saca otra de las semillas cristalinas.

El periodo de pruebas estaba completo.

[10:45am] Colmena en el Everfree

Ana estaba descansando debajo de un árbol, el día estaba siendo un poco pesado para ella. De todas maneras, un descanso no le venia mal, con esto, Ana miraba las hojas de aquel árbol pensando todos los eventos ocurridos desde que bajaron a este planeta.

Ella era la única que no podía ayudar de forma directa a sus compañeros, puesto que sus estudios solo servían por medio de la aplicación. Así que lo mejor que pensó es en recostarse a las afueras, debido a que dentro de la colmena era un poco sofocante para ella. Pensativa miraba nuevamente al cielo.

_Mensaje entrante…_

El mensaje fue visto por Ana cuando miraba al cielo, así que decidió abrirla sin quitar la vista del mismo. Su retina desplegó la información que contenía aquel mensaje.

Cual fue la sorpresa de Ana cuando vio que el mensaje se dirigía directamente a ella y no a todo su equipo. Entusiasmada se dio cuenta al leerlo que se trataba de una misión especifica para ella.

_Se requiere que 7 transportadores sean habilitados para su uso en la zona marcada como "Punto de reunión" o la denominada "Colmena" …_

Ana brincó de alegría mientras se cubría a si misma con su aura rojiza para flotar, claro, habiendo aprendido de ello no intencionalmente cuando el ser denominado "Discord" la tomo de forma inapropiada cuando se encontraban en el castillo.

Flotando se lanzó sin pensarlo a lo mas profundo de la colmena, llegando en poco más de unos segundos al punto mas profundo de toda la edificación. Sin dejar de flotar se dirigió a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban camufladas para los que no tuvieran un implante biológico.

Cuando traspaso el holograma se encontró en una habitación hecha enteramente de metal iridiscente perteneciente a la nave de Aurora. Sin perder tiempo, floto cerca de una esquina y procedió a mandar un mensaje mientras tenia el casco cerca para hablar.

-teniente Ana al habla, en estos momentos estoy mandando la lista de materiales necesarios para hacer 7 transportadores y sus réplicas- Dice mientras los impulsos enviados por su cerebro actúan de catalizador para el implante que reconoce todos y cada uno de esos choques eléctricos, usándolos para escribir un mensaje con información necesaria, una lista.

Tras esperar un aproximado de 40 segundos, Ana vislumbra un destello azulado en medio de la habitación. Aquel destello dejó atrás un montón de materiales de distintas formas y tamaños, el paraíso perfecto de Ana, quien, sin esperar mucho se puso… ¿Cascos a la obra?

[1:25pm] Colmena en el Everfree

Ana revisaba por quinta vez si aquel tornillo estaría flojo, la duda la consumía poco a poco. Así que tomo con su aura roja el destornillador y lo ajusto un poco más, dejándola satisfecha por el momento.

Retrocediendo unos pasos, Ana admiró su trabajo duro que le tomo unas cuantas horas. La habitación que antes solo era un cubo metálico se convirtió en una sala con 7 puertas en sus paredes. Lejos de parecerse puertas comunes, estas "entradas" eran marcos metálicos que tenían en cada lado a su derecha un pequeño panel de cristal. Ana vio el resultado de su esfuerzo y procedió a ir a uno de los marcos para ponerlos a prueba.

La proximidad entre Ana y el panel hizo que este ultimo se activara mostrando un montón de coordenadas. Sin inmutarse un poco, Ana toco una de las coordenadas en el panel. La acción desencadeno un zumbido profundo proviniendo del marco metálico adjunto al panel.

En el punto central del marco en el vacío que sostenía, una extraña disrupción comenzó a acaparar poco a poco todo el contorno interior del marco. Se veía como una falla gravitacional que estaba doblando el espacio dentro de si mismo, el marco reaccionó al suceso, iluminando el marco interior con una luz azulada. Producto de esto, la falla se extendió abruptamente lado a lado ocupando finalmente toda la zona interior del artefacto metálico.

La realidad estaba colapsada sobre si misma, prueba de ello era el marco que ahora ya no mostraba la pared de la habitación, si no, mostraba un lugar nevado rodeado de montañas. Claramente podía notarse a la distante lejanía un lugar completamente brillante que contenía una gigantesca edificación en forma puntiaguda.

Ana se acerco al umbral del marco reluciente, levantó un casco y llevo a través. Su sorpresa fue que pudo sentir el frio emanando de ahí, así mismo como vio que la nieve se filtraba por el piso de la habitación.

Triunfantemente Ana dio un pequeño brinco de felicidad, su misión estaba completa.

Del otro lado del ahora portal, la nieve comenzó a moverse a un solo lado velozmente, seguido a esto un temblor se hizo presente y de las profundidades de la nieve salió formándose a una velocidad impresionante, una estructura cristalina que estaba emergiendo del suelo se formó a los alrededores del portal del otro lado.

Cuando el temblor terminó, del otro lado una gran fortaleza de cristal rodeaba el portal.

El terreno que antes estaba cubierto de nieve ahora era una superficie enteramente hecha de cristal, con ello, Ana esperó pacientemente unos metros del marco.

No fue mucha la espera, puesto que, pasados unos segundos, el implante de Ana recibió un mensaje de confirmación, seguido a esto un sonido de pasos sobre una superficie solida era escuchada del otro lado.

Un pony de cristal se hace ver frente al portal, aquel vislumbraba por su composición enteramente hecha de cristal. Esto dejo tanto intrigada como sorprendida a Ana, mientras el pony miraba a través del portal, verificando si era seguro cruzar.

Una vez se cercioró de que todo estaba en buenas condiciones, traspasó el umbral con poca preocupación, dirigiéndose hacia Ana quien lo veía, tratando de saber de quien se trataba. Pues su implante estaba activo, de todas maneras, por capricho, quería saber quien era por medio de la adivinanza.

El pony se paró frente a ella, notándose la diferencia de alturas entre ambos, siendo el pony de cristal mas alto que la cambiante.

-Me alegra encontrarla teniente Ana, mi equipo y yo estábamos preocupados si tardaría más de 1 día- Dijo el pony de cristal contento con la cambiante por haberlos salvado de quedarse mas tiempo en esa montaña helada.

-No hay ningún problema…eh…- Hablaba Ana tratando de adivinar el nombre del individuo que se encontraba en su frente.

\- ¡Oh!, mis disculpas, estas cosas pueden fallar en ocasiones- Replica el pony cristalino golpeando su casco asentado en el suelo con el otro, seguramente pensaba que su implante estaba de alguna forma fallando.

Aun que la realidad era que Ana por mero capricho no vio el nombre del propietario del implante.

-Soy el suboficial Carlos, líder del equipo 2 en la zona norte de lo que los nativos llaman "Imperio de Cristal"- Explica el pony de cristal, mientras desplegaba un panel de su casco observando su ubicación en tiempo real.

\- ¡Oh, suboficial! Ahora si recuerdo, tengo entendido que ustedes vinieron de la flota nicaragüense- Dice Ana ahora ignorando un poco al pony que estaba metido en su panel, mientras Ana iba al marco metálico al lado del que ya estaba abierto.

Ana seleccionó otra ubicación en el panel, ahora mas alejada que la última.

El mismo evento sucedió, el universo mismo comenzó a solaparse en si mismo, causando una falla en el marco de la puerta. El marco inició operaciones y catalizó la falla en sus esquinas, ocurriendo lo mismo que con el anterior, pero esta vez del otro lado se divisaba un páramo árido y solitario, repleto de fallas y depresiones, con la diferencia que se podían ver unos cuantos volcanes.

Nuevamente el terreno tembló, con la diferencia que se podía ver al causante en la lejanía. Ana distinguió rápidamente de que se trataba, una nave TF, mejor conocida como un terraformador.

Alrededor del portal emergió la tierra, cubriéndola por completo, dejando una abertura más al fondo, asemejándose a la entrada de una cueva.

Una vez terminó el temblor, de la entrada de la nueva cueva apareció una figura alta y bípeda, aquella observo directamente al portal, seguramente ya habiendo visto tanto a Ana como a Carlos.

Con pasos fuertes se dirigió al umbral para cruzarlo sin siquiera comprobar la integridad del portal. Cuando pasó al otro lado se dejó ver bajo la luz que provenía tenuemente de los portales encendidos.

El ser bípedo era una criatura alongada y mucho mas alta que la cambiante o el pony de cristal, con una larga cola con pinchos y picos en el segmento de la columna, además de tener unas fauces con dientes afilados.

Pero lo mas remarcable era su cuerpo cubierto enteramente en unas extrañas escamas amarillas, tan brillantes que podían reflejar la tenue luz del portal. Sus picos en la columna así mismo como los raros pinchos en su cola eran de un color rojo profundo y obscuro.

-Vaya que ese lugar es extremo, no tengo idea como existen estos seres que soportan inmensas temperaturas, eso que el planeta no tiene esa particularidad para crear vida de extrema resistencia- Decía el ser bípedo mientras desplegaba un panel de su muñeca.

Ana miró la extraña forma del ser, teniendo unas grandes garras y dientes que fácilmente tendrían un poder de casi 3000 newtons.

-Suboficial Alex, flota peruana, en caso de que lo preguntaras- Dijo el ser mientras miraba a una asombrada Ana por su morfología.

\- ¿La suboficial Vanesa ya logro pasar? – Dijo el ser de escamas a la cambiante.

\- No, fuiste el primero en cruzar tu portal- Replica la cambiante.

En eso del otro lado del portal se encuentra una silueta que observaba de cerca el portal, la luz que emite la deja en trance por alguna razón, pues pareciera que nunca hubiera visto un portal de esa envergadura.

La figura inhaló profundamente, como si se preparara para algo, consecuentemente, dio un salto por el portal, atrayendo la vista de los 3 individuos que se encontraban del otro lado.

Todos observaron a la creadora del sonido retumbante del peso contra el suelo, debido a la silueta que no aterrizó muy bien, cayendo estrepitosamente en el piso.

La cambiante la observó por sus extrañas facciones que tenía, era tan alta como la princesa Celestia, raras escamas del mismo color café claro de su pelaje cubrían su región lumbar, así mismo ocupando de igual forma un tercio de su rostro. Las cosas mas resaltantes eran su cuerno y su cabellera. El cuerno era muy grande, incluso mas largo que un cuerno de los registrados, brillante por su color rojo predominante. Su cabellera siendo mas frondosa y salvaje, el color amarillo reluciente destacaba por donde quiera que se mirara.

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a usar un avatar- Menciona mientras se incorpora del suelo con dificultad, muy seguramente provocada por la falta de practica en el uso de 4 extremidades para caminar. Una vez de pie, sacude la cabeza rápidamente – Suboficial Vanesa, proveniente de la flota mexicana -Dice la extraña ¿Pony? Mientras saluda cordialmente a Ana dándole el casco para tratar de saludarla de alguna forma.

-Pensé que saldría del portal que estaba por abrir- Habla Ana apuntando al marco que aun estaba desactivado.

-Justo de eso quería hablar, mi flota cambio de coordenadas y me mandaron con el suboficial Alex para advertirle lo más rápido posible- Explica Vanesa tratando de caminar lo mas rectamente posible hasta el panel sin caerse en el intento.

Cuando llega comienza a poner las nuevas coordenadas en el panel con su casco, a duras penas logra poner la serie de números para luego aceptar la nueva ubicación.

Nuevamente sucede lo mismo con el marco, la brecha se conecta al marco para mantenerla estable, es entonces, cuando del otro lado se ve un páramo desértico, nada mas que arena y piedras se veían del otro lado. Mientras el terreno se elevaba con una edificación del otro lado, Ana fue al siguiente marco, tocando el panel y aceptando la nueva ubicación.

La realidad se plegó dentro del marco y mostró del otro lado para sorpresa de los presentes, un vasto océano se distribuía por todas las direcciones, el cielo azul reflejándose en el agua por la difracción solar hacia que se pudiera admirar los mares que conformaban este planeta.

Como de costumbre sin hacerse esperar una mega estructura brotó, pero esta vez fue de las profundidades marinas, asemejándose a una almeja gigante, engullendo el portal en sus fauces, dejando ver por dentro una decoración muy llamativa, pues, pareciera hecha con objetos marinos.

El portal recibió una ligera interferencia por que alguien lo toco de los bordes del otro lado.

Fue entonces cuando de un lado salió un nuevo ser, otra vez, era del tamaño de Celestia o Vanesa. Aunque semejante a cualquier variante de los llamados "Alicornios", este ser tenia diferencias como ser garras al final de cada extremidad, alas que casi doblan en tamaño a la entidad y una longeva cola.

Su color azulado-verdoso de su pelaje y plumaje colisionaban visualmente de manera brutal con su cabellera color negro, casi tan obscura como una noche en el espacio.

Al ver tan majestuoso ser, Ana quedo con la boca abierta, pues no sabia que tales criaturas podrían existir en este mundo. Seguía admirándola mientras cruzaba por el portal a duras penas, pues este no era tan grande para dejarla pasar fácilmente.

Una vez logra pasar a la habitación se dirige a la cambiante con un tono alegre y formal al mismo tiempo. – teniente Ana un placer, suboficial Isabella, equipo 1, flota colombiana- Dice tomándola del casco para saludarla, siendo esta acción bastante sencilla por la facilidad de tener garras que actúan como manos normales.

-Bien tendremos tiempo para ponernos al corriente, terminemos esto- Menciona el pony de cristal que señala a los 3 marcos que aun se encontraban apagados.

Ana no pierde tiempo y va al siguiente con velocidad, sabiendo la rutina presiona en el panel las coordenadas de otro lugar. Encendiendo la maquina que repite el proceso de crear la falla y contenerla en su área.

De este portal ahora sale algo semejante a Isabella, pero mas pequeña, teniendo la misma composición de alas casi tan grandes como su propio cuerpo, garras por manos y un plumaje gris hasta mitad de su cuerpo, siendo la siguiente parte solo de color blanco, resaltando los brazos con tonalidades negras.

Algo que Ana no esperó, es que cuando atravesó el portal que daba a una zona montañosa y frondosa de bosques, la criatura se incorporó de sus extremidades traseras, manteniéndose en equilibro fácilmente.

-Ya era hora, la flota me dijo que estarían en poco tiempo y llevo esperando mas del acordado- Menciona la criatura mientras observa a los otros.

Esta vez, Ana percibió la voz e inmediatamente la reconoció, pues conocía perfectamente la voz de la suboficial Celeste, oriunda de la flota brasileña que intercambió con Ana de flotas para sus estudios.

Antes de poder hablar con ella, tuvo que seguir con la misión, tocando el panel para confirmar las coordenadas nuevas en otro marco.

Al ser más rápida, mientras la ruptura tomaba su lugar en el marco, el que se encontraba del lado derecho mostraba como las montañas temblaban y algunos árboles se separaban, consecuentemente, dando lugar a una edificación arbolea gigante, un árbol de grandes dimensiones que emergió del suelo.

Por otro lado, la ruptura se completó satisfactoriamente, dejando ver otro nuevo lugar. Esta vez la zona que mostraba era el cielo, completamente vacío en las alturas. Todos miraban con confusión, al mismo tiempo que Ana revisaba si las coordenadas no estaban mal ingresadas.

Un estruendo se escucho en el espacio aéreo del portal, seguido de una espesa neblina que cubría poco a poco el cielo. De entre la poca visión, un montón de gas denso se formo en los alrededores, tomando la forma lentamente de un piso sintético hecho de ¿Nubes?

Estructuras gaseosas formaron muros y piso por toda la zona. Mientras este evento ocurría, alguien cruzó apresuradamente el portal.

Ese alguien era una cebra, tal como la que Walter conoció, pero era claro que su sexo era masculino. Cansado por la agitación, la cebra tardo un poco en incorporarse y hablar. -Perdónenme, tenía que entrar rápido o la maquina no registraría el piso en el que me encontraba y caería al vacío-

La cebra tenía larga cabellera, pero la mayoría estaba recogida y trenzada para evitar caer al piso. Con un poco de agotamiento tomo aire y procedió a hablar nuevamente. -suboficial Gabriel, la flota boliviana me ordeno llegar a las coordenadas y he me aquí- Dijo caminando viendo los portales a otras zonas del mundo. Su caminar hacia sonar sus collares de oro, así mismo como los brazaletes que tenía.

Ana activó el ultimo portal que quedaba en la habitación, mientras esperaba que el marco hiciera su trabajo vio a los recién llegados, tan exóticos en sus avatares que no reconocería a las personas que están detrás de ellos.

El portal se encendió y plegó la realidad para mostrar el ultimo paramo, donde el ultimo suboficial esperaba. Dando paso a un lugar casi o bastante igual al de la colmena, esto confundió a Ana, pues ambos lugares estaban ligeramente lejos pero no tan cerca como parecía ahora.

Aun que el lugar de la colmena parecía bastante lejos desde la perspectiva del portal, aun así, era un poco cerca.

El portal se vio obliterado por la figura que se asomó para ver detenidamente, aquel, era un ser muy peludo, grande y frondoso.

El silencio reinó el lugar cuando la figura intentó atravesar el portal, dando un resultado negativo debido a sus enormes cuernos brotando de izquierda a derecha.

Tras unos intentos fallidos, la figura giró su cabeza de forma que los cuernos entraran de forma vertical. Esto último tuvo éxito, entrando a duras penas por el portal.

-Ni una sola palabra- Mencionó fríamente el ser que solo camino hasta el lado de Ana, siendo cubierta por el ser en tamaño. – Suboficial Tomas, flota argentina, debo informarle que el portal será usado meramente para tratados comerciales, y nuestra misión de exploración será llevada a cabo en otro lugar- Hablo apagadamente el ser, mientras se sentaba para evitar mas problemas.

El ser que vestía amuletos de oro, resaltaba con su pelaje frondoso marrón, la melena agarrada para no tapar los ojos y por supuesto, los grandes cuernos que fácilmente median 1.5 metros de un extremo a otro.

Ana entonces tuvo que hablar. -Bienvenidos a todos, ahora mismo se encuentran en la zona de reunión principal, también llamada "Colmena" por los nativos- Explica Ana con la mejor voz que puede lograr.

-Deben de saber con antelación que su llegada un poco inesperada por mi parte no se encuentra registrada- Declara la cambiante a los presentes.

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo te ponemos al tanto- Dice el pony de cristal mientras despliega información en forma de holograma al piso. – Líder del equipo 2 para explorar la denominada por los nativos "Imperio de cristal", utilizo el avatar de un "Pony de cristal"- Explica rápidamente Carlos con un mapa del imperio de cristal en 3D en el holograma, así mismo con la información de la raza de cristal como fueron denominados.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Alex fue el siguiente en desplegar un holograma 3D de una zona volcánica -Líder del equipo 1 de reconocimiento en la denominada por nativos como el "Dominio de los dragones", utilizo el avatar de un "Dragon" de coartada- Dice, mientras cede el holograma a la siguiente, que es Vanesa.

-Soy líder del equipo 3 de exploración de un pequeño lugar llamado por nativos como "Pueblo Kirin", se me asignó un avatar de "Reina Kirin" debido a su autoridad- explica mientras muestra un holograma de un pueblo pequeño en medio de una savana y unas montañas.

Seguidamente mostrando el holograma de una estructura gigante sumergida bajo el agua y otra que se encuentra fuera del agua habla Isabella con un tono más descriptivo – Líder del equipo Alfa en la zona nativamente llamado "Reino Hipogrifo", utilizo el avatar de una "Reina Hipogrifo" por las mismas razones que Vanesa.

La voz autoritaria de Celeste retumba en la habitación mientras despliega el holograma de un árbol marchito gigante y a sus alrededores un montón de pequeñas estructuras. -Este lugar es llamado por los nativos como "Griffinstone", el avatar es de la raza oriunda de ese lugar conocida como "Grifo"- Declara cediendo el holograma.

Gabriel toma el holograma, poniendo 2 edificaciones a vista, una conocida por Ana como Cloudsdale y la otra que solo divisaron hacia tiempo, un lugar conocido como Canterlot.

-Soy líder del equipo A, nuestra zona a explorar es vasta, siendo estas 2 edificaciones conocidas como "Cloudsdale" y "Canterlot", además de explorar una lejana llamada "Reino Cebra", esta misión es la mas importante y por lo tanto llevo el avatar de uno de sus residentes conocidos simplemente como "Cebras"- Termina de explicar para pasar el holograma al último individuo.

El gran ser se incorpora desplegando su holograma de un lugar en las montañas, un pueblo mediano en medio de la nada.

Con voz grave y fría comienza -Líder del equipo 2 de reconocimiento, debemos investigar la zona llamada "Yakyakistan", estoy asignado a usar el avatar de la raza "Yak" para proceder adecuadamente- Termina comentando el ahora visto como un Yak.

Ana ahora comprendía la naturaleza de las ubicaciones y los avatares, pero aun le quedaba la duda del por qué su repentina aparición, siendo la original programada para unos días adelante.

-Aun así, no entiendo su aparición en estos instantes que no los esperábamos- pregunta la cambiante aun confundida, tratando de pensar el origen de esta visita.

\- ¡Oh lo olvidábamos! – Exclama el pony de cristal viendo a la pobre y confundida cambiante.

-Pero lo primero es enseñarte nuestra coartada para evitar cualquier inconveniente- Dice la Hipogrifo mientras se acerca a ella.

-Yo soy Crystal Affinity, explorador lejano de las montañas- Dice orgullosamente el pony de cristal.

-Deberán llamarme Citrino, dragón nómada del este- Habla el dragón mostrando sus brillantes escamas color amarillo.

-Me asigné el nombre de Winter Ivy, Líder de una tribu de Kirins- Explica Vanesa tratando de recordar algo más, pero olvidándolo en segundos.

-A partir de ahora seré la Reina Veteris, del imperio Hipogrifo del océano- Exclama la hipogrifo mientras mira por su portal respectivo.

-Llevo el nombre de Varla la exploradora- Menciona la grifo mientras se incorpora en 2 extremidades.

\- Me llamaría Vita, proveniente de tierras muy lejanas a esta- Habla la Cebra mientras contento de sus palabras mira a todos.

-Y por último yo soy Wagner, errante de las montañas- Termina el Yak con su voz fría y calculadora.

Ana ahora mas confundida que nunca por aun no saber su propósito de estar aquí, se sienta pensando en lo que acaba de pasar. Sin poder pensar profundamente, la voz del ahora nombrado Crystal Affinity resonó en su cabeza, sin saber que estaba respondiendo finalmente su pregunta.

-Todos nosotros somos en conjunto- Dice el pony de cristal viendo a sus compañeros.

-El Comité de Primer Contacto-


End file.
